Irremediable
by Hatsumi-Maiko
Summary: Un embarazo en sí es problemático, mas cuando el último de los Uchiha y el portador del kyuubi tienen bastante que ver en el asunto.  Fue simplemente un impulso de varios minutos; pero eso trajo consecuencias muy grandes.
1. El inicio del problema

**Irremediable**

_Un embarazó en sí es problemático, mas, cuando el último de los Uchiha y el portador del Kyuubi tienen bastante que ver en el asunto.  
Fue simplemente un impulso de varios minutos; pero eso trajo consecuencias muy grandes._

**Notas del FanFic  
**Jo jo…soy una irresponsable que debería primero terminar con el fic que tengo en proceso, pero compréndanme; no soporto durar mucho con una idea rondando mi cabeza, le doy vueltas y vueltas y vueltas hasta que ya no puedo más.

Ahora vengo con algo nuevo y muy arriesgado para mí debo confesarles, escribir Mpreg me daba (¿a quién engaño? Aún me da) miedito, pero haré lo mejor posible para que les agrade y la historia sea convincente.

El universo es de Naruto, con ninjas, chakra y demás, no tendrá muchos capítulos, el resto de la historia la tengo ya pensada, así que no se preocupen por ello.

**Notas del capítulo**  
Bueno, en éste capítulo se narrará como sucedió el embarazo en sí; espero que les guste…

El inicio del problema  
_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

Aparentemente, era un día normal, tan normal que hasta daba sospechas de que algo pasaría; quizá, por el simple hecho de estar todo completamente en calma, el cielo azul adornado con parciales nubes blancas como figuras de algodón, el sol destellante, el viento fresco ¿Algo podría salir mal? No, Naruto esperaba que no, al tiempo que se tambaleaba sobre sus talones una y otra vez, mirando con un poco de desespero hacia la puerta ubicada al fondo del pasillo donde actualmente se encontraba; mordió su labio inferior mientras sentía que el corazón latía conforme a las manecillas del reloj que se dejaban escuchar cada segundo gracias al abismal silencio que había entre las paredes de ese hospital y rogó a alguna entidad divina que todo saliera bien.

_¡QUÉÉÉÉ?_

De inmediato reconoció la voz de Sasuke, algo muy malo debió haber pasado para el que moreno se atreviera a soltar tremendo grito, Naruto se asustó y tuvo un repentino impulso de ir hacia esa maldita puerta y abrirla de una buena vez, pero respiró hondo, le habían prohibido pasar.

Dentro de la sala, Tsunade apretaba con fuerza el transductor* que se mantenía en contacto con la piel de Sasuke, la cara de la mujer era de total asombro y un deje de curiosidad de dejaba ver a través de sus ojos castaños, inspeccionando al Uchiha de largo a largo. Éste estaba tendido sobre una camilla, ahora apoyado en sus antebrazos al recibir el impacto de la noticia. Su cara estaba entre el desconcierto, la duda, la ironía; sentía que en cualquier instante alguien saldría a decir ¡Sorpresa, esto es una broma, sonríe a la cámara! Pero por más que esperó, nada de eso pasó; su mirada se vislumbrada turbia, aunque solo estaba dirigida a la imagen que el transmisor* ofrecía. Volteó a ver a Sakura buscando en ella una muestra de apoyo o una pista que le dijera que todo eso era mentira, pero la chica se encontraba igual o peor que él, volvió su vista al monitor y por más que quiso, no le encontró forma a lo que allí se miraba, solamente veía una especie de sección cónica y dentro de ella una imagen de lo mas borrosa en blanco y negro. Arrugó aún mas su entrecejo, el frío que sentía en su abdomen gracias al gel no ayudaba mucho. No podía, no quería creer.

Estaba listo para lo que fuera, que le dijeran que tenía un órgano inflamado, que necesitaba un trasplante, que su vesícula estuviera dañada o su hígado desintegrándose; la idea de un tumor le pasó por la cabeza, incluso cáncer, pero eso, si que no se lo esperaba.

Tsunade apagó todo aparato que anteriormente usara, se quitó la bata blanca y le extendió a Sasuke una toalla para que limpiara su abdomen, éste lo hizo, se bajó la camiseta para cubrir lo que tenía expuesto de piel y volvió a mirar a la mujer.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó la rubia al sentirse acusada por la mirada que le enviaba el Uchiha.

— ¿Es…en serio? —

Tsunade rodó los ojos, ¿acaso ese chiquillo estaba insinuando que bromeba?

— ¿Crees que no tengo la suficiente seriedad Uchiha? Claro que tu diagnóstico es real —

Sasuke sintió que le faltaba el aire y una fuerte punzada surcó su pecho. A los ojos de la ninja médico, el chico no terminaba de asimilar su estado.

— Estás embarazado — aseveró la Godaime.

— ¿Cómo? — interrogó el moreno al sentirse terriblemente confundido.

— No lo sé, no fui yo la que estuvo follando —

El moreno se sintió ofendido, pero no replicó, le daban ganas de matar a esa vieja, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que a partir de ahora la necesitaría. Giró su rostro para ver ahora a su compañera, Sakura parecía estar algo ¿decepcionada? Quizá, podría ser.

_Embarazado_ pensó Pero _¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?_

De pronto su mente recobró lucidez, él sabía perfectamente cómo habían sucedido las cosas. Todo había empezado, hacía un par de meses atrás.

Ése día no había amanecido de muy buen humor, cosa que se le estaba haciendo costumbre; la noche anterior un rubio problema había ocupado la mayoría de sus pensamientos y eso realmente le tenía frustrado. Tomó una toalla y se encaminó al baño, tratando de "liberar" todo su cuerpo de la inquietante sensación que le producían ciertos "sueños" con cierta "persona"; salió directo a prepararse el desayuno dándose cuenta que no tenía mucho en la alacena. Iba al supermercado cuando se encontró con Naruto frente a la puerta de su casa.

_Genial, la primera persona que veo en el día_ pensó con ironía mientras veía la sonrisa de su amigo ensancharse más de lo normal.

— ¿Qué quieres? — inquirió lo más neutral posible – sin lograr mucho éxito -

Naruto pestañeó luego le dedicó una mirada fulminante. — Al menos da los buenos días bastardo —

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, el Uzumaki ya debería estar acostumbrado a su carácter, ya llevaba casi el año en Konoha después de superar los traumas de su adolescencia.

— Ya ¿a qué viniste? — restándole importancia al asunto, cerró la puerta tras él y empezó a caminar a paso lento siendo seguido por el rubio.

— Verás Sasuke, hoy en la noche es la despedida de soltero de Neji y quería preguntarte si irías —

Sasuke alzó una ceja ¿Neji? Ni siquiera sabía que estaba comprometido.

— Mi presencia no fue requerida dobe — habló con cierto resentimiento ¿a caso le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de él? Quizá no, pero tampoco era gratificante sentirse excluido.

Naruto rodó los ojos _Ahí va otra vez_.

— No seas tonto, no es nada formal, todo fue idea de Lee, nos pusimos de acuerdo hace un par de días y los muchachos me dijeron que te invitara, sabes que eres bienvenido baka —

Sasuke sonrió de manera imperceptible, quizá y se animaba a ir; solo esperaba que no hubiera mujeres bailando con poca ropa, como aquellas "zorras" que se le habían restregado a Naruto una vez que se les ocurrió ir a un bar de mala muerte; ¿Por qué había ido? Porque no confiaba en que el rubio pudiese cuidarse solo en esos lugares.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó Sasuke sin dejar de recordar tal escena.

— Hinata — respondió Naruto entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería el Uchiha — es la heredera legítima del clan, pero Hiashi confía plenamente en Neji para que le acompañe a llevar las riendas cuando él no esté; además, ellos dos parecen estar muy de acuerdo —

El rubio tenía razón Neji hacía alrededor de seis años que desarrolló un afecto especial por su prima, y ésta al ver que sus sentimientos por Naruto eran influenciados por una gran admiración hacia el rubio, se dio cuenta que tenía el amor más cerca de lo que creía. No se opuso cuando el clan Hyuuga acordó el compromiso con su primo, le quería y además era lo mejor para el clan y para preservar la línea sucesoria.

— Debe ser bonito ¿no crees? —

— ¿Qué cosa dobe? —

— Pues, casarse, formar una familia, tu sabes —

Naruto sonrió con un deje de tristeza y Sasuke se percató de ello inmediatamente; sabiendo de antemano la razón, de pronto, un pequeño dolor se apoderó de su pecho.

— ¿Iremos entonces? — pregunto el Uzumaki refiriéndose a la despedida de Neji.

— ¿Por qué no vas con Sakura? — Al instante Sasuke se arrepintió de haber soltado eso a la ligera, su voz debió haber sonado con todo el resentimiento posible. Espero a que el rubio protestara, pero en cambio solo escuchó un leve suspiro.

— Ya me hice a la idea, Sakura-chan nunca me verá como yo a ella — entonces el pecho de Sasuke volvió a doler, porque él estaba pasando por lo mismo que Naruto describía — Además, solo irán hombres teme —

— Está bien, pasas por mi — derrotado Sasuke aceptó la invitación, a final de cuentas, siempre terminaba haciendo lo que Naruto le pedía.

— Teme — masculló el rubio entre dientes — es más fácil a que tú pases por mi; de otra forma tendría que ir a tu casa, luego regresarme —

— Como sea — dijo finalmente, para seguir con sus labores cotidianas.

Generalmente los días para Sasuke eran aburridos; no estaba en calidad de ninja en la ladea, solo podía entrenar dentro del dojo de la mansión Uchiha y cuando Naruto se iba de misión; sobraba decir que se la pasaba en solitario. ¿Por qué había regresado a su aldea natal? A estas alturas para Sasuke sería muy hipócrita negar que había sido por el cabeza hueca de su amigo…Naruto, era su única razón para quedarse allí y ¿qué más da? Para seguir viviendo, no tenía familia, en cambio, un historial bastante revelador, no tenía aspiraciones como shinobi, todo su mundo se reducía a una sola persona.

_¡Qué patético!_ Pensó al concluir que su vida dependía de otra.

Se arregló por enésima vez el cabello frente al espejo, eran alrededor de las seis y media de la tarde; comprobó una vez más su imagen perfecta, sus piernas eran cubiertas por un casual pantalón negro que coordinaba a la perfección con su calzado del mismo color y la camisa que había decido ese día contrastaba perfectamente con su piel, el azul oscuro lograba que el nácar de su pecho y cuello resaltara para dirigir la mirada a su atractivo rostro. Decidido a que no estaba mostrando mucho, debido a que la prenda superior era de manga larga, tomó los dos primeros botones para dejar algo al descubierto. Se miró al espejo, realmente lucía bastante bien, tomó un poco de colonia y presionó un par de veces el atomizador. Suspiró ¿Para qué se empeñaba en verse perfecto? Era lógico que ninguna mujer pasaba por su cabeza mientras se arreglaba, inconscientemente el rubio estaba presente en sus pensamientos ¿A caso quería que Naruto le viera apuesto? Si lo lograba, nunca sería con el efecto deseado. Naruto era heterosexual y jamás se fijaría en él de esa forma, a menos, claro está, que el fuera mujer; cosa que jamás sucedería.

Entonces Sasuke quiso romper el espejo que le devolvía la imagen de una personificación de belleza masculina, pero se contuvo, y se preguntó qué pensaría su padre si supiera que su hijo menor estaba enamorado de un hombre. Porque sí, era amor, desde hacía mucho tiempo. No quiso pensar más, solo tomó una cazadora negra y salió rumbo a la casa de Naruto, antes de que se hiciera mas tarde y el dobe le tachara de impuntual.

Llamó un par de veces a la puerta, de inmediato Naruto le recibió, aún con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

― Efpera Safuke ― pronunció el rubio tomando camino hacia el lavado.

Fue rápido, pero Sasuke logró identificar una polera de color verde debajo de la cazadora blanca que llevaba Naruto y unos jeans de tonalidad clara que se ceñían de vez en cuando a las piernas del mismo; así como el ligero olor a cítrico, otorgado por la reciente colonia que el rubio había adquirido hacía un par de semanas.

Naruto salió sonriente, metiendo las llaves de su pequeño piso en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

― Que formal Sasuke ― comentó tras haber visto a Sasuke de pies a cabeza.

― Es mi porte natural que hace que toda la ropa se me vea elegante ― respondió con altivez el Uchiha, logrando que Naruto mascullara unas cuantas palabras inentendibles.

― ¿Cómo lo logras bastardo? ―

― ¿Lograr qué? ― levantó una ceja intrigado, a veces Naruto salía con cada cosa que era mejor preguntar directamente, y no tratar de averiguarlo por si mismo, eso podría terminar…problemático.

― Pues eso, siempre verte bien, digo, yo me lleve una hora, y media de ella queriendo asentar mi cabello ― explicó el rubio tomándose un mechón de pelo con su mano izquierda al tiempo que sus ojos se dirigían hacia arriba.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, ese dobe no era consciente de su propio atractivo que cualquiera envidiaría.

Llegaron al lugar citado, que fue en el centro de la ciudad, en algún bar medio decente – tomando en cuenta los gustos de Neji que no aceptaría ir a cualquier taberna – estaban todos los muchachos, Neji, principalmente; Chouji, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba con Akamaru, incluso Sai y obviamente el organizador del evento Lee. Todo estaba bien hasta que les dio por beber tragos fuertes y empezó la hora de las confesiones.

― Bueno, yo estoy saliendo con Sakura ―

Cuando Sai declaró la frase anterior se escucharon gritos, aplausos y palabras de ánimo al chico, quien a pesar de todo no mostraba ningún tipo de expresión; sin embargo, Sasuke fue consciente de la mirada triste de Naruto, que sin quererlo, afectó a él también; afortunadamente el rubio no había bebido mucho.

― Por… ¿por qué no me lo habían dicho 'ttebayo? ― tartamudeó el Uzumaki con la voz ligeramente quebrada. Le afectaba la noticia sobre todo por Sakura, pero también le afectaba bastante que le hubieran omitido tal cosa, se supone que eran compañeros de equipo.

Su voz infantil se escuchaba levemente triste, sus ojos azules se habían opacado momentáneamente y su linda sonrisa se había desvanecido; Naruto sufría, por ende, Sasuke también. Egoístamente el Uchiha se alegró de la noticia, pero también se sintió triste, porque la tristeza de Naruto le afectaba a él y porque se percató una vez mas, de que tendría que callar sus sentimientos el resto de sus días.

_Soy un idiota_ se dijo a sí mismo el moreno mientras se echaba un trago basto de licor; gesto que imitó el Uzumaki.

Ya habían pasado cinco horas en aquel lugar, eran las doce y el local estaba por cerrar; así que, todos salieron entre tambaleos, hipidos y uno que otro adormilado; aunque sin duda el que se encontraba peor era Naruto.

― Que problemático ― protestó Shikamaru, quien era el que menos había bebido; argumentando que si su madre lo veía llegar en ese estado a su casa le haría un reverendo escándalo.

Sasuke por su parte, iba algo más lúcido, con el brazo de Naruto en sus hombros y otro luchando por mantenerlo en pie.

― Sasuke ¿te lo llevas? Nosotros, estamos tratando de controlar a Lee ― dijo Kiba a punto de caerse hacia su costado, gracias a Akamaru el Inuzuka no terminó en el suelo.

Sasuke asintió, después de todo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Llegaron al departamento del rubio, ni que decir que fue un dilema para Sasuke poder subir hasta el piso del Uzumaki; ya frente a la puerta de éste intentó buscar la llave para abrir y dejar a su compañero sano y salvo – al menos salvo – sin embargo, a pesar de haber hurgado en todos los bolsillos posibles no la encontró.

― Dobde, dame la llave ―

Entonces Naruto murmuró entre bostezos algo sobre las bolsas de la blanca.

_¡Ah! Están en las bolsas de la cazadora _comprendió Sasuke, aunque su tranquilidad se desplomó cuando vio que Naruto andaba solo en una simple polera y la famosa cazadora, seguramente la había dejado en el bar, que a estas alturas debería estar cerrado.

― ¡Mierda! ― exclamó ofuscado. Odiaba que Naruto bebiera, porque a él siempre le tocaba cargar con el dobe y no es que el no anduviera pasado de copas, simplemente, mantenía un poco mas la coordinación, Naruto terminaba hecho un desastre cuando el alcohol corría por sus venas. Y siempre, terminaba recordando a Sakura y diciendo lo mucho que le dolía no ser correspondido por la kunoichi.

Por un momento, paso por la mente de Sasuke dejarlo afuera de su casa e irse al barrio Uchiha, pero el clima estaba especialmente frío, apenas estaban a enero y los grados Celsius en la ciudad solían descender y oscilar entre los cinco y algunos bajo cero. Sasuke suspiró viendo como su aliento se condensaba y hacía ver un pequeño vapor salir de su boca. Ni modo, se tendría que llevar a Naruto a casa, igual, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Llego y abrió la puerta, iba a tirar al rubio en el sofá, pero éste comenzó a removerse inquieto.

― Te mato imbécil ― amenazó cuando vio las intenciones de su compañero; antes de que éste devolviera todo lo que había comido en el día sobre sus zapatos, lo llevó inmediatamente al baño, pero no fue necesario entrar Naruto solo se agarró de sus hombros y apoyó su cabeza cerca de su cuello. Tanta cercanía le ponía mal al moreno.

De pronto Naruto comenzó a sollozar muy levemente _Genial ahora pasará a la etapa donde se deprimen_ ironizó el Uchiha, hasta que escuchó un débil _Sakura_ salir de los labios de su compañero.  
Era demasiado, Sasuke soportaba demasiado esa situación y Naruto era un completo idiota. El Uchiha pasó a dejarlo a la cama, él podría dormir en algún futón en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, no le apetecía entrar al dormitorio de sus padres, ni al que una vez fue el de Itachi; pero antes tomó ropa limpia de su armario y pasó a tomar un baño con la esperanza de aliviar ese mareo constante que el alcohol le provocaba.

Entró tras cerrar la puerta y se paró frente al espejo ya desnudo, vio su cuerpo estilizado, sus músculos firmes, su pecho y abdomen planos, los brazos fibrosos y las piernas torneadas, su entrepierna de tamaña considerable y su cara impasible.

Un hombre hermoso, como le había escuchado decir a algunas mujeres; sí, un hombre que no despreciaría la oportunidad de ser una chica para estar con Naruto.

No era obsesión, él mismo se había negado y había luchado contra ese sentimiento queriendo que el odio lo desplazara de su pecho, pero nunca pudo odiarlo del todo, lo odió porque lo hacía débil, porque tenía completo control ante él, lo odio y no vaciló en su intento por matarlo; pero cuando Naruto se acercó a él y le dijo dulcemente que podrían empezar de nuevo, que no estaba solo, que lo tenía a él; su voluntad y fuerza desaparecieron. El rubio le tendió la mano y lo llamo "amigo". Y quizá para él en ese entonces fue suficiente, pero no ahora, que lo tenía tan cerca, día a día, viéndolo, sintiéndolo, pensándolo. Lo amaba, lo amaba con una fuerza que no creía comprender y le desgarraba el alma imaginarse a Naruto de la mano de una mujer, frente a un altar, con una familia feliz y pasando el resto de sus días junto a la persona que elegiría tarde o temprano, mientras él quedaba rezagado a un extremo de su vida, sumido en la soledad, viendo desde fuera como Naruto era feliz y él irónicamente sintiéndose feliz por su amigo, protegiendo su sonrisa día tras día; porque de algo estaba seguro, Sasuke mientras viviera, no dejaría que nadie borrara la sonrisa del rubio ni le dañara de ninguna manera.

Miró su reflejo por enésima vez sintiendo como el mundo empezaba a girar mas a prisa y se preguntó cómo diablos hubiera sido su vida si hubiese nacido con sexo distinto. Y pensándolo bien, no era una idea descabellada; sonrió de una forma dislocada, de esas sonrisas efímeras que emergen cuando las copas hacen el máximo efecto en nuestro organismo; hizo una serie de sellos con sus manos que alcanzó a recordar en su estado de embriaguez – no eran muy difíciles después de todo – y en unos segundos después, la imagen de una bella mujer era la que se adueñaba del espejo. Se vio de pies a cabeza, un poco más bajo, con curvas a través del cuerpo, pecho ligeramente voluptuoso sin rayar en lo obsceno, brazos delgados y una cabellera ébano de algunos decímetros más. Su rostro…era idéntico a Mikoto, sin duda, si él hubiera nacido niña, sería un retrato de su madre, a excepción de la carencia de dulzura, que era reemplazada por una sensualidad propia de la cual Mikoto carecía.

Salió del baño con una toalla enredando su esbelto cuerpo _Es una locura_ pensó mientras daba unos pasos hacia la cama donde el rubio dormía plácidamente y se sentó al borde de ésta, captando sus ojos la imagen de Naruto, en paz, tranquilo, respirando pausado. Los ojos negros se dirigieron hacia los labios morenos y no pudo resistir la tentación _Solo una vez_ se prometió, deseándolos sentir nuevamente como hacía años lo había hecho, en aquel accidentado y efímero primer beso. Finalmente juntó sus femeninos labios con los del contrario, apenas en un roce, que fue el que desencadenó el resto.

Cuando menos lo imaginó la tela que le cubría había resbalado hacia el piso y su cuerpo estaba sobre el de un adormilado Naruto, que entre dormido y despierto, le acariciaba torpemente. No reprimió sus impulsos, besó su piel, tocó sus áureos cabellos y solamente desabotonó el pantalón de su compañero, hizo y se dejó hacer; aunque el estado del rubio impedía que el último coordinara correctamente.

― Naruto ― musitó con voz aguda cerca del oído del mencionado, mientras se tomaba de sus hombros y enterraba en ellos las uñas. Todo sucedió rápido, no quiso saber como, hasta que sintió cómo sus cuerpos se unían, lo que comprobó gracias a un dolor inmenso y una repentina falta de aire que le recibió después. Y no había vuelta a atrás; decidieron llegar hasta el final.

Hubo placer, que fue el encargado de eliminar todo rastro de culpabilidad; hasta que finalmente, el clímax llegó y con él el orden de pensamientos. Sasuke cayó con todo su peso – ahora mas ligero – sobre Naruto, con sus manos finas deslizó unos cuantos mechones rubios que se habían pegado a la frente morena de su amigo para ver su rostro sereno. Se despidió de él con un pequeño beso en los labios ― Duerme ― musitó antes de separarse de su cuerpo y sentir el peso del remordimiento tocar todo su ser. Para cuando Sasuke se puso en pie, Naruto dormía plácidamente; el moreno solo se tomó la molestia de acomodar la ropa del rubio, esperaba que no recordara nada pues no sabía qué diablos le respondería si le interrogaba acerca del suceso.

Tomó la toalla que había dejado tirada y se encaminó al baño, allí las lágrimas no pudieron seguir resistiéndose y salieron surcando sus mejillas. No podía creer lo que había hecho; se había acostado con Naruto en un impulso y un conflicto de emociones; ahora, mientras enjabonaba todo su cuerpo nuevamente masculino, se sintió basura, cobarde, egoísta y ruin. ¡¿Cómo le miraría después de eso? Lloró en silencio y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas las baldosas del baño. Era un imbécil.

Solo esperaba que su estupidez no trajera consecuencias graves.

**Notas finales**  
Ya se han de imaginar quien fue el culpable del estado de Sasuke nee? Jijiji, voten, voten por quien creen que sea (aunque creo que mas obvio no puede ser).

Y ¿Qué tal? ¿Tuve un inicio decente? Acepto de todo, cartas bomba, amenazas, críticas etc… quizá muchas hubieran querido que fuera Naruto el que cargara con la panza, pero sin duda Sasuke se me hace un personaje para explotar n_n. En los siguientes capítulos iré aclarando dudas, como el hecho de que Sakura y Sai estén saliendo ¿Cómo quedó preñado el Uchiha bastardo? Y ese tipo de cosas‼

Las espero, supongo yo, en una semana; hasta entonces. Gracias por leer.


	2. La chica de mis sueños

**Notas del capítulo**

Lo prometido es deuda y vengo temprano con la actualización. Sigue ubicándose en semanas antes del diagnóstico; no se desesperen que poco a poco llegaremos al momento y es necesario para comprender lo que vendrá después.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron review, con esos ánimos me inyectan energía para ponerme a escribir y teclear como loca jeje. De verdad, muchas gracias, no saben lo feliz que me hacen; es muy bonito ver que la historia ha agradado.

La chica de mis sueños  
_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, había dormido alrededor de ocho horas, suficientes para recuperarse, pero no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la cabeza cuando la luz tocó su cara y empezó a dolerle de una manera tortuosa.

_Maldición, no debí beber tanto noche_ pensó cuando el dolor fue incrementando poco a poco.

Inmediatamente después, reparó en que no estaba precisamente en su departamento, aunque se sintió aliviado al reconocer la habitación de Sasuke; sonrió levemente, no era la primera vez que el Uchiha se encargaba de él, ni tampoco la primera en que dormía en ese lugar. Se estiró como felino y se puso en pie; tomaría una ducha antes de irse a casa, tenía la suficiente confianza como para usar el baño de Sasuke. Aunque sus ojos se asombraron al ver la mancha que había en las sábanas.

_Qué vergüenza_ pensó al tiempo que su rostro tomaba una tonalidad rojiza.

Si era cierto que anteriormente había tenido sueños húmedos, como le explicó una vez Jiraya que se llamaban, pero siempre en la intimidad de su hogar, Sasuke debería de entenderlo al ser un adolescente normal – al menos fisiológicamente hablando – pero de seguro esas sábanas costaban mas de lo que le pagaban en una misión de rango A.

Aunque después de todo, valía la pena; podía jurar que no había sido un sueño lo de la noche anterior si no hubiera tenido ese tipo de sueños antes; había sentido todo tan real que aún no se convencía; y a decir verdad, lo mejor de todo, fue la hermosa chica que protagonizó su loca fantasía; de la cual apenas recordaba vagamente su gama de colores; piel pálida y cabellos oscuros, no reparó en sus ojos, solo recordaba que era hermosa y tenía una calidez inusual que le hizo sentirse en paz y tranquilo.

― Ero-sennin, dos años y medio no me dejaron indiferente en éste aspecto 'ttebayo ― soltó al aire mirando hacia arriba, imaginando que Jiraya lo estaría escuchando. ― Al menos deberías estar orgulloso de mí por esto ― finalizó con una sonrisa adornando su rosto.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que despertó, Sasuke había dormido en un futón; sobra mencionar que toda la noche se la pasó en vela y recriminándose por ser tan estúpido.

― Y yo que tachaba al dobe de impulsivo ― murmuró con la cabeza recargada en uno de los cojines del sofá de la sala principal.

No tenía idea de su reacción cuando lo viera de nuevo, ni tampoco de la de Naruto; pero no se escondería como sabandija, eso haría sospechar más al rubio. Sasuke no negaría que la experiencia físicamente, fue agradable; los roces, las caricias y los contados besos habían sido inigualables, lo habían hecho sentir bien y en la piel de una mujer la sensibilidad había aumentado; aunque todo fue muy vacío, sin sentimientos ni emociones. No es que fuera un completo romántico, pero a juzgar por el estado de ambos, era como si lo hubiera hecho con un extraño. Se sentía culpable, muy culpable y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo; se había aprovechado del estado de su compañero, aunque el suyo no era muy diferente.

_Ya _se recriminó mentalmente _ni que lo hubiera violado_ concluyó para dirigir la mirada hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, de donde el rubio salía feliz esa mañana. Sin poder evitarlo, su corazón latió con mucha mas fuerza.

― Teme, no te pedí que me ayudaras 'ttebayo ― fingió Naruto cerrando la puerta tras de sí y cruzándose de brazos frente al Uchiha. Orgullo ante todo.

― Idiota, te iba a dejar en la calle pero empezaste a llorar como nena ― masculló Sasuke recordando los lamentos de Naruto por Sakura.

― Bastardo ― respondió el rubio sentándose al lado de su compañero para poner atención al televisor.

Sasuke se acomodó mejor y vio que el Uzumaki traía puesto un chándal azul obviamente suyo.

― ¿Quién te permitió tomar mi ropa? ― inquirió con mirada fulminante al rubio, agradeciendo a que éste no hubiera mencionado nada de la noche.

Naruto rió nervioso llevándose una mano a su cabello semi húmedo, se había tomado la libertad de hurgar en el armario del Uchiha, ¡vamos! No se pondría su ropa sucia después de bañarse.

― Mi ropa está hecho un asco Sasuke, prometo regresártelo mañana ― se disculpó.

― Ni un día más, ni un día menos ― amenazó.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente, el conocía a Sasuke y sabía que no le molestaría compartir su ropa unas cuantas horas, como a él tampoco; aunque no creía nunca que Sasuke le pidiera alguna vez prestada una de sus pintorescas prendas. Rodó los ojos al percatarse de que el chándal azul traía bordado el símbolo del clan. De pronto recordó el estado de las sábanas.

― Sasuke ― llamó casi en un susurro ― ¿Dónde está el cuarto de lavado? ― Porque de seguro el Uchiha tenía uno y no tenía que rentar las lavadoras del centro para poder limpiar su ropa y demás prendas.

― ¿Para qué lo quieres? ― levantó una ceja y miró de frente a su compañero.

― Solo dime donde está ―

― Dime para que lo quieres ―

― Te vas a enojar ― y una pequeña lucha emergió de la conversación.

― ¿Qué hiciste dobe? ― inquirió el Uchiha con temor a la respuesta, de Naruto podría esperar cualquier burrada.

― Pues anoche ― hizo un pausa el rubio tratando de sonar lo mas decente posible ― las ensucié 'ttebayo ― finalizó en un hilo de voz poniéndose levemente rojo y alejándose poco a poco del moreno.

_Maldición_ pensó Sasuke, imaginando lo peor _se dio cuenta_ se repitió en su mente, rogando por que no hondara mas en el asunto.

― Sueños húmedos teme, no me digas que nunca tuviste uno ― se disculpó ahora el Uzumaki, aliviando momentáneamente la preocupación de su amigo.

― Pervertido…está casi saliendo al jardín, al fondo del pasillo que dirige a los dormitorios. Espero que queden limpias; sería asqueroso ―

Naruto sonrió y salió directo a la habitación; cargó las sábanas y se fue hacia donde el Uchiha le había indicado; éste por su parte suspiró aliviado, al menos Naruto había creído que era un sueño algo, o más bien, muy subido de tono. Era mejor así.

― Gracias Sasuke ― agregó cuando hubiese estado algunos metros de distancia.

― ¡Si lo atrofias lo pagas! ― gritó Sasuke esperando que le escuchara, mas por molestar, sabía que Naruto podía valerse por sí mismo, no en vano había crecido solo y se las había apañado para sobrevivir.

Fuera de allí, a algunas cuadras atrás, Sakura y Sai se veían caminando directo al barrio Uchiha, y el rostro de la chica levemente preocupado y un poco triste.

― Así que…Naruto sabe de esto ― dijo la Haruno sin levantar la vista del suelo. Sai asintió con un monosílabo y las manos de la joven se cerraron más fuerte sobre el estuche que llevaba.

― Deberías explicarle que estamos saliendo porque quieres darle celos al Uchiha bastardo ―

― ¡Cállate! ― bramó la ninja médico agarrando con fuerza a Sai del cuello aplicándole una especie de llave ― no digas eso tan a la ligera ―

Sai trataba de zafarse, la chica era algo problemática y peor aún, fuerte ― ¿Qué tiene de malo? ― preguntó con cierta inocencia.

Sakura le soltó y suspiró, Sai era un caso perdido.

― La gente puede escuchar ― explicó ― y pensar mal de mí ― La cara de Sai dejaba en claro que no había comprendido, los nervios de Sakura estaban a punto de perder su equilibrio. ― Tu solo no lo vuelvas a decir ― dijo para seguir con su camino.

_Los celos despiertan sensaciones que podemos no conocer _aún recordaba cuando Sai había citado ese fragmento de su libro en uno de sus descansos de entrenamiento; no era una chiquilla inmadura, sin embargo cuando de Sasuke se trataba, las cosas podían cambiar. Se jugaría la última carta, quizá eso necesitaba Sasuke para comprender que la quería de otra forma. Aunque le dolía cierta manera la reacción de Naruto, no le había dicho la verdad porque sabía que el rubio se opondría, el apreciaba mucho a Sasuke y aunque confiaba en el Uzumaki, también sabía que éste era algo impulsivo y la discreción no era su mejor virtud, no se arriesgaría a que Sasuke supiera la verdad y quedar frente a el como una loca.

Llegaron a la mansión Uchiha y llamó un par de veces a la puerta, esperaba que Sasuke no se molestara con su visita. Y tal como lo esperó, el moreno abrió y arrugó levemente su entrecejo al ver a Sai - ese chico no le gustaba para nada desde que lo había llamado traidor - aunque Sakura tradujo el gesto a su parecer, de seguro los celos estaban aflorando.

― Sasuke-kun buenos días ― saludó la muchacha esperando a que el moreno le invitara a pasar.

― Buenos días ― respondió el aludido.

― Tsunade sama no podrá verte hoy, me pidió que viniera a hacerte el chequeo ―

Aún recordaba sus pruebas médicas, su salud no había llegado del todo bien a la aldea y a partir de entonces Tsunade le había ayudado a recobrarla poco a poco, lo último que pasó, fue que la Godaime le dijo que le revisaría la visión; gracias a ella la enfermedad que le estaba dejando ciego poco a poco no fue degenerativa. A la fecha, cada semana iba a que hiciera un reconocimiento de su visión y del estado de sus ojos. Invitó a ese par a la sala, aunque no pudo evitar pensar en lo incómodo que podría sentirse Naruto con la situación, esperaba que Sakura le revisara rápido.

La chica sacó su instrumental y empezó a ver las pupilas de Sasuke, ciertamente Sasuke le apreciaba, era una buena amiga, y daba gracias a que – según él – hubiese comprendido a tiempo que no podría verla como algo más. Sai por su parte, se mantenía en pie al lado del sofá.

Naruto había sentido el chakra familiar de sus compañeros, fue a su encuentro pero nunca pensó que Sakura estuviera en calidad de médico con Sasuke; aún no se reponía de la decepción que le llevó saber que ella y Sai salían, pero no por ello dejaban de ser sus amigos. Cuando vio que Sakura revisaba los ojos de Sasuke, una preocupación por su amigo nació espontáneamente.

La chica terminó su labor y cerró de nuevo su estuche para saludar al rubio.

― Naruto ¡buenos días! ― dijo alegre, tratando de aparentar que nada pasaba.

― Buenos días Sakura-chan, Sai ― respondió el rubio, luchando por que sus emociones no afloraran frente a esos dos.

Los cuatro se sentaron en torno a la mesa de centro que había en la sala, aunque Sasuke no estaba muy cómodo con ello, ni siquiera los había invitado, no le gustaba tanta gente, bastante tenía ya con el dobe que estaba al lado suyo

― Y díganme ¿cómo estuvo la despedida de Neji? ―

― Bien ― dijo escuetamente Sasuke.

― Será la boda del año ― habló ahora mas animado el rubio ― con la ostentosidad del clan Hyuuga. Hinata-chan es bellísima 'ttebayo; de seguro se verá hermosa con su traje de novia ―

Todos asintieron, el clan Hyuuga era de los mas antiguos de la aldea y de los mas respetados por el mundo shinobi, seguramente sería una boda de ensueño, con toda la tradición y elegancia que solo ellos podrían ofrecer.

― ¿Creen que use el Shiromoku*? ― comentó Sai

― Es lo mas probable, los Hyuuga son muy tradicionalistas ― participó ahora Sasuke, el clan Uchiha también lo era en su tiempo y recordó como una vez su madre le contó que su boda con Fugaku había sido muy conservadora y que ella había lucido un Uchikake* precioso.

― Debe ser hermoso casarse…Sasuke kun ¿tu piensas casarte? ― Sakura sin ocultar su ilusión, se imaginó a ella misma vestida con un Shiromoku de ensueño y a Sasuke con un chaké oscuro a su lado.

Sasuke endureció las facciones por la pregunta ― No lo sé, apenas tengo veinte ― Fue obvio para todos que la pregunta le había incomodado. La sala se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos hasta que Sai se encargó de romperlo.

Sakura y Sai se despidieron, había cosas que hacer y Sai no estaba dispuesto a seguir allí solo por hacerle el favor a Sakura; ésta algo molesta con el albino, hizo caso y prometió a Sasuke que al día siguiente le entregaría los resultados.

Cuando cerraron la puerta Naruto se cruzó de brazos frente al Uchiha ¿Cómo no le había dicho él tampoco que estaba enfermo? Primero Sakura y Sai, luego el; al parecer sus amigos no confiaban en él.

― Sasuke ¿Por qué diablos no me habías dicho que estabas enfermo? ―

Sasuke no lo vio necesario, además no quería preocupar al rubio con sus cosas. Suspiró y se tiró de largo en el sofá poniendo su antebrazo en su frente.

― No es nada grave, no estoy enfermo, es por el uso del sharingan ―

Naruto se sentó a su lado en el poco espacio que quedaba y le miró de forma recriminatoria.

― ¿Y cuando te curarás? ― preguntó con inocencia.

― Es crónica, pero no degenerativa ― lo último gracias a Tsunade, sin su intervención, el moreno hubiese quedado ciego al cabo de unos años más.

Naruto se sintió aliviado y miró el reloj, ya era hora de irse. Pero tenía que agradecer a Sasuke por su cordialidad.

― Teme, vamos te invito a desayunar 'ttebayo ―

Sasuke le miró extrañado como si algo se hubiera salido de lo normal.

― No me mires así, me acaban de pagar lo de la última misión, te quiero agradecer por haber cargado conmigo anoche insensible ―

Sasuke soltó una risa que Naruto no supo como interpretar.

― No lo hice para que me agradecieras tonto; me diste lástima eso fue todo ―

De seguro, años atrás el rubio se hubiera ofendido por la respuesta de Sasuke y en consecuencia, una pelea se hubiera desatado, pero con todas las cosas que pasaron juntos y el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, Naruto aprendió a leer entre líneas; Sasuke le había ayudado por ser su amigo y porque no le dejaría así como así, igual que él, que siempre estaría cuando el Uchiha le necesitara.

― No seas obstinado ― respondió el rubio poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina por un poco de agua.

Sasuke se sentó ahora sobre el sofá y miró la espalda de su compañero, le lucía bien el emblema de su Clan, sería perfecto si debajo de él bordara algo como "Propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke"; sonrió por sus propios pensamientos, obviamente eso nunca sucedería, pero nada le impedía fantasear un poco.

― No saldré a desayunar contigo; no quiero que la gente te vea con el emblema del Clan Uchiha ― picó Sasuke al Uzumaki que se le habían crispado los nervios al escuchar tal declaración.

― ¿Qué dices bastardo? ― Aparentemente enojado, Naruto se dirigía hacia el mismo sofá con un par de vasos.

― Eso, que sería muy denigrante que tú portaras el emblema del Clan ― Aunque a decir verdad, Sasuke no sentía mucho del por qué enorgullecerse, los Uchiha habían llevado la devastación a Konoha y fue por uno de ellos que perdió todo lo que una vez amó; afortunadamente aún tenía a Naruto.

Naruto hizo unas cuantas muecas mientras maldecía por lo bajo y le extendió el vaso con agua que llevaba en las manos, mientras que él tomaba del propio.

― Mejor ― dudó Sasuke por unos momentos proseguir ― mejor, prepara el desayuno aquí ―

Feliz, Naruto asintió; le gustaba pasar tiempo con su compañero, después de haber logrado recuperar la paz en el mundo ninja su lazo se había fortalecido, y lo mejor era que ahora convivían con mas armonía que antes; quizá por el temor a perderse de nuevo, habían comprendido lo mucho que necesitaban mutuamente. Naruto generalmente visitaba a Sasuke a diario cuando no tenía misión, en ocasiones veían el televisor o jugaban videojuegos; e incluso salían por ahí a pasar la tarde junto a Sakura o con alguno de los muchachos. Sasuke aun no era muy abierto con sus sentimientos, pero Naruto lo comprendía, los años y las cosas que pasaron no le habían dejado indiferente, inclusive, el rubio estaba consciente de que el Uchiha solía tener pesadillas y problemas para poder conciliar el sueño, aunque ahora aparecían con menor frecuencia.

Sasuke se acercó a la cocina y tomó asiento; ya eran las diez de la mañana y no había probado nada; estaba realmente hambriento, solo esperaba que Naruto hubiese cocinado algo decente.

― Te hice té, supuse que no querrías zumo de naranja ― dijo el rubio al tiempo que mordía una esquina de su sándwich de pollo.

― Esta bien ― respondió el Uchiha mientras miraba comer a su compañero. De vez en cuando, la culpa le atacaba, pero podría soportarlo vivir con la mentira a que Naruto se enterara de lo que había sucedido entre ambos.

El rubio observaba como Sasuke mordía lentamente su comida, guardando la postura y los modales hasta en el mínimo detalle. _Bastardo. Con lo que me costó traerte de vuelta._

― Sasuke ― llamó el rubio cortando el leve silencio que se había formado en ese desayuno.

― Hm ―

Naruto se acomodó sobre su asiento, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo realmente importante.

― Nadie, aparte de tu y yo ¿nadie mas vino anoche? ― inquirió con cierta timidez.

Ok. Estaba loco, pero no se quedaría con la duda; esa morena espectacular de la noche anterior le había dejado ¿Cómo decirlo? Impactado quizá; sabía que era una tontería que alguien se metiera a la casa de Sasuke para montársela con él, pero al menos quería estar seguro. Sasuke por otro lado, sintió que un pedazo de pan se atoraba en su garganta.

― No ― respondió para empujar el trozo de comida que estaba descendiendo lentamente por su esófago.

― Ya veo ― murmuró más para sí Naruto, aunque eso no evitó que Sasuke lo escuchara.

El rubio se llevó una mano a la cabeza y comenzó a reír tontamente, si, era una tontería pensar que había sido real.

― Es una tontería 'ttebayo ―

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, fingiendo que no comprendía del todo acerca de lo que Naruto hablaba.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― se aventuró a preguntar.

― Te vas a reír de mi bastardo ― El berrido de Naruto había sonado mas infantil de lo necesario; al rubio realmente le apenaba que Sasuke se burlara de él, pero prefería la burla de Sasuke a la de alguien más, finalmente, ya estaba acostumbrado. ― Anoche sentí que una chica se metía a la cama; era realmente hermosa, y si no estuvieras tu diciéndome que no había nadie mas en la casa, juraría que no fue un sueño ―

El Uchiha sintió que el aire se le escapaba de golpe, dispuesto a cambiar su nerviosismo, se puso en pie para ir a lavar los platos y demás, y así no tener que mirar de frente al rubio; sabía que éste era un poco torpe y despistado, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta en los nervios que le estaban atacando.

― ¿A sí? Y ¿Cómo era? ― se atrevió a preguntar _Actúa normal_.

El rubio pareció pensarlo por unos instantes; en verdad no recordaba del todo, solo se acordaba de su cabellera negra, su piel nácar, su voz dulce, lo suave de su tacto, el ligero aroma a sándalo y menta que percibió cuando estuvieron íntimamente cerca y sobre todo, lo bien que le había hecho sentir su cercanía.

― No lo sé… solo recuerdo que era muy linda; maldición si la tuviera frente a mí me casaría con ella ―

Y Sasuke sintió que el cuerpo se le estaba congelando, y se sintió incapaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa ¿Era verdad lo que Naruto decía? Si el fuera mujer, entonces estaría casado con el rubio. Sasuke soltó un bufido ¿Él pensando en matrimonio? Tan solo hacerlo le causaba escalofríos, nunca había reparado en él y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo; esa tontería de "Hasta que la muerte nos separe" simplemente era eso, una estupidez sin fundamento y que funcionaba en solo unos mínimos porcentajes de casos.

― Hablas como si fuera la mujer de tus sueños dobe ―

Naruto rió ante el comentario. Recogió su ropa sucia del dormitorio y prometió al moreno regresarle la suya mas tarde dirigiéndose hacia la salida, ya era hora de irse, había estado prácticamente toda la mañana en casa de Sasuke, ya estaba abusando de la cordialidad de su compañero.

― Quizá sea una premonición, tal vez esté por allí esperando a que la encuentre ― respondió en tono infantil, tratando de sonar como los diálogos de los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, Naruto era un caso aparte. Se despidieron en silencio y el Uchiha no esperó a que Naruto diera algunos pasos cuando ya había cerrado la puerta. Ya en soledad, respiró profundo, la casa había quedado impregnada de la vibra de su amigo. Había sido una buena mañana, el moreno agradecía que Naruto formara parte de su vida y que éste, a pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho, aún siguiera tan incondicional como siempre.

Así, pasaron tres largas semanas. El equipo de Kakashi había salido de misión, nada grave pero sí algo laboriosa a lo que había logrado escuchar Sasuke de labios del mismo Naruto.

Esa mañana Naruto estaba tremendamente feliz, había recibido al fin la paga y podría ir a visitar a Sasuke y regresarle de una vez por todas el chándal azul que se había tomado la libertad de usar cuando durmió en su casa; habían llegado en la noche, pero no le pareció prudente ir a esas horas; así que, ahora el rubio iba de tejado en tejado para llegar lo mas pronto posible a la mansión Uchiha. No tardó mucho en llegar y llamó a la puerta un par de veces, esperando impaciente y temiendo la reprimenda de Sasuke por no haberle llevado temprano su ropa; sin embargo, el Uchiha no contestó al llamado. El rubio sabía que Sasuke se encontraba allí, puesto que podía sentir su chakra; quizá no quería abrirle, pero él, siempre tan obstinado, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

Naruto subió entonces hacia el balcón que daba al dormitorio de su amigo, sabía de sobra la estructura de la casa y no tardó en llegar al lugar. Sasuke solía dejar las cortinas abiertas de vez en cuando para que la humedad y el frío no se apoderara de la casa, gracias a ello, Naruto pudo ver que el moreno estaba aparentemente dormido; sin embargo no había tranquilidad en su sueño; se movía constantemente y su rostro parecía contraerse en muecas que el Uzumaki no supo clasificar.

_De nuevo esta soñando_ adivinó Naruto, tras haber sido testigo de ese comportamiento en algunas ocasiones, sobre todo, los meses que Sasuke estuvo en el hospital tras su regreso. Como entonces, Naruto corrió los ventanales que no habían sido cerrados del todo y fue hacia donde su compañero; dejó la ropa en la alfombra y abrazó a Sasuke con fuerzas, hundiéndolo en su pecho y tratando de calmarlo. El Uchiha parecía oponerse y luchó contra el agarre, hasta que el forcejeó cesó.

― Estoy aquí ― murmuró el rubio, recordando como a él, de niño le hubiese gustado que alguien le dijera algo similar cuando solía tener ese tipo de pesadillas.

Naruto ciñó fuerte su abrazo, tratando de que Sasuke no sufriera lo mismo que el había sufrido y enterró su nariz en el cabello de su compañero percibiendo un tenue olor a menta; por su parte Sasuke despertó al sentir una presencia ajena, aunque no amenazante y se encontró con el rubio abrazándolo; en otro tiempo, lo hubiese empujado hacia el lado contrario y gritado que no lo necesitaba, que se fuera de su casa y que no volviera a tocarlo ; pero ahora simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar del contacto, a sentir la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo del rubio y lo confortante que se sentían sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo.

**Notas finales:**

Ok, quizá es aburrido, tal vez esperaban algo mas emocionante y situaciones mas "embarazosas" pero éste capítulo era indispensable para los que siguen; en el próximo ya veremos a Sasuke con los síntomas de un embarazo y a Naruto lidiar con la salud del Uchiha ¿Sabe Naruto lo del embarazo? ¿Sabe quién es el papá? No por el momento, pero sí que lo sabrá.

Por otro lado, al parecer Naruto esta enamorado de la parte femenina de Sasuke y se ha decidido a encontrarla a como de lugar.

Shiromoku: Según tengo entendido, es el traje de novia tradicional japonés; es de color blanco y asemeja a un kimono. Se usa para la ceremonia religiosa o Shinto; aunque al parecer, últimamente las mujeres están optando por vestirse a lo occidental.

Uchikake: Es también parte del ajuar de novia, tradicionalmente es de color rojo con bordados en motivos de naturaleza; se usa sobre el shiromoku.

Si tengo un error háganmelo saber.

Por último, no estoy segura cuando actualizaré de nuevo, pues mis clases empiezan el lunes y llevaré dos materias extras y la carrera en sí me consume demasiado tiempo. De lo que si estoy segura es que no tardaré mas del mes, pues la historia la tengo bien planeada y se de que irá cada capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado y de nuevo; prometo que en el próximo capítulo habrá mas acción.

**..s  
**_Pues si, al que le toca sufrir ahora es a Sasuke, aunque después vendrá la recompensa XD, jaja tienes razón, Naruto ni enterado esta el pobre de su paternidad precoz.  
Muchas gracias por tu review‼!_

**marianhana  
**_Gracias por advertirme del error; suelo revisar varias veces antes de publicar pero curiosamente no me percaté de los errores del summary, el cual pienso que es sumamente importante, pues es la primera impresión que tenemos del fanfic. Ya lo corregí, gracias de nuevo. _

**tsukimine12  
**_Si, la culpa es de Sasuke y de Naruto por ser tan irresistible jeje, que bien que te gustó, por supuesto que lo continuaré, gracias por tu review._

**J.M Oliver**

_Oh! Si, muchas gracias por seguirme, espero leernos pronto.  
_

**Sakura1402  
**_Gracias por tu comentario, claro que lo continuaré con regularidad y te agradezco muchísimo que sigas la historia; hasta pronto._


	3. Felicidades, vas a ser papá

¡Felicidades vas a ser papá!  
_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Notas del capítulo:**Aquí estoy para recibir todos los tomatazos que quieran darme y lo que quieran decirme por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, prometí que no tardaría mucho pero les juro que la universidad me tiene loca, afortunadamente estoy en vacaciones de verano y espero avanzar todo lo posible en este fic que me ha gustado tanto. Debo decirles que el capítulo lo estuve escribiendo desde meses atrás pero lo borré dos veces y escribí tres, he aquí lo que quedó.

Espero que les guste, he estado imprimiendo mucho cariño porque la historia me parece muy tierna. Espero que les guste, disfrútenlo.

* * *

No, no soportaba mas la situación, ya era el quinto día consecutivo que Sasuke lo echaba de su casa, no insistiría en ir pero realmente se preocupaba, Sasuke había estado muy enfermo y el muy testarudo no había querido ir a visitar a Tsunade.

― ¡Sasuke! ¡Abre la maldita puerta o te llevaré arrastrando con la 'bachaan! ― gritó Naruto a todo pulmón al tiempo que golpeaba con sus puños la entrada de la mansión, le hubiera costado derrumbarla, pero si lo hacía, Sasuke no dudaría en reconstruirla con su propia piel y huesos.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Sasuke hacía decenas de jutsus que impidieran a ese tonto entrar por algún lugar, ventanas, puertas pequeñas etc. A veces Naruto llegaba a ser bastante molesto, cierto que se había mareado una que otra vez en su presencia y en una ocasión que el rubio llegó a su casa lo encontró con náuseas en el lavado, pero eso no era pretexto para que quisiera llevarlo a como diese lugar con la vieja Hokage, o al menos eso pensaba Sasuke.

Sasuke llevaba exactamente cuatro semanas sintiéndose así, aunque el chico culpaba a los efectos del sharingan que ya casi no lo utilizaba, pero las secuelas que habían quedado en su cuerpo después de tanto desgastamiento durante su alocada adolescencia rebelde habían sido severas.

Ese día había despertado más agotado y hambriento de lo normal, así que decidió comer algo para ir a dormirse durante toda la tarde; los gritos de Naruto habían cesado, suerte y se había ido. El reloj marcaba cerca la hora de mediodía y Sasuke estaba preparando un almuerzo ligero ya sin oír los berridos de su rubio amigo; esperó alrededor de quince minutos y no había señales de nadie fuera de su casa, así que se dispuso a comer, estaba a punto de cuando unos golpes a la puerta se lo impidieron.

_Maldito usuratonkachi, se las va a ver _pensó imaginando que aún era el Uzumaki, salió furioso a abrir la puerta principal imaginando las miles de maneras de callarle la boca a ese testarudo ninja cuando se sorprendió al no ver a quien el creía estaría allí.

― Hola Sasuke ― con una mano alzada, aparente sonrisa y su inseparable Icha Icha era Kakashi quien había irrumpido.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― respondió seco al saludo.

Retomando seriedad el jōunin encaró a Sasuke y suspiró, imaginando la reacción de su ex alumno después de que le dijera lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

― Tsunade quiere verte cuanto antes, al parecer quieren que te reincorpores a las filas de ninjas de la aldea ―

Y Sasuke no supo cómo reaccionar, cosa que Kakashi ya tenía prevista; por una parte estar sin hacer nada encerrado en su casa, reviviendo recuerdos y dando vueltas al pensamiento no era muy sano; pero por otro, no se sentía estar listo para volver a servir a Konoha, no quería servir a Konoha.

― Es tu decisión ― fue lo último que le dijo el ninja copia para desaparecer tan pronto como Sasuke pestañeó.

De inmediato, el moreno fue a tomar una cazadora y ponerse su calzado deportivo, no era ninja así que podía andar con ropa de civil y realmente hacía bastante frío como para andar con las usuales chancletas. No le apetecía para nada ver a Tsunade, pero mucho menos a los viejos del consejo, solo pensarlo le volvían las arcadas; si bien es cierto que no estaban los antiguos que habían influido directamente en la suerte de su clan, sabia que éstos también habían tenido que ver de alguna u otra forma en las decisiones que se tomaron en torno a su familia. Sólo llegaría frente a la Godaime y escucharía lo que ésta tuviera que decirle para hacerle saber su decisión.

Salió de casa y aseguró las puertas, de camino a la Torre Hokage se encontró con Sakura, quien lucia inusualmente feliz esa mañana.

― Buenos días Sasuke-kun ― exclamó alegremente la chica con una sonrisa aflorando en sus labios rosados.

― Buenos días Sakura ― mas por cordialidad, el Uchiha respondió al saludo siguiendo su camino sin reparar en la kunoichi; ésta se acomodó a su lado con cierto aire de indecisión en sus ojos.

Pero ya lo anticipaba Sasuke ¿Cómo no? Si estaban cerca del festival de primavera. De seguro Sakura le invitaría a ir con ella…pero ¿acaso no estaba saliendo con Sai?

― Veras Sasuke…― dudó la chica por unos instantes ― en unas semanas es el festival de la primavera, me preguntaba si irías este año ― dicho y hecho, paso lo que Sasuke temía.

― No; supongo que iras con Sai ¿me equivoco? ―

Sakura abrió los ojos, sin esperarse esa respuesta, pero era obvio que Sasuke pensara eso, pues ante todos ella y Sai eran pareja; aunque por como Sasuke había respondido, su corazón esperanzado lo interpretó como celos.

― No ― dijo fingiendo tristeza ― Sai y yo hemos tenido problemas ― Pensó que había madurado y que el fantasma de Sasuke al fin se había esfumado, pero cuando el Uchiha regresó Sakura sintió aflorar nuevamente sentimientos que estaban encerrados en ella; quizá nunca dejó de quererlo.

Sakura venía sosteniendo en sus manos una pila de – al parecer – informes, Sasuke la miró de reojo, realmente apreciaba a Sakura, era una buena amiga a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido durante los últimos años y sin duda alguna, si en sus manos estuviese le hubiera correspondido, pero Sakura debía comprender que no tenía cabida, no con él; era una lástima que el no pudiera corresponderle, sin duda alguna, si una mujer era buena candidata para estar a su lado esa era Sakura, que a pesar de no tener la belleza mas impactante ni venir de una familia de linaje alto tenía una inteligencia y un instinto de humanidad inigualables.

― ¿Vas con la Hokage? ― inquirió Sasuke, más por romper el silencio que por interés.

― Así es ¿tu también? ―

Y Sasuke con su aspecto inquebrantable y mirada fría, asintió.

Cuando menos pensaron tras la breve charla ya se encontraba ambos frente a la Torre Hokage, subieron hasta el último piso, allí se encontraba Tsunade, quien ordenó a Sakura dejar el papeleo sobre su escritorio y salir para poder platicar a solas con Sasuke; mientras Sakura salía, vio entrar a los miembros del consejo, cosa que no le dio buen presagio.

Duraron encerrados alrededor de una hora tras la cual se dispusieron a salir los ancianos, en sus rostros se veía el disgusto que seguramente el moreno les hizo pasar, éste permaneció junto a Tsunade sentado frente al escritorio de la quinta.

― Bien ― dijo la rubia mirando por el ventanal hacia el monte Hokage ― respeto tu decisión Sasuke, aunque en lo personal, no estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, nadie tenía derecho a opinar sobre sus acciones, nadie podía comprender lo que el había vivido para juzgarlo de esa manera; no serviría Konoha, no cuidaría a ningún miserable de esa aldea; bastante tenían ya con ser felices a costa de su familia; Sasuke se repetía incluso ¡Qué demonios hacía allí! Aunque la respuesta al final sería Naruto; Naruto era lo único que le quedaba, el rubio había estado casi a punto de morir por él, o más bien en sus manos; y esa fue la manera en que Sasuke pudo agradecerle en silencio, volviendo a la aldea. Aunque tuvo que soportar la angustia e incertidumbre de su futuro cuando éste no se resolvía, después de todo, decidieron no aplicarle la pena de muerte, Sasuke sabía que lo que la aldea deseaba era mantener el preciado dōjutsu como arma, al igual que mantenían al bijuu dentro de Naruto.

Salió furioso dando un fuerte portazo ignorando los gritos de Tsunade; aunque no llegó más allá de cinco metros porque un mareo le hizo desestabilizarse hasta perder por completo el equilibrio.

Naruto iba por las calles de Konoha pateando piedras y refunfuñando entre dientes en contra del Uchiha.

― Maldito Sasuke, yo que me preocupo por él y el tan malagradecido 'ttebayo, quisiera tenerlo aquí y apretarle ese delicado y blanquito cuello hasta hacerlo tronar…― decía Naruto apretando el puño de su mano derecha como si en realidad el cuello del Uchiha se encontrara en el, por ir metido en sus pensamientos homicidas chocó contra otra persona.

― ¿Qué te sucede Naruto? ― inquirió Sai mientras ayudaba a su compañero a ponerse en pie tras haber chocado con el rubio.

Ya en pie Naruto sacudió sus ropas y se avergonzó por no haber tenido precaución al caminar ― No pasa nada 'ttebayo ―

― Por tu rostro y tu tono de voz puedo asegurarte que estás molesto ―

Naruto suspiró profundo, era caso perdido tratar de persuadir a Sai ― Si lo estoy 'ttebayo ― aseveró ― Hace mas o menos dos horas fui a casa de Sasuke y el muy bastardo ni si quiera me dejó asomar la cabeza por su casa, me gritó que me largara el muy hijo de…― pronunció apretando sus puños mientras en su cara se dibujaba nuevamente la expresión de cólera.

― Uchiha Sasuke ― susurró Sai ― si no me equivoco lo vi entrar al hospital en una camilla ―

Naruto abrió los ojos en demasía y olvidando su anterior enojo fue corriendo directamente hacia el nosocomio dejando a un perplejo Sai.

― Creo que éste tipo de noticias hacen que la gente realice acciones impulsivas ― concluyó Sai al ver como Naruto brincaba de tejado en tejado hacia el hospital.

Ya dentro del hospital Naruto llegó al cuarto donde le dijeron estaba Sasuke encontrándose al mismo inconsciente y a Tsunade y Sakura en el lugar.

― Sasuke idiota, le dije que viniera a checarse, se estaba sintiendo mal desde hace tres semanas 'ttebayo ―

― Es extraño ― dijo Tsunade ― estaba muy bien, hasta me gritó y golpeó la puerta de la oficina Hokage el estúpido mocoso y de la nada simplemente se desplomó ―

Naruto escuchó atento lo que decía Tsunade preguntándose por qué la reacción del Uchihca mientras veía a Sakura sacar una muestra de sangre de su compañero para después, pasar a regular el suero que le era administrado.

― ¿Se pondrá bien Tsunade 'baachan? ― inquirió Naruto notoriamente preocupado.

Tsunade sonrió maternalmente al ver la preocupación del rubio por su compañero y no hizo sino darle palabras de aliento.

― No es necesario que te quedes ― aseveró la Godaime ― Sasuke se pondrá bien, mejor ve y entrena para tu próxima misión ― sugirió la mujer mientras veía un brillo nacer en los ojos del Uzumaki.

― ¿Es verdad Tsunade 'baachan? ¿Me darás una misión a mi solo? ― preguntó Naruto juntando sus puños bajo su barbilla en señal de ilusión, moviéndose de manera infantil frente a la mujer que solo atinó a rodar los ojos ante el comportamiento del rubio que encajaba mas con un personaje de algún manga shōjo que al de un futuro Hokage.

― Usuratonkachi, eres muy ruidoso ― Una tercera voz se escuchó y todos sintieron un alivio enorme tras escuchar hablar a Sasuke, al menos había recobrado el conocimiento.

― Sasuke-kun ¿cómo te sientes? ― preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa amigable; sin embargo Naruto no le dio tiempo al moreno de responder.

― Teme...te dije que tenías que atenderte esos malestares, mira como terminaste, desmayándote sin mas 'ttebayo ― recriminó el Uzumaki a su compañero; ambas mujeres rieron al ver la pequeña pelea trivial que se había creado en ese lugar.

Tras haber discutido un poco y que Sasuke hubiese explicado a Tsunade cómo es que se había sentido las últimas semanas Naruto salió a entrenar arduamente para su próxima misión, mientras que el Uchiha se quedó dormido a la espera de los resultados de sus análisis.

Cuando Sasuke despertó ya era un poco tarde, así que encendió la luz del cuarto y esperó pacientemente hasta que llegaran con los resultados; a los minutos tocaron la puerta, era Sakura quién traía consigo unos papeles que mostraban el estado general de su compañero.

― En la última revisión de rutina salió lo mismo que hoy ― dijo pausadamente la ninja médico ― Afortunadamente ― habló dudando si era lo mas correcta la palabra que había usado debido a las circunstancias ― en tu sangre no hay resquicios de que tengas una infección, ni un bacteria o virus, no hay incremento de plaquetas ni de leucocitos, todo esta muy bien, quizá un ligero incremento en ciertas hormonas pero eso no es para que te pongas como hoy; sería necesario hacerte estudios mas a fondo, una resonancia magnética nos sacaría de dudas pero temo que el equipo se dañó durante la guerra y no hemos adquirido otro por falta de presupuesto, has tenido unos años muy pesados Sasuke-kun, quizá en una de tus tantas batallas o en algún experimento de Orochimaru se te hayan dañado órganos que es importante reparar lo mas pronto posible ― comenzó a hablar Sakura mas para sí misma que para el paciente; preocupada por lo que su compañero pudiera tener y las causas de su deterioro de salud.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo recordando cosas que no le gustaría, quizá pudiera ser cierto y ahora resentía todos los golpes tanto físicos como mentales y demás.

― ¿Puedo irme? ― inquirió el Uchiha cuando escuchó que Sakura había terminado con un discurso que solo le hizo confundirse más.

― Tsunade-sama viene en unos minutos, ella te dirá qué hacer ―

Y como si le hubiesen invocado Tsunade entró sin avisar al cuarto de hospital.

― Uchiha ― habló con una voz amenazante ― tal parece que no tienes nada, he estado pensando y creo que tu estado de salud es debido al aislamiento que has tenido éste último año; casi no sales ni siquiera de la mansión Uchiha y eso puede estar afectándote gravemente, la cuestión no es solamente física sino también psicológica, así que en un par de días te vas de misión junto a Naruto y no acepto una objeción ¿me entiendes? ―

Sakura miró sorprendida y feliz a Tsunade, seria excelente que Sasuke se reincorporara como ninja a la aldea, las cosas empezarían a ir como antes; sin embargo, Sasuke le miró con el ceño fruncido, el había dicho que no sería ninja, no si eso significaba servir a Konoha.

― Sabes mi respuesta ― pronunció el Uchiha

Tsunade enfureció y apretó los puños tratando de canalizar su energía en sus manos hasta que no pudo más y explotó liberando su fuerza en un buró que estaba peligrosamente cerca de Sasuke; Sakura pensó que si la enfermedad no dañaba al moreno Tsunade si que lo haría e igualmente se sorprendió cuando la Hokage tomó a Sasuke del cuello de su camisa y le levantó varios centímetros de la camilla, el Uchiha por su parte, se mantenía tan impasible como siempre.

― No te estoy preguntando mocoso, te lo estoy ordenando y velo por este lado, no servirás a la aldea, solo irás para cuidar que Naruto no cometa una tontería ― dijo para soltarle de golpe.

― Qué poco confían en el ― habló Sasuke ― Naruto ha demostrado ser capaz de cuidarse solo y cuidar a toda esta miserable aldea sin ayuda de nadie, no entiendo por qué quieren que vaya a cuidarle ― habló con desprecio.

Tsunade sabía lo que Sasuke estaba diciendo; sin embargo lo de Naruto era solo una coartada para persuadir a Sasuke de que aceptara una maldita misión.

― Lo sé Sasuke ― habló mas calmada la mujer ― pero por eso mismo. Naruto será nuestro próximo Hokage en cuanto madure un poco mas, y como tal, no podemos permitir que corra riesgos innecesarios, puedo decirte sin duda alguna, que Naruto es la persona mas valiosa con la que contamos en la aldea, no solo por su fuerza o por ser un jiinchuriki, Naruto es un humano que tiene sentimientos tan nobles que nunca los había visto en nadie mas, el es la persona perfecta para ocupar el puesto de Hokage en unos años, todos estaremos felices cuando lo haga, así que, es necesario cuidar de él así como el ha cuidado de nosotros ― tal discurso dejó hasta a la misma Godaime perpleja; nunca se imaginó tener tanta oratoria para convencer a Sasuke de ir a misión.

Finalmente Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Era jueves por la mañana y Naruto se sentía lleno de energía y feliz, estiró sus piernas, tomó un baño, desayunó y salió ya vestido y con su mochila hacia su próxima misión; estaba en las puertas de la aldea, a punto de salir rumbo hacia donde decía el informe que Tsuade le entregó un día antes cuando sintió una presencia conocida detrás suyo. Entornó la mirada y vio a Sasuke con cara de molestia, vestido con una camisa oscura y unos pantalones de tonalidad clara como solían usar los miembros de su clan, con kusanagi y una mochila colgando de sus hombros.

― ¿Nos vamos? ― inquirió el Uchiha incómodo por el repaso visual que le estaba dando su compañero. Naruto lo miró confundido por unos segundos ― me han reincorporado a las filas ninja de la aldea dobe ― aclaró Sasuke antes de que el cerebro de su compañero hiciera explosión por la cadena de pensamientos que seguramente se estaría tejiendo dentro de esa rubia cabecita.

La sonrisa mostrada por Naruto fue inigualable; el rubio corrió hacia Sasuke para pasarle un brazo por el cuello y atraerlo inconscientemente hacia sí, víctima de la alegría que le golpeó al saber la noticia; al moreno el contacto – ya ocurrido en otras ocasiones – le estremeció en ese momento, pero supo como controlar sus emociones de la mejor manera.

― ¡Es genial 'ttebayo! ― gritó el Uzumaki mientras iban caminando rumbo al poblado sin quitar aún el contacto ― sería estupendo que Tsunade 'baachan nos asignara una misión junto a Kakashi, Sakura y Sai, ya sabes, para recordar viejos tiempos ― Sasuke se zafó del agarre y arrugó el entrecejo, Naruto hacía demasiados planes en poco tiempo.

― ¿Y tener que salvarte como lo hacía siempre? No, gracias ― picó el moreno a su compañero, quien no tardó en estallar entre berridos que hacían alusión a un berrinche infantil.

Y es que Naruto era tan cabezota para no comprender que Sasuke hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de pensar en el de esa forma, porque para Sasuke hacía mas de cinco años Naruto era su igual; reconocía su fuerza, valor, voluntad y encima de ello las miles de virtudes que el rubio poseía.

― Pues a ver quién es el que le salva el trasero a quien bastardo ― gritó el rubio sin ser consciente de la sonrisa de su compañero que se divertía con hacerlo enojar de esa manera.

Estaban un poco adentrados en el bosque cuando se echaron a correr para ganar tiempo y terminar lo antes posible; avanzaron varios kilómetros sin dar por terminada su discusión aunque era realmente Naruto el que hablaba, Sasuke se limitaba a escucharlo o a fingir que le escuchaba hasta que éste último paro en seco. El rubio le miró extrañado pues sintió el chakra de Sasuke cambiar notoriamente a uno mucho mas oscuro y vio como el Uchiha llevaba su brazo hacia la espalda para desenvainar su katana.

― Sasuke ― dijo Naruto en un hilo de voz ― no es para tanto 'ttebayo ―

Creyó que Sasuke le atacaría molesto por el montón de insultos que le había atribuido anteriormente pero solo un instante después él también se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, estaban rodeados. Sasuke se giró y bloqueó algunas armas ninja con su katana mientras que Naruto brincó a esquivar unas agujas que se dirigían hacia el. Los ninjas se acomodaron ambos cubriéndose las espaldas y una gruesa cortina de humo les impidió ver más allá, Sasuke imprudente y sin repararse a pensar en las consecuencias activó su sharingan para localizar a los enemigos.

― Naruto, son solamente cinco, el resto son clones ― aseveró el moreno.

― Esto no es nada para Naruto Uzumaki 'ttebayo ― dijo el ninja acomodándose su banda.

― En la copa de aquel árbol está un sello que es de donde emana el humo, tenemos que quitarlo ― intervino nuevamente Sasuke.

― De acuerdo, yo iré ―

Naruto corrió hacia la dirección que Sasuke le había indicado esquivando algunas armas que le eran lazadas una tras otra, cuando iba a quitar el sello estuvo a punto de caer en una trampa de los enemigos, al parecer el sello era solo un señuelo para quedar atrapado entre una invocación de cadenas que estaba en ese lugar; si embargo, como hijo del rayo amarillo de Konoha, el rubio lo impidió con una velocidad impresionante quitando así el sello y desapareciendo el humo, dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo y vio a Sasuke que luchaba contra dos de los atacantes.

― Taiju kage bushin no jutsu ― decenas de clones saltaron a auxiliar al Uchiha, aunque a decir verdad no es que lo necesitara mucho; los enemigos empezaron a atacar a los clones eliminando a varios en el proceso mientras Sasuke y el verdadero Naruto se encontraban en el centro; sin embargo algo no marchaba bien, segundos después de que Naruto llegara Sasuke se desplomó nuevamente quedando completamente vulnerable a los ataques.

― ¡Teme! ― gritó el rubio encolerizado ― Idiota despierta, no sirves de nada ahí tirado ― le recriminaba en voz baja esperando que los oponentes no se dieran cuenta, aunque no tardarían mucho en hacerlo, pues los cientos de clones que les cubrían estaban desapareciendo poco a poco.

Naruto se agachó para tomar a Sasuke y salir hacia un lugar seguro cuando los oponentes se dieron cuenta de quien era el verdadero ninja, pues llevaba al Uchiha prácticamente en brazos; Naruto tenía una velocidad impresionante pero el peso extra de Sasuke no le permitía moverse con facilidad; situados en lo alto de un árbol, el rubio puso a Sasuke en manos de un par de bushins y volvió a hacer el tajuu kage bushin esperando a que éstos les dieran ventaja de avanzar un poco mas. No es que los enemigos fueran muy poderosos, sabía que en unos cuantos minutos podría acabar con el problema, pero no quería dejar a Sasuke tan expuesto en ese estado, primero se encargaría de dejarlo sano y salvo. Avanzaron un poco mas hacia una colina y allí en el suelo el rubio junto a sus clones dejó a Sasuke e invocó a alguno de la familia gama.

― Kuchiyose no jutsu ―

Aunque no esperó ver a quien apareció frente a él cuando el humo se disipó. Labios gruesos y cubiertos por brillo labial rojo, pestañas postizas y un enorme lazo rosado en la espalda; Gamariki apareció con la mirada mas sensual y aterradora que Naruto había visto hasta entonces.

― ¡Tu!― chilló el chico señalando al sapo – que mas bien parecía rana –

― Naruto-kun ¡Cuánto tiempo! ― exclamó la invocación ― has crecido bastante muchacho ― dijo finalmente para pasar la mirada por todo el cuerpo del hiperactivo ninja.

El rubio pasó por alto la mirada del sapo y se concentró en Sasuke ― No es por ofender ni nada Gamariki-san pero yo esperaba ver a otro… ―

Las palabras del Uzumaki fueron interrumpidas por un alegre sapo que giraba en su propio eje liberando destellos como si se tratara de una visión de fantasía ― Todos están ocupados celebrando la llegada de la primavera y yo como tengo tiempo libre, claro hasta que llegue la noche, vine en cuanto supe que un chico joven necesitaba ayuda ―

Naruto debió suponerlo, no tuvo control del flujo de su chakra durante la invocación, estaba muy nervioso por Sasuke y no pudo invocar a uno de los gama en particular.

― Bueno, necesito un favor ― hablo bajo el ninja ― quiero que te lleves a Sasuke y mas tarde lo regresar, ha caído inconsciente y esta en peligro si se queda aquí ―

Gamariki bajó la mirada hacia el piso y vio a un desfallecido Sasuke, inmediatamente las mejillas se le tornaron rosadas y Naruto le advirtió que quería a Sasuke sano y salvo de regreso.

― No te preocupes chico, yo lo cuidaré muy bien ― dijo el sapo para tomar a Sasuke con su lengua; sin embargo cuando lo giró vio la insignia del clan Uchiha en la espalda del moreno y volvió a soltarle sin importarle el golpe que se llevo el ninja tras impactar nuevamente con el suelo ― No me dijiste que era el mocoso Uchiha ― recriminó el sapo a Naruto.

Naruto se molestó, odiaba que la gente – o animales o invocaciones – tuvieran a Sasuke en el concepto de asesino, criminal o que simplemente le rechazaran por ser un Uchiha ― ¡Qué importa 'ttebayo! ¡El necesita ayuda y soy yo quien te lo esta pidiendo! ― el rubio estaba desesperado, sabía que en cualquier momento podrán alcanzarle.

― No, no me lo llevo ― dijo Gmariki cruzándose de brazos y girando su rostro hacia la derecha.

― Por favor Gamariki-san ―

― No ―

― Por favor ―

― No, no y no ―

El rubio tuvo que hacer fuerza y gala de su autocontrol; se acercó a Gamariki y con los ojos mas suplicantes y con la pupila dilatada a un cien por ciento le rogó que se llevar a Sasuke de allí.

― Por favor Gamariki-san ― rogó alargando la última sílaba hasta tocar el corazón del sapo.

― Ay ― suspiró la invocación ― si me lo pides con esa carita no puedo decirte que no ― dijo acariciando la mejilla del Uzumaki, quien apretaba los dientes por no desesperarse ― Bien ― dijo Gamariki ― me lo llevaré y te lo regresaré completo mas tarde ― finalizo para después envolver con su lengua al Uchiha y meterlo dentro de su boca.

― Solo te advierto que no lo hagas enfadar, tiene un carácter muy "explosivo" 'ttebayo ―

― No te preocupes, sabré controlarlo ― se despidió el sapo guiñándole un ojo al rubio.

Naruto suspiró, esperaba que Gamariki no hiciera enfadar al Uchiha o sería él quien estaría en problemas.

― Ahora, vamos a acabar con esto de una buena vez ―

Más allá, en Konoha se podía ver a Sai sentado bajo las ramas de un enorme árbol con su cuaderno de dibujo y lápiz en mano; de vez en cuando, giraba su rostro hacia su izquierda, que casualmente daba hacia la entrada de la torre Hokage. Estaba por terminar su dibujo cuando volvió a girar la mirada hacia el mismo lugar y vio a Sakura con Ino después se llevó una mano al pecho y sus ojos se abrieron en demasía, estaba asustado muy asustado. Volvió a posar su mirada sobre el lugar y cuando vio que Sakura se acercaba hacia donde él estaba sintió náuseas y una sensación inquietante en el estómago; eso era, sin duda Sakura lo enfermaba.

La chica se sentó al lado de Sai y le tocó la frente, eso solamente hizo que Sai se pusiera peor.

― ¿Te pasa algo Sai? ― inquirió preocupada la kunoichi

― Sakura, tu me enfermas ― declaró Sai sin quitarse la mano del pecho.

La chica se enfureció y arremetió contra Sai el cual fue a parar a varios metros de distancia.

― ¡Shannaro! ¡¿Qué diablos significa eso? ―

Sai frotándose la cabeza por el golpe recibido se puso en pie y caminó hacia la chica a quien le atacó un sentimiento de culpa por el moretón que traía el chico en su ojo derecho.

― Bueno yo…cuando tu estás cerca me dan taquicardias, náuseas, el estómago me duele y el cuerpo entero me tiembla ―

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa y después sonrió tiernamente, suspiró y llevo a Sai a sentarse junto a ella y el cuaderno de dibujo, el cual recogió del suelo y miro detenidamente. Paso sus ojos por la última ilustración y se reconoció a si misma allí. Por un momento olvidó lo que Sai le había dicho.

― Sai ― habló con un tono de voz que al ANBU le causó escalofríos ― ¿Qué se supone que es? Yo no tengo la frente tan amplia, mis piernas son más torneadas y definitivamente no estoy tan plana ― gritó la chica refiriéndose a su retrato a lápiz.

Sai miró su dibujo y luego a la kunoichi, definitivamente eran idénticas ― ¿No te gusta? Pensaba regalártelo ― dijo el chico. Sakura no respondió, solamente se limitó a ver a Sai quien tenía los ojos acuosos. ― No se por qué, pero me esta saliendo otra vez agua de los ojos ―

Sakura se sintió morir y puso su mano sobre la de Sai, el chico en verdad era una ternura, volvió a sentirse culpable, Sai no merecía que ella lo tratara así ― Lo de Sasuke, ya no es necesario fingir que salimos, segundo; yo no te enfermo, eso que sientes es algo normal y en cuanto al dibujo, si que me gustó ― finalizó con una sonrisa para pasar a sacar un espejo de su porta shuriken y verse en él ― de hecho mi frente es así, soy plana y mis piernas están un poco flacas ― dijo desganada.

Sai volvió a mirarla, las lágrimas ya se le habían secado y cuando Sakura le dijo todo eso se sintió mucho mejor ― Lo sé, le he dicho mucho a Naruto-kun que eres una chica muy fea ―

― ¡Shannaro! ― Esa vez Sai terminó con el rostro incrustado en el piso.

Sakura se tronó los puños y suspiró _Me pregunto cómo les estará yendo a Naruto y Sasuke_

Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde cuando Naruto logró llegar al pueblo que Tsunade le indicó después de acabar con los revoltosos que se habían cruzado en su camino hacía un par de horas; allí se encontró con la noticia de que los ninjas que lo atacaron habían sido enviados por el patriarca de una familia poderosa asentada en el País de Fuego hacía pocos años y había tomado el control del poblado por tener los mayores recursos económicos, tal familia tenía a su servicio a un pequeño ejército de ninjas rebeldes; sin embargo el simple nombre de Uzumaki Naruto, hijo de Yondaime Hokage y Uzumaki Kushina bastó para que los ninjas desistieran de sus servicios mercenarios y dejaran de intimidar a los habitantes; aunque por si a caso, Naruto prometió que él iría de nuevo si algo se salía de control. El rubio se sintió feliz, era un ninja muy conocido, respetado y sobre todo apreciado por las personas mas allá de los limites del País del Fuego.

Iba por el camino mientras comía algo de lo que los aldeanos le habían regalado y guardaba un poco para Sasuke; cuando hubo terminado se detuvo en una parte despejada para invocar nuevamente a Gamariki; solo esperaba que Sasuke no estuviera muy molesto por vetarlo de la misión, pero prefería dejar bien al Uchiha que traerlo consigo, no soportaría si algo le pasara a su amigo. Hizo los sellos de perro, carnero, pájaro, mono, jabalí y emanó su chakra en el suelo; en unos pocos instantes apareció una nube de humo que se fue disipando conforme pasaban los segundos y lo que vio no le dejo nada contento. Gamariki estaba como si hubiera sido atrapado en medio de una tormenta eléctrica, incluso sus pestañas y su lazo aún soltaban electricidad.

― ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Qué diablos significa esto 'ttebayo? ― no, Naruto no era tonto y sabía que el pobre sapo había sido víctima de uno de los chidori de Sasuke, seguramente el moreno estalló en cólera en algún momento de su estadía en el Monte Myōbokuzan*.

― Es un chico muy apuesto pero es muy irritable ― dijo Gamariki cerrando los párpados ― y acá entre nos tiene un carácter bastante cambiante ― susurró lo último al rubio quien soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

― Usuratonkachi ― ahora el Uchiha era quien se veía bastante molesto caminando hacia Naruto para tomarlo de su ropa y elevarlo a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo ― ¿Quién demonios te dio la autoridad para mandarme con éste sapo de costumbres dudosas hacia ese lugar? ― Naruto nunca le había temido a Sasuke, incluso en ese momento no le temió pero el sharingan teñido de rojo sangre le advirtió que tenía que irse con tiento; pero mantenerse callado no es una de sus virtudes.

― ¡Teme, suéltame de una maldita vez! ¡Estabas tirado y expuesto a cualquier ataque, no pensaba dejarte así 'ttebayo! ―

Sasuke iba a replicar, pero una risilla de Gamariki le interrumpió, ambos ninjas voltearon a ver al sapo preguntándose la causa de su alegría.

― Ustedes ¿son pareja? ― inquirió el sapo.

A Naruto los ojos se le parecieron salir de sus órbitas y Sasuke no estaba muy lejos de poner la misma cara del rubio, se vieron mutuamente y después vieron a Gamariki que no paraba de reírse de la situación.

― ¡No! ― gritaron ambos al unísono separándose varios metros uno del otro.

― ¡Sapo pervertido! ¡¿Qué tonterías dices 'ttebayo? ―

― Kukuku, es que, parece que lo fueran ―

― ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ― preguntó Sasuke con su mirada destellando furia.

― Nada, nada ― respondió la invocación sacudiendo su mano de un lado a otro ― mejor me voy muchachos, nos vemos ―

Y tal como lo dijo, desapareció en medio de una voluta de humo.

Sasuke miró con enojo al rubio y éste último suspiró ― es un sapo peculiar ― dijo el Uzumaki sin percatarse de la mirada de su compañero ― vamos Sasuke, deberíamos regresar a Konoha para que Tsunade 'baachan te de un nuevo chequeo, acéptalo, no estás bien ―

Sasuke solamente arrugó el entrecejo, empezaba a temer por su salud, tantos malestares no eran comunes, vio a Naruto sonriéndole y algo dentro de él se removió, realmente lo quería, y mucho como para imaginar dejarlo solo otra vez; de pronto su estómago sonó y recordó que tenía demasiada hambre.

― Lo siento ― respondió el Uchiha sonrojado llevándose las manos al estómago.

― No te preocupes, aquí te traje algo 'ttebayo ― Naruto se sentó en el piso y sacó de su mochila un bentō que contenía arroz, algunas verduras, salsa de soya, legumbres y pescado; en cuanto Sasuke lo tuvo entre sus manos empezó literalmente a devorar el contenido.

― Vaya que estabas hambriento ― Naruto nunca había visto a Sasuke ingerir los alimentos de esa manera, por eso cuando lo vio hacerlo no pudo impedir que tales palabras salieran de sus labios.

El Uchiha terminó de comer y vio que su abdomen estaba un poco mas grande que de costumbre, se estiró para relajar sus músculos y al parecer la comida le había sentado bien, pues su humor cambió drásticamente.

― Dobe, vámonos ya, yo también quiero que la vieja me revise; pero antes quisiera pasar a algún lugar que tuviera agua, huelo muy mal después de haber estado en la boca de ese sapo ― dijo Sasuke oliéndose la ropa y con arcadas por el terrible asco que le provocaba recordar como se había sentido entre la lengua de Gamariki.

Naruto asintió, el también estaba de acuerdo en lo último ― Sí, necesitas un baño, y yo mismo me aseguraré de que Tsunade 'baachan te diagnostique correctamente, así que no hay tiempo que perder, es hora de irnos 'ttebayo ―

El Uchiha asintió y decidió ir lo más pronto posible hacia la aldea, sin imaginar que al día siguiente estaría en el hospital de Konoha acompañado por Naruto tras haber vomitado dos veces en el camino.

Parecía un día lindo ¿qué podría salir mal? Sasuke esperaba que el diagnóstico de Tsunade esta vez fuera el correcto, estaba bastante cansado de sentirse enfermo; había pasado toda la mañana en diversos exámenes para dar con la causa de su enfermedad y al parecer ese sería el último, una ecografía para saber si algún órgano se encontraba dañado. Sasuke nunca imaginó que la causa de todos sus malestares y dolores de cabeza – aparte de Naruto – fuera un renacuajo deforme que se estaba formando en su interior.

Después de recibir la noticia de su aparente embarazo Sasuke se quedó en shock sentado sobre la camilla ante la mirada inquisidora de Tsunade y una mirada afligida de Sakura, y si, recordó perfectamente cómo diablos había terminado así; se puso en pie y sin decir ninguna palabra salió del cuarto de ultrasonido estrellando la puerta al punto de tumbarla, Tsunade le gritó y maldijo pero el Uchiha hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la Hokage; lo único que su resplandeciente sharingan veía era la idiota sonrisa del idiota ninja rubio que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Lo odiaba, en esos momentos no había nada que odiara más que a su estúpido compañero, su estúpida y tonta sonrisa y sus estúpidos espermatozoides hiperactivos, sobre todo a éstos últimos.

* * *

**Notas finales:** ¿Qué tal? Al fin llegamos al momento en el que Sasuke se entera de que está esperando un niño (o niña) y que el orgulloso padre (el otro padre) es Naruto. A partir del siguiente capitulo ya vernos la relación un poco más tensa y a Tsunade algo cotilla. Quiero aclarar que me esforcé todo lo posible porque el tiempo y los síntomas de embarazo concordaran; entre las dos y cuatro semanas de embarazo es cuando los síntomas empiezan a aparecer y a los dos meses como mínimo ya se puede ver el feto por medio de un ultrasonido.

*Monte Myōkobuzan: Es la tierra donde viven los sapos que invoca Naruto.

* Gamariki: No se si lo recuerden pero es un sapo que utilizó Jiraya para un entrenamiento con Naruto, este sapo cabe perfectamente en el término de Drag Queen; usa pestañas postizas, labial, lazos y es claramente homosexual.

**Spoiler del siguiente capítulo:** Sasuke se entera de algo muy feo y las paga contra Naruto, Naruto también se entera de lo mismo y hay una plática muy melosa entre ellos (bueno, mas por Naruto) es el festival de primavera y varias cositas por ahí.

No prometo cuando actualizaré porque no quiero quedar mal con las fechas; si tienen alguna sugerencia, idea etc… no duden en hacérmela saber.  
Muchas gracias por todos los reviews recibidos, me animan demasiado y me alegro de que la historia este agradando; nos vemos pronto,


	4. Mucha, mucha información

Mucha, mucha información  
_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Notas del capítulo:** Hace muy poco que actualicé si mal no recuerdo fue el martes, pero recibí muchos reviews que me pedían no tardar tanto y como no tengo prácticamente nada que hacer, la musa anda al ciento por ciento, no duermo por las noches y mi instinto friki anda mas despierto que nunca – este mes es la mayor convención de anime de mi ciudad – pues me puse a teclear como loca aquí ando con nuevo capítulo.

Creo que les gustará, a mi me agradó mucho como quedó; espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Tsunade pasaba su vista repetidas veces de Sasuke hacia los papeles que tenía entre manos; había sido una suerte poder parar al Uchiha, hacía apenas una hora el chico había salido destilando furia de la sala de ultrasonido, había roto la puerta, había atacado a Naruto con un chidori cuando el rubio le preguntó amablemente por su estado de salud y hasta habían tenido que inyectarle al moreno un calmante para poder detenerlo. Miro nuevamente a Sasuke que le devolvía una mirada llena de coraje y la rubia suspiró; sería mejor empezar con el interrogatorio.

― Bien Sasuke, esto es muy raro, nunca me había tocado atender un embarazo masculino ― dijo la mujer en voz baja, que aunque se encontraban en su consultorio particular nunca faltaban las enfermeras cotillas ― para poder salir con eso tienes que explicarme que fue lo que pasó ―

Sasuke enarcó una ceja ¿cómo pasó? Esa mujer le estaba tomando el pelo, podría jurar que la cara de pervertida que tenía era causada por el morbo que le daba a la vieja escucharle relatar su acto sexual.

― ¿No es obvio lo que pasó? ― inquirió Sasuke sin dejarse vencer por la ninja médico.

― Ya sé que tuviste que follar con alguien para que pudieras quedar preñado mocoso, pero no entiendo ¿eres hermafrodita o que demonios? ― Definitivamente, la quinta estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante el carácter hosco de su paciente.

― Oiroke no jutsu ― susurró Sasuke con la mirada clavada en sus piernas y un sonrojo no muy común en sus mejillas.

― Eso explica muchas cosas ― se tranquilizó la Hokage ― Quizá al momento de hacer la transformación estuvieras ovulando, aunque no por eso quiere decir que hayas quedado fecundado inmediatamente, debieron ser los espermatozoides de tu pareja bastante veloces como para llegar al óvulo antes de que tu deshicieras el jutsu; quedaste embarazado y al momento de deshacer la técnica el óvulo y útero se quedaron allí ―

Esta vez el Uchiha se sonrojó violentamente _¿Por qué tiene que referirse a mí como un homosexual? ¿Por qué dice así la palabra espermatozoide? Maldito usuratonkachi, hasta sus renacuajos son tan hiperactivos y persistentes como él_

― ¿Sucede algo Sasuke? ―

El aludido suspiró y miro de frente a Hokage, algo que tenía que dejar en claro era su masculinidad.

― Yo, no soy homosexual ― pronunció tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible y era cierto, no era homosexual; a él solo le gustaba Naruto, eso no o hacía gay ni bisexual – porque ahora que lo recordaba nunca le había interesado una mujer –

― Oh no, claro que no lo eres ―

El sarcasmo estaba en el aire.

Sasuke estaba demasiado confundido, apenas era un chico de veinte años con problemas emocionales y crisis de identidad sexual, recibir la noticia de que estaba esperando un hijo no le hizo mucho bien, no estaba preparado para eso, porque fue algo que no debió pasar, fue un accidente y todo por su culpa; aún le parecía una mentira, él, hombre, esperando un hijo de Naruto.

― Y ¿qué pasa en caso de que yo no quiera al bebé? ― era un miserable pero debía tener en mente esa opción, no sabía como enfrentar la situación.

Tsunade le lanzó una mirada condenatoria, ella no estaba de acuerdo con el aborto ― Debo decirte Sasuke que no tienes opción, el aborto no está legalizado en el país del Fuego; lo que puedes hacer es darlo en adopción cuando nazca, por las atenciones no te preocupes, yo misma me encargaré de que todo marche bien ―

Sasuke sintió nuevamente al mundo en su contra ¿dar en adopción algo suyo? Ni loco ¿qué pasaría si el niño – o niña – despertaba el sharingan?

― ¡Maldición! ― Gritó completamente frustrado ― esto no debió pasar ―

― No te mentiré que tu embarazo es de muy alto riesgo, el cuerpo de un hombre no esta preparado para dar a luz, si tu vida corre peligro, tal vez pueda practicar un aborto, las leyes deben comprender eso, aunque advierto que no estoy totalmente de acuerdo en hacerlo ―

― No ― intervino el Uchiha inmediatamente ― no quiero que discutan en el consejo que estoy embarazado ―

Si algo le había dejado en claro a Tsunade es que tanto ella como Sakura debían guardar su diagnóstico como un el mas estricto de los secretos, nadie, mucho menos Naruto, podía enterarse.

― Bien Sasuke, debemos empezar con unos datos insignificantes para poder hacer un expediente adecuado ―

Sasuke asintió, aun no sabia que pasaría con su ¿cómo decirle? Producto – porque si lo llamaba bebé o hijo se encariñaría con él antes de tiempo y crearía lazos fraternos – prefería prevenir –

― ¿Cuántos meses tienes de embarazo? ―

― Dos ―

― Nombre del padre, digo, del otro padre ― corrigió Tsunade

― Eso no necesitas saber ― exclamó Sasuke alarmado, sin duda, la Hokage era una mujer bastante entrometida y curiosa ― no te lo diré ―

Tsunade suspiró, no tenía idea de quién podría haber tenido el valor y la suerte de tirarse a Uchiha Sasuke; aunque un nombre ya resonaba en su mente. Arrugó el entrecejo y miró a Sasuke bastante molesta, lo mataría si había sido él quien la haría abuela, o más bien bisabuela.

― Puedes irte ― dijo la mujer entregándole un pequeño frasco de vitaminas prenatales a su paciente ― mañana vendrás a hacerte unos estudios de rutina ―

Sasuke salió sin despedirse, tenía muchas cosas las cuales pensar, lo único que deseaba era un enorme cuenco de sopa de miso y dormir toda la tarde para después, solucionar qué demonios haría con el "producto" que llevaba en su vientre. Al cerrar la puerta se encontró a Sakura quien le miraba aún con esos ojos tristes.

― Sakura, por favor, no lo tomes a mal, esto no debió suceder ―

― No tienes por qué darme explicaciones Sasuke-kun ― dijo la chica poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero ― cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme ―

― Gracias ―

Cuando Sasuke giró para salir del hospital, los ojos de Sakura no aguantaron las lágrimas y las dejaron salir liberando todo el dolor que tenía en su pecho, por eso nunca la había visto como una mujer, por eso Sasuke nunca se interesó en ella, porque a Sasuke no le gustaban las mujeres. Limpió sus ojos y entro a ver a Tsunade, aunque sabía que ésta se daría cuenta de que había estado llorando, no le importaba, solo esperaba que Sasuke estuviera bien.

Sasuke llegó a casa, se tumbó en la cama en cuanto abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, realmente estaba muy cansado tanto física como emocionalmente, quería que todo fuera una mentira, que eso no le estuviera pasando, porque era una falsedad que el ser padre cambiaba la manera de pensar, que se sentía felicidad y todas esas cosas, él se sentía completamente igual que siempre, solo que ahora sabía que tenía que solucionar un problema bastante grande. No sabía qué hacer si decidía traer al "producto" al mundo, él había crecido bajo las estrictas reglas de su padre, todo el amor que había conocido en su niñez era el de su madre e Itachi, no sabía cómo debería educar a un niño ni tampoco lo que debería hacer ¿Si fallaba? Después de todo ¿Qué podría ofrecerle? La misma vida condenada a la oscuridad de su clan, tener a un padre asesino que fue renegado por varios años y que aun era visto como amenaza; el no quería eso, y si lo daba en adopción las personas no tardarían en saber que era un Uchiha porque tarde o temprano el sharingan haría su aparición, entonces también le despreciarían y Naruto…a él no pensaba decirle absolutamente nada.

Recordó entonces que aun no había entregado el reporte de la misión, Naruto le había dicho que él lo haría porque al rubio nomás no se le daba muy bien eso, el Uchiha no puso objeción, aceptó hacerlo pero lo había olvidado después de todo el ajetreo de la mañana. Se levantó de la cama y tomó un bolígrafo negro para empezar a escribir, iría a entregarle el reporte a Tsunade lo mas pronto posible para no tener pendientes para mas tarde; terminó y se dirigió con el reporte en mano hacia la Torre Hokage, caminó por el pasillo pero sintió el chakra de los ancianos del consejo, afortunadamente Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane habían muerto durante la guerra; aunque eso no quería decir que los ancianos actuales le simpatizaran mas; escondió su chakra de manera magistral para no ser percibido por ese par, llegó a la puerta de la oficina pero cuando iba a tocar la puerta se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

― Tenemos que eliminar a Uchiha Sasuke ― pronunció la mujer del consejo.

Sasuke se quedó perplejo al oír tal declaración pero no quería construir hechos en base a lo que había oído, así que decidió escuchar hasta el final de la conversación – aunque no era su costumbre comportarse de esa manera –

― Aún no entiendo por qué no le aplicaron la pena de muerte cuando todas las naciones clamaban su cabeza ― dijo esta vez el hombre tras la puerta.

― Necesitamos su dōjutsu ― el Uchiha logró reconocer ahora la voz de Tsunade.

― De acuerdo ― dijo la anciana ― pero no es necesario mantenerlo con vida para tener el sharingan en nuestro poder ―

― Yo se que es lo que hago ― al parecer la Hokage estaba molesta por la conversación con el par de ancianos del consejo; inclusive Sasuke escuchó como caían unas cosas e impactaban contra el suelo.

― Eres my inteligente Tsunade, mandarlo a misiones con la esperanza de que no vuelva de una de ellas no nos haría ver como asesinos ante otras naciones, me parece bien que un ninja sea quien lo acompañe, en caso de morir su sharingan podría ser extraído de su cuerpo por otro miembro de nuestras filas ninja ―

Sasuke no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba ¿Acaso Tsunade, Naruto y los ancianos estaban de acuerdo en eso? ¿Buscaban que el muriera? Si era así ¿Por qué Naruto lo protegió de los enemigos? No podía ni quería creer, sintió su pecho contraerse y unas ganas inmensas de llorar junto con una furia gigantesca contra todos ¿Era posible que hasta Naruto lo odiara? Podía creer que Tsunade lo hiciera, pero Naruto no, él no. El Uchiha no quiso escuchar mas, salió en la dirección opuesta hasta llegar a la calle, ahí corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron para llegar al lago donde de niño solía quedarse mirando el agua para olvidar por un momento sus problemas.

― ¡No lo haré! ― grito Tsunade cansada de que los ancianos le estuvieran ordenando ― ¡Como ninja médico mi responsabilidad es proteger la vida no acabar con ella! ―

― Pero como Hokage tienes el deber de escuchar a tu parlamento, no mandas sola Tsunade-hime ― intervino el anciano, quien estaba sentado frente al escritorio de Tsunade.

La rubia se frotó las sienes, ella nunca le haría algo así a Sasuke y mucho menos a Naruto, tendría que negociar con ese par.

― De acuerdo, seguiré mandando a Uchiha Sasuke a misiones, pero hay unos requisitos que deben cumplirse para que lo haga ―

El par de ancianos asintieron dispuestos a escuchar, era necesario erradicar a los Uchiha de una vez por todas.

Era mas de mediodía, Naruto después de acompañar a Sasuke al hospital y que éste lo hubiera atacado saliendo de su último examen, se encontró con el equipo de Konohamaru, el cual no dudó en retarlo para ver quién hacía el mejor Oiroke no jutsu, claro que el jutsu de Naruto aun estaba muy por encima del de los novatos. Entrenaron prácticamente el resto de la mañana hasta pasadas las doce; hubieran seguido hasta más tarde pero los chicos tenían que ir a comer a sus respectivos hogares, así que el Uzumaki se encontraba ya de camino hacia su departamento.

Iba caminando sumergido en sus propios pensamientos cuando pasó por el lago y echo la mirada hacia abajo, allí se encontraba Sasuke, pensó que sería bueno ir a verle y preguntarle como se sentía ya que cuando estuvieron en el hospital el moreno estaba bastante alterado.

― Oye Sasuke ―

En cuanto Sasuke escuchó la voz de Naruto cerca suyo se giró y golpeó al rubio hasta estamparlo contra el piso y enviarlo varios metros de donde él se encontraba.

― ¡Teme! ¡¿Qué te pasa 'ttebayo? ― gritó Naruto poniéndose en pie, caminó directo hacia Sasuke y le tomó de la camisa, inmediatamente el Uchiha se soltó y un chakra bastante oscuro cubrió su cuerpo, estaba realmente furioso.

― Tú eres igual de despreciable que toda la gente de esta maldita aldea, nunca debí regresar a un lugar tan miserable como éste ―

Naruto estaba realmente asustado, hacía mucho tiempo que Sasuke no se expresaba de esa manera.

― No comprendo ―

― Hm ― El Uchiha sonrió de forma prepotente y fulminó a su compañero con su mirada teñida de un rojo sangre ― Eres idiota pero no tanto como aparentas, claro que lo comprendes, estás enterado de muchas cosas usuratonkachi ―

― Deja de hablar así Sasuke, dime de una buena vez qué es lo que te pasa, dímelo claro sin rodeos ―

El moreno estaba completamente fuera de sí, se acercó a Naruto y le tomó de los hombros, avanzó hacia delante hasta quedar a milímetros de su rostro; el menor de ellos simplemente se quedó pasmado por la cercanía de su compañero.

― Lo que pasa es que…te odio ―

Naruto sintió una tristeza incontenible, Sasuke le había dicho que lo odiaba y en su voz escuchó tal desprecio. Se quedó allí, sin hacer nada viendo como Sasuke se iba del lugar. A los pocos minutos calló de rodillas al suelo y lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, no entendía por qué las palabras de Sasuke le dolieron tanto, quizá porque eran la primera vez que las sentía totalmente sinceras.

― Naruto-kun tengo que comunicarte algo importante ―

A sus espaldas estaba Sai, el rubio se limpió las lágrimas y se puso en pie para ver al ANBU ¿En qué momento había llegado?

― Dime Sai ―

― Esto es confidencial, no debería decírtelo pero eres mi amigo y los amigos se comunican secretos, yo lo sé por ser parte del ANBU ―

El Uzumaki se permitió sonreír ante el calificativo de Sai y la posterior oración que le acompañó.

― Si Sai, somos amigos ―

― El consejo ha decidido que lo mas favorable para la aldea es matar a Uchiha Sasuke ―

Cuando Sai terminó la oración el rostro de Naruto era de total sorpresa, sentía coraje, ira, furia, frustración, odio, dolor, tristeza; no, a Sasuke no le harían nada ¿Por qué desearían matarlo? Se suponía que eso había quedado arreglado hacía un año atrás; seguramente Sasuke estaba así porque se había enterado.

― Tsunade 'baachan… ¿sabe de esto? ―

Sai asintió y Naruto se fue inmediatamente hacia la Torre Hokage sin decir más palabra.

― ¡Tsunade 'baachan! ―

El rubio entró a la oficina sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, iba demasiado enojado como para detenerse por ese tipo de pequeñeces, Tsunade le debía una explicación, no podía creer que la vieja estuviera metida en ese lío. La rubia en ese momento estaba tomando un trago de sake, la reunión con los viejos tercos del consejo la había dejado agotada y sobre todo encabronada como para ver a Naruto entrar sin más.

― ¡Mocoso! ¡¿Quién te crees para venir a hacer un escándalo a mi oficina? ―

― ¡Explícame! ¡¿Qué quieren hacerle a Sasuke? ¡Estoy enterado de todo 'ttebayo! ― La hokage dio un largo suspiro, eso sería muy difícil ― Te advierto que o no dejaré que nadie le ponga un dedo encima ― y Tsunade cada vez sospechaba mas acerca de la paternidad del hijo que Sasuke estaba esperando ― Si le hacen algo nunca se los perdonaré ― Casi estaba cien por ciento segura que los "veloces espermatozoides" no eran mas sino los del mocoso que tenía frente a ella ― ¡Contéstame 'ttebayo! ―

― ¡Cállate! ― de un golpe Tsunade logró calmar al rubio haciendo que éste volara hacia la pared y la atravesara, estaba bastante molesta de la reunión anterior como para soportar los gritos de ese ninja cabeza hueca. Enseguida fue por él hacia el pasillo y le arrastró de nuevo a la oficina, allí lo hizo tomar asiento frente a su escritorio. ― El consejo teme que Sasuke pueda revelarse como lo hizo una vez el clan Uchiha, es un ninja muy poderoso y lo demostró cuando por el mismo casi destruye la aldea entera… ―

― Sasuke no haría algo así, no ahora ― interrumpió el rubio.

― Lo sé, pero la situación es ésta; creen que Sasuke no ha pagado por las muertes de las que fue responsable y quieren deshacerse de él a como dé lugar. Naruto, soy la hokage pero eso no quiere decir que tenga la completa autonomía de la aldea, para persuadirlos les hice creer que había reintegrado a Sasuke a las filas ninja con la esperanza de que en alguna misión el fuera asesinado, cosa que no es cierto, el consejo es muy insistente pero pude hacerles creer eso; me han pedido que lo siga enviando a misiones; porque si le aplicamos la pena de muerte seríamos mal vistos por las demás aldeas, ya que muchas reclaman su cabeza ―

Naruto apretó los labios cuando escuchó a Tsunade decir cosas tan horrendas, no quería imaginarse a Sasuke morir, no podía permitirlo, no pensaba si quiera en una vida sabiendo que Sasuke no estaba entre ellos, algo muy dentro de él se desgarraba ante la idea de perderlo; pero no lo permitiría así tuviera que morir él mismo para lograrlo.

― Pero dime que no lo harás Tsunade 'baachan, yo no permitiré que Sasuke corra esa suerte, lo sabes bien ― sentenció.

― Claro que lo sé, por eso les dije a los del consejo que enviaría a Sasuke a mas misiones siempre y cuando tu le acompañaras, tu no permitirías que nada le pasara a Sasuke, ambos se cuidan muy bien el uno al otro y se que nadie se atrevería a desafiarlos ― sonrió Tsunade maternalmente, imaginando el tipo de lazo que probablemente esos dos compartirían. Naruto asintió, Tsunade estaba en lo correcto, eso era solo para callar al maldito consejo, ya se moría de ganas de que todos esos ancianos se pusieran a crear malvas muchos metros bajo tierra ― No te preocupes Naruto, yo nunca haré nada que les perjudique, puedes estar tranquilo ―

― Muchas gracias 'baachan ―

Tsunade suspiró viendo como el rubio se iba saltando de tejado en tejado, seguramente iría hacia la mansión Uchiha; la rubia miró su reflejo en el vidrio, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas pronto nacería un pequeño Uzumaki al cual adoraría al igual que a su padre.

Sasuke estaba en el cementerio, mas concretamente frente a la piedra donde grababan los nombres de los más honorables ninjas de la aldea; después de su gran batalla, logró limpiar el nombre de Itachi y actualmente se consideraba como a un héroe fiel de Konoha, allí en medio de muchos otros el nombre de Uchiha Itachi se imponía ante los demás.

_Nii-san, me haces tanta falta_

No quería mostrarse débil ate su hermano, pero no podía más, todo su pequeño y frágil mundo se estaba desmoronando, lágrimas empezaron a surcar sus mejillas y la repentina falta de aire le volvió nuevamente. ¿Por qué le había tocado a él vivir de esa manera? No debió haber vuelto nunca a Konoha, pero era un estúpido por dejarse convencer por la sonrisa de Naruto, era un idiota por no haberlo matado cuando tuvo oportunidad. Deseaba irse de Konoha pero si lo hacía no habría medios por los cuales solucionar su mayor problema, su nada masculino embarazo; ni si quiera había tenido tiempo de pensar en qué hacer con el "producto" si tenerlo o deshacerse de él lo antes posible.

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

― Sasuke ― escuchó la voz de Naruto y se puso en guardia al instante; por su parte el rubio pudo ver el odio en Sasuke, no lo veía así desde la última guerra ninja mientras ellos dos luchaban, Sasuke tenía activado el sharingan, su rostro y mirada no mostraban mas que odio y en su mano derecha estaba naciendo un chidori.

― ¿No te quedó claro que te odio? ― Cuando finalizó la frase el moreno se dejó ir hacia el Uzumaki con la clara intención de atacarlo; sin embargo el rubio supo esquivar el golpe.

― No es lugar para pelear Sasuke, vengo a hablar seriamente contigo ―

― ¡¿Para qué? ― gritó el Uchiha al tiempo que atacaba a Naruto con taijutsu y este se defendía ― ¿Para mentirme, para convencerme de que te importo, para intentar matarme? ―

― ¡No! ― el rubio seguía esquivando los golpes y Sasuke cada vez imprimía mas fuerza en ellos ― Solo escúchame una vez, si después de esto no quieres creerme, adelante, atácame ―

Naruto detuvo a Sasuke con sus manos y éste no sentía fuerzas para seguir, así que decidió, por única vez, escuchar a su compañero.

― Eres un imbécil ―

― Me enteré de todo Sasuke, quiero que sepas que yo no sabía nada de eso ―

― Hm ¿esperas que te crea? ―

― ¿Crees que yo te haría algo así? ―

― No veo por qué no, siempre has sido muy fiel a Konoha ―

Cierto era, pero para Naruto en esos momentos era mucho mas importante Sasuke, defendió a Konoha del Uchiha cuando éste buscaba venganza, pero ahora defendería a Sasuke de Konoha porque su amigo era completamente inocente de la situación que le había tocado vivir.

― Me decepciona que tan poco me conozcas ― musitó el Uzumaki con la mirada afligida ― Yo nunca permitiré que nada malo te suceda ―

― ¡No vas a convencerme! ¡Escuché perfectamente a la vieja hokage decir que me enviaban a misiones para ser asesinado! ― La desesperación se apoderó del Uchiha, el había escuchado todo, Naruto no podría mentirle, en su pensamiento no había mas verdad que la suya.

― Eso fue para calmar a los del consejo, Tsunade te envió a misión conmigo porque sabe que yo nunca dejaré que nada te suceda 'ttebayo ―

Después de todo lo que habían vivido, después de todo lo que habían compartido, Naruto no podía creer que Sasuke aun no confiara en él, que se atreviera a pensar que podría traicionarlo.

― Me quieren ver muerto, así no seré amenaza ―

― ¡No! Yo me encargaré de parar a esos ancianos, Sasuke confía en mí ―

Y allí iba otra vez dejándose convencer por las palabras de Naruto, y es que algo muy dentro de él le decía que el rubio era sincero, que esa mirada pura y transparente no podía mentirle, que su sonrisa, su voz y el repentino abrazo eran completamente sinceros.

― Usuratonkachi ― sin esperarlo, Sasuke se quedó petrificado cuando Naruto le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

― Yo no permitiré que nadie te haga daño, primero tendrán que pasar por mi cadáver ―

Sasuke no es una persona muy emotiva, pero tal vez fueron los cambios hormonales del embarazo los que hicieron que correspondiera la muestra de afecto y aspirara el suave olor de los cabellos rubios

― Naruto…gracias ―

― Ahora cuéntame ¿cómo te sientes? ― El rubio se separó para disgusto del Uchiha justo cuando éste apenas percibía el calor de su cuerpo. Sasuke no esperaba la pregunta ¿qué le diría?

_No pasa nada, lo que sucede es que me sentía así porque estoy embarazado, si, extraño pero traigo en el vientre una cosa de la cual tú eres el otro padre. ¿No recuerdas? Ah! Si es que estabas ebrio y yo también así que lo hicimos y yo era una chica, pero tú creíste que era un sueño._

― Yo, tengo piedras, si eso es, me operaran en siete meses mas, sacarán mis piedras y me sentiré mucho mejor ―

― ¡Siete meses es mucho Sasuke! ―

― No te preocupes, no es tan grave ―

― Si tu lo dices, ahora, creo que será mejor irnos a casa, ha sido un día muy pesado por cierto ¿ya dejaste el informa a Tsunade 'baachan? ―

_Mierda_

― Si ― mintió Sasuke llevándose una mano hacia el cuello.

Naruto le miró alegre, él confiaba en Sasuke, sabía que el moreno cumpliría.

― ¡Qué bien! Si la anciana no los recibe a tiempo se pone furiosa 'ttebayo; Sasuke, recuerda, eres mi mejor amigo ―

Mejor amigo, solo amigos.

Sasuke asintió y se despidió del rubio, diciéndole como pretexto que tenía que ir a comer, debido a su padecimiento no podía saltarse las horas de comida; aunque en realidad fue con Tsunade a dejar el informe.

La noche llegó muy pronto y con ella el tan esperado festival de primavera; se podían ver personas caminando por todas las calles buscando detalles de última hora, también protagonizaban los escenarios las parejas jóvenes que iban a pedir por un amor duradero y matrimonios que oraban por la fertilidad de las parejas; aún se sentía frío pues el invierno apenas estaba pasando, pero eso no impidió que todos mostraran sus mejores galas. Alrededor del centro de la aldea se podían ver puestos ambulantes de comida, dulces y juegos mayormente.

Sasuke no pensaba ir al festival de Konoha, pero se dejó arrastrar por todos sus compañeros hasta que llegaron a la casa de Naruto; le parecía más bien costumbre de chicas reunirse antes de salir pero alegaron que lo hacían por ser una ocasión especial y para darse todo el valor posible. Kiba hacía tiempo que quería algo con Ino, Lee dejó de lado su amor platónico Sakura para concentrarse en su compañera de equipo Ten Ten, Choji a parecer estaba interesado en una kunoichi del clan Nara, según todos Sai estaba teniendo algo serio con Sakura, Naruto se sentía esperanzado de encontrar a su "mujer ideal" y Sasuke simplemente era un misterio al igual que Shino; solo faltaban Shiakamaru, el cual estaba acompañado de Temari desde temprano supuestamente por asuntos diplomáticos entre las aldeas y Neji, quien se encontraba en la mansión Hyūga esperando a su prometida.

El único rubio allí presente se miraba insistentemente frente al espejo mientras luchaba contra su hakama, nunca había sido bueno anudando esa ropa tan exigente, era todo un ritual poder ponerse una adecuadamente.

― Dobe, creo que necesitas ayuda ―

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo y siguió intentando hacer los pliegues correctos para lograr que su hakama quedara tan perfecta como la de Sasuke, sin embargo cada que hacía algo nuevo un pliegue anterior se desacomodaba, eso solo lograba que el Uzumaki hiciera muecas de enfado al ver que no podía contra una simple tela. El Uchiha rodó los ojos, en verdad ese dobe necesitaba ayuda.

A Naruto le tomó por sorpresa cuando Sasuke se puso frente a él y tomó la tela de su ropa para empezar a acomodarla correctamente; se veía tan serio, tan centrado en lo que hacía, solamente sus oscuras pupilas se movían de un lado a otro al tiempo que hacía los dobleces, Naruto dirigió la vista hacia en frente cuando se encontró el mismo viendo los delgados labios de Sasuke; sin embargo no hizo mas que aumentar el problema pues ahora su mirada se encontraba clavada en el blanco pecho de Sasuke, tan blanco, firme y suave…el rubio sacudió la cabeza, no podía estar fijándose en Sasuke de esa manera, se supone que en lugar del plano pecho de Sasuke el debería de desear ver un par de bultos.

_Solo reconozco que es atractivo_ se dijo mentalmente para calmar sus pensamientos.

― Listo ― dijo Sasuke cuando terminó de acomodar la hakama.

― ¡Naruto, se nos hace tarde, debemos irnos, sal de una buena vez! ― se escuchó el grito de Kiba proveniente de la cocina, el rubio sonrió, tenía razón, solo le esperaban a él.

Cuando llegaron al centro ceremonial de Konoha no podían creer lo hermosas que se veían sus compañeras, sobre todo Ino y Sakura que parecía habían gastado millones de yens en sus respectivos kimonos y demás. Sakura llevaba un kimono en color nacarado con pequeños detalles florales en tonos rosados para finalizar en la zona inferior con un hermoso paisaje primaveral donde los árboles de Sakura eran los protagonistas, acentuado con el color rojo carmesí que giraba su cintura, llevaba su cabello recogido y en él un detalle en piedras preciosas; Ino, en cambio, portaba un kimono azul turquesa que hacía resaltar el color cielo de sus ojos, al contrario que el de Sakura, el motivo de su kimono era una escena donde el agua cubría gran parte y unas pequeñas aves en colores brillantes aleteaban alrededor, sujetado por un obi rosa con detalles dorados.

― Te ves muy hermosa Sakura-chan ― musitó Naruto un poco afligido, actitud que no fue pasada por alto para Sasuke ― Tu también Ino ― dijo un poco mas animado.

― Gracias Naruto ― respondieron al alago ambas kunoichis unísonamente.

Cada una se fue con sus respectivas parejas, a pesar de todo, Sakura decidió darse una oportunidad verdadera con Sai, Sasuke era un amor imposible y a Naruto no quería lastimarlo; no tardó mucho tiempo para que Ten Ten llegara y tomar del brazo a Lee, la chica llevaba un kimono verde, seguramente para hacer juego con el ajuar de su pareja.

Al final solo quedaron Shino, Naruto y Sasuke; los tres solteros estaban sentados al pie de un árbol viendo pasar a la multitud, vieron a Shikamaru acompañado de Temari, la chica lucía radiante, siempre había sido muy guapa y se quedaron sin habla al ver la perfecta pareja que conformaban los Hyūga, Hinata era como una fina muñeca de porcelana, inclusive, entre sus telas guinda se veía como algo irreal. Los tres chicos solo bajaron la cabeza deprimidos cuando vieron a todos sus compañeros del brazo de una chica hermosa.

― Sasuke ― susurró Naruto ― ¿Quién es el chico que esta a tu derecha? ―

― Es Shino Aburame idiota ―

El oído de Shino fue bastante sensible, eso le hizo deprimirse aun más.

― Ni si quiera sabes quien soy y somos compañeros desde la academia ninja ―

El rubio se sorprendió y trató de mejorar la conversación

― No es eso 'ttebayo, lo que sucede es que es difícil reconocerte sin gafas y sin la mitad de tu cara tapada ―

― Usuratonkachi, no ayudas mucho ―

El Uzumaki echó su cabeza hacia atrás suspirando.

― Lo siento 'ttebayo. No puedo entender como siendo los solteros mas apuestos de Konoha no tengamos pareja, hasta el cejotas encontró a alguien 'ttebayo ―

― Tienes razón ― habló la grave voz de Shino para ser intervenida por la estridente del rubio.

― No me lo tomes a mal Shino, pero creo que tu caso está difícil, la gran mayoría de las mujeres le temen a los insectos y tú prácticamente… ―

El reciente discurso de Naruto fue callado por la mano de Sasuke tras ver el semblante del chico Aburame; estaban discutiendo y Naruto tratando de zafarse a Sasuke cuando un par de chicas se acercaron, por lo que Sasuke pudo observar una de ellas era perteneciente al clan Hyūga por tener la característica mas evidente de los miembros de la familia.

― Naruto-kun, me preguntaba si quisieras bailar conmigo ― dijo la mujer sonrojándose a cada palabra que pronunciaba, mientras la otra chica invitaba a Shino.

Naruto sonrió y se llevó una mano a la nuca, de verdad la chica era muy hermosa y no despreciaría compartir una canción con ella, inmediatamente se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia el centro del lugar donde las parejas bailaban.

Sasuke se quedó solo ¡Qué ironía! Pensó tras haber sido el adolescente mas codiciado por las mujeres de la aldea y extranjeras también, ahora se quedaba sin pareja y ¡¿Qué diablos tenían las Hyūga con Naruto? No lo dejaban en paz, primero Hinata y ahora esa chica de también pecho abundante, cabellera sedosa y cuerpo de infarto con cara de muñequita. ¿Para eso le invitaban? ¿Para dejarlo solo? Sasuke se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, coincidentemente la canción había terminado y su silueta fue distinguida por Naruto que en cuanto lo vio se dirigió hacia él y le haló de la manga de su kimono.

― Sasuke ―

― No importa, quédense yo me largo, nunca me han gustado estas cosas ― dijo el Uchiha sin girar hacia Naruto,

― ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te han molestado tus piedras 'ttebayo? ― realmente Naruto era ingenuo.

― No, para nada ― respondió el moreno con un deje de sarcasmo mas que evidente.

― De veras Sasuke ¿qué te parece si cenamos? Yo tengo hambre ―

Sasuke se giró entonces para ver a Naruto con una de sus gélidas miradas.

― ¿Y tu amiga? ―

Naruto sonrió, Sasuke era como un niño, un muy adorable niño.

― Solo bailé con ella por no decirle que no, aunque Shino si se quedó con la otra chica ―

― Es muy hermosa ¿no te gusta? ―

Naruto pareció pensar un poco antes de responder.

― Es muy bella como dices pero…no ―

― ¿Sakura? ―

El rubio negó con un movimiento de cabeza y luego negó con sus palabras, parecía que lo hacía mas para convencerse a sí mismo que a Sasuke; sin embargo Naruto el sentimiento que Sakura le despertaba cuando niños ya no era el mismo, podía decir claramente que no la amaba con amor pasional.

Escucharon las campanadas del templo que anunciaban los juegos artificiales, era costumbre que las parejas los vieran juntos, pero el Uzumaki estaba tan emocionado con ver el espectáculo que no cayó en cuenta en el detalle y tomó a Sasuke de la mano para arrastrarlo hacia su lugar favorita para verlos año con año, estaba feliz, sería la primera vez después de ocho años que Sasuke los veía con ellos; por su parte el Uchiha se sonrojó pero no pudo reaccionar y solo se dejó guiar por su compañero, el también se sentía feliz, hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía, la última vez los vio con Naruto y Sakura, pero ahora la chica estaba acompañada de Sai y solo quedaban Naruto y él. Llegaron a lo alto de una colina y allí se sentaron uno al lado de otro esperando ver los destellos en el cielo.

― Aquí venía solo cuando era niño ― musitó Naruto sin despegar la vista del cielo mientras Sasuke veía como en sus azules iris se reflejaban los colores que aparecían en el firmamento ― recuerdo una vez, en un festival como éste yo estaba viendo unas máscaras ― el tono de voz del rubio advirtió que no se trataba de un recuerdo muy grato, a cada palabra su voz se entristecía ― el dueño del puesto me empujó y caí al suelo, después me tiró con una de las máscaras y me golpeó la cabeza ― Sasuke sintió un dolor en el pecho, Naruto había empezado a llorar y eso le lastimaba ― me dijo que la tomara si quería pero que no volviera, me dijo que…era un monstruo ― finalizó sin poder aguantar las lágrimas que surcaron su rostro.

El Uchiha a pesar de no ser bueno en eso hizo su mayor esfuerzo y con una acción algo burda puso su mano derecha sobre encima del hombro derecho del rubio y lo atrajo hacia sí hasta que éste último dejó su cabeza recostada en el hombro del Uchiha, mojando sin querer el kimono con sus lágrimas.

― Tu ― dijo Sasuke al tiempo que acariciaba torpemente los cabellos de su compañero ― no eres un monstruo ― quizá no ayudaría mucho, pero por una vez el Uchiha quiso hacer sentir bien a Naruto con palabras de aliento y no los típicos insultos de siempre ― tu eres una persona…muy valiosa ―

Lo había hecho y lo volvería a hacer si el rubio le dedicara la misma sonrisa que le dio en ese instante y que era solo y exclusivamente para él. Calor, nervios, taquicardias y mariposas en el estómago, eso sentía.

No había vuelto a ver a Sasuke desde el festival de primavera y de eso eran ya tres días; sin embargo en esa fecha se cumplía un año de que Sasuke gozó de libertad y pensaban hacerle un pequeño festejo sorpresa, claro que eran Naruto quien se colaría a la casa del Uchiha para dejar algunas cosas listas antes de que Sasuke regresara de su cita con Tsunade y todos se pondrían de acuerdo para sorprenderlo; y no es que Naruto fuera mas listo para esas cosas, sino que ¿quién mas se atrevería a invadir la privacidad del moreno?

Naruto haciendo gala de su reserva natural de chakra utilizó a todos los bushin que pudo para acomodar un enorme letrero en la sala y miles de papelitos de colores por doquier, un poco de botanas y refrescos y un aparato de música; sin embargo cuando estaba en la labor algo se desprendió debajo de un florero, parecía una carta. Curioso fue el mismo Naruto quién vio el papel y leyó "Reporte médico".

_Debe ser sobre las piedras del riñón 'ttebayo_

No vio inoportuno echar un vistazo, ya estaba abierto después de todo, pero no contó con lo que leería; debía ser una broma.

_Reporte de embarazo _

_Nombre: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Sexo: Masculino_

_Edad – 20 años_

_Tipo de Sangre – AB_

Naruto creía no poder comprender, era algo absurdo, tonto e ilógico, debería tratarse de una broma de muy mal gusto o quizá Sasuke tuviera una pareja y fuera ella quien esperaba un bebé; ero algo en el texto le llamó la atención.

_Por ser el paciente de sexo masculino y al mismo tiempo un cuadro no común se considera embarazo de alto riesgo_

Naruto se quedó perplejo sin saber que hacer y aún con el papel en sus manos ¿Sasuke embarazado? No podía ser verdad. Naruto y todos los bushin no daban crédito a la información que acababan de procesar.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Naruto es un despistado, cree que Sasuke tiene piedras en el riñón O.o, o soy más despistada yo que no se me ocurrió una tontería mejor. Aich creo que me quedaron algo OoC los personajes en el capítulo pero quería poner algo un poco más tierno. No se que les haya parecido.

Chicas muchas gracias por dejarme review de verdad que me han animado mucho. Espero vernos pronto.

Hoy no tengo spoiler pero se han de imaginar que Naruto interrogará a Sasuke acerca de su embarazo.


	5. El monstruo de los celos

**Notas del capítulo:** No tengo mucho que der acerca de éste capítulo lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero la musa no andaba por estos lares.  
La verdad espero que les guste; Naruto ya está enterado de que Sasuke tendrá un hijo pero no sabe quién es la otra persona y empieza sentir celos sin ser consciente de eso. Sin más que decir les dejo para que puedan leer a gusto…

* * *

El monstruo de los celos  
_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

No había podido estar a gusto el resto de la reunión y ese detalle no fue pasado por alto por todos los ninjas que se encontraban en el interior de la mansión Uchiha

Naruto terminó de leer el reporte médico que se encontró mientras decoraba la sala de Sasuke; sin embargo no quiso dar crédito a lo que había visto, ya hablaría con Sasuke acerca de eso después; dobló el reporte y lo colocó bajo el florero como anteriormente estaba para aparentar que no había sido tocado, continuó con su labor y avisó a sus compañeros que todo estaba listo y para cuando Sasuke llegó del hospital éste se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Al Uchiha no le gustaban ese tipo de reuniones pero algo dentro, muy pero muy dentro de él se removió haciéndolo sentir apreciado, pero inmediatamente el resentimiento opacó su felicidad recordando que los altos mandos de Konoha no habían desistido de asesinarlo y ahora él tomaba en cuanta que no era solo su vida la que estaba en juego.

Naruto estaba algo cabizbajo, sentado en uno de los sofá junto a Kiba, bebiendo té frío y pasando su vista por el lugar; todos se veían tan alegres, incluso Sakura y Sai se tomaban ocasionalmente de las manos; estaba feliz por ellos; más allá Sasuke se encontraba sentado devorando literalmente - aunque con elegancia - las botanas que Chōji preparaba con tanto esmero, sorprendido por ver ese comportamiento inusual en el moreno; y ahora que lo observaba había notado a Sasuke un poco mas grueso de lo normal, sobre todo el vientre, aunque no solía distinguirse muy bien porque el Uchiha era realmente delgado y siempre utilizaba ropa holgada.

_¿__Sera realmente lo que creo?_

Naruto no podía dejarse de preguntar una y otra vez si acaso Sasuke podría tener la posibilidad de quedar embarazado, era una tontería ¡era hombre! Pero el reporte médico decía todo claramente.

― Naruto, has estado muy triste, es raro en ti, disfruta la vida estas en la flor de la juventud ― El rubio respondió a las palabras de ánimo de Lee y se puso en pie para ir a unirse al centro de la sala, hacia rato que Kiba se había unido también.

Todos se encontraban sentados en el piso hablando sobre anécdotas o sacándose carcajadas con palabras de humor hasta que Ino habló.

― Chicos, miren lo que traigo ― dijo de manera cómplice sacando una gran botella de sake de su bolso.

Algunos aplaudieron y otros pocos se resistieron a beber, como Hinata y Neji por ejemplo.

― Anda Naruto toma un trago ― coreaban los muchachos al unísono tras haber bebido todos, solo faltaban Sasuke y Naruto.

El rubio negó, cuando todos pensaron que en otras ocasiones sin duda hubiera retado a Sasuke a ver quién bebía más; Sasuke también se negó.

― Lo siento chicos, creo que yo me voy, no me siento muy bien ― susurró el Uzumaki para enseguida ponerse en pie y sin siquiera despedirse del Uchiha salió rumbo a su casa; dejando de lado las protestas de sus compañeros por que se quedara hasta terminar la reunión.

No entendía la razón, no encontraba por qué el hecho de pensar que Sasuke pudiera esperar un hijo le ponía mal; quizá estaba siendo egoísta porque para él Sasuke era una de las cosas mas valiosas que tenía en la vida pensar que hubiera alguien más en la vida de su compañero le ponía melancólico; no podía explicarse también cómo Sasuke le había ocultado algo así cuando se suponía eran los mejores amigos.

Atrás donde la reunión aún seguía Sasuke sintió algo de molestia por la repentina retirada del rubio, era un idiota, seguramente él organizaba todo y de buenas a primeras se iba y lo dejaba con al menos media docena de ninjas ebrios. De pronto al captar el olor del alcohol se le vinieron las náuseas nuevamente, sin previo aviso se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia el baño de su dormitorio; eso de estar embarazado era realmente molesto; y todo por su culpa, porque si era cierto que Naruto había colaborado con sus espermatozoides ultra energéticos pero él había propiciado todo, aunque a decir verdad, de vez en cuando le daban ganas de castrar al rubio, sobre todo cuando los malestares se le venían tan fuertes como en ese momento.

_Ni si quiera he decidido qué haré con él__. _Debía de hallar a la voz de ¡ya! Una solución, conforme pasaran los meses de embarazo el aborto sería cada vez más complicado y riesgoso. Debía resolver todo antes de que su abdomen creciera más y Naruto se enterara; eso si sería muy problemático.

Se echó medio tubo de pasta dentífrica a la boca, salió del lavado y se tumbó sobre su cama sin importarle que la sala de su casa estuviera repleta de jóvenes ninjas llenos de energía, potencialmente hormonales y ebrios.

No abrió los ojos hasta que escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de su habitación, miró el reloj, había dormido casi dos horas, eran ya las ocho de la noche.

― Adelante ― respondió al llamado insistente, sabía que se trataba de Sakura, conocía muy bien el chakra de la chica como para equivocarse.

La kunoichi entró recelosamente asomando primero su cabeza, tras ver a Sasuke sentado sobre el colchón y frotándose las sienes supo que podía hablar con él ya que todo estaba en calma. Tomó asiento al lado de su compañero, tenía demasiada confianza como para hacerlo sin que se viera inapropiado.

― Supuse que te sentías mal así que me encargué de despedir a todos, la casa está en orden no te preocupes ―

― Gracias ―

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre los dos y Sakura solo veía la expresión preocupada del Uchiha, algo en él debía estar muy mal.

― Es normal que te sientas así, el cuerpo de un hombre no está preparado para soportarlo ― refiriéndose al embarazo ― no me gustaría que sufrieras innecesariamente por esto así que, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, no dudes en llamarme, puedes confiar en mí ―

Sasuke agradeció en silencio las palabras de su compañera y arrugó las sábanas entre sus puños, eso era más de lo que podía soportar; estaba confundido, irritado, molesto, pero si de entre sus tantos defectos había uno que le hiciera daño era el hecho de no expresar sus sentimientos, ni confiar en los demás para hacerlo.

Sakura estuvo observando minutos mas a su compañero, era una tonta y sabía que posiblemente su vida correría peligro, pero no era justo, no dejaría que Sasuke sufriera solo.

― ¿Él lo sabe? ― se aventuró a preguntar, haciendo referencia al otro padre del hijo, porque si de algo estaba segura es que obligadamente había tenido que ser otro hombre quien participara en la concepción del hijo que Sasuke esperaba.

El Uchiha al momento captó el mensaje y su mirada relampagueó en un tono rojizo, vio a la chica con sus oscuras pupilas y pareció asesinarla con la mirada, su entrecejo se arrugó y endureció la mandíbula al punto de que el rechinar de sus dientes fue lo bastante audible como para que Haruno lo escuchara.

― No es justo que cargues solo con esto ― armándose de valor la chica continuó la conversación; sin reparar ni un solo momento en su compañero.

― Fue un accidente y prefiero no seguir hablando de esto ― directo y cortante, el moreno advirtió en sus palabras el hecho de no querer hondar en el asunto; sabía que Sakura no podría tener ninguna mala intención, pero no deseaba hablar de nada relacionado con su estado actual.

Sakura se puso en pie y con dignidad salió del dormitorio hasta colocarse en la puerta de entrada; antes de girar el picaporte se dirigió a Sasuke para disculparse por su intromisión.

― Lo siento, no debí haberme inmiscuido en tus asuntos ―

El Uchiha la vio partir desde su posición y pasó a acomodarse entre sus sábanas para conciliar de nuevo el sueño, estaba teniendo mucho agotamiento y cada día se le hacía peor su rendimiento físico; iría con Tsunade a hablar acerca de su salud.

Naruto llegó a su departamento y lo primero que hizo fue arrojar con fuerza su chamarra naranja sobre la única silla que había en su pequeña cocina, pasó de largo, dejó su calzado en el vestidor y llegó directo a su recámara, allí se tumbó de frente al colchón y enterró su cara en la almohada; su cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

― _Calma tus cambios de ánimo que a mi también me afectan mocoso ―_

El rubio sobresaltado por la repentina y familiar voz que le retumbó dentro de su cabeza, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama; cómo no, si era Kyūbi a quien se le había ocurrido llegar a joderle aún mas después de tanto tiempo sin tener comunicación de ningún tipo; era normal, cuando el demonio se aburría solía molestarlo con comentarios mordaces y estupideces espontáneas que no hacían sino crisparle los nervios.

― Cuánto tiempo Kyūbi ― exclamó el jinchuuriki con desgano imprimiendo sarcasmo en sus palabras.

La bestia soltó una risa burlesca antes de seguir hablando con su contenedor _― Desde que estás al pendiente del traidor Uchiha no nos comunicamos mucho ―_

― No es como si nos lleváramos muy bien 'ttebayo ― replicó el Uzumaki.

― _Ni tampoco es mi intención ―_

Silencio

― ¿Qué quieres? ― inquirió el rubio para romper la incómoda pausa, sabía que si Kyūbi quería algo no dudaría en decírselo y si sus sospechas de que solo le hablaba para molestarle eran ciertas cortaría comunicación con el bijū inmediatamente.

― _A lo que quiero llegar mocoso es que has estado muy molesto, frustrado y reprimido sexualmente; esos cambios de humor tuyos me molestan a mí como no tienes idea ―_

― Tú no tienes derecho a decirme cómo debo sentirme ―

― _No tienes idea de lo mal que se pone aquí adentro cuando andas con tus hormonas alteradas_ ―

Naruto chasqueó la lengua y curvó su labio hacia la parte derecha; ese zorro le estaba tocando las narices con cada palabra que salía de su demoníaco hocico.

― ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso? ― gritó el contenedor perdiendo los estribos sin reparar en que probablemente cualquiera que lo escuchara hablar creería que había perdido la poca cordura que tenía.

Oyó claramente como Kyūbi suspiró con desgano.

― _Yo veo todo lo que pasa por tus ojos como si fueran los míos, pero en cambio, yo si estoy consciente de lo que pasa ―_

Al rubio el comentario le tomó por sorpresa y consideró completamente fuera de lugar ¿qué quería decirle la bestia? Como si no tuviera suficiente con la noticia de Sasuke el bijuu se empeñaba en molestarlo y hacer comentarios subjetivos acerca de su sexualidad y consciencia; aunque estaba la remota posibilidad de que el demonio supiera algo que él no.

― ¡Habla de una maldita vez o cierra el hocico! ― La paciencia no es una de las mejores virtudes del rubio y en esos momentos estaba totalmente dispuesto a perderla; estaba frustrado, impotente, molesto y con un sinfín de sentimientos que ni el mismo creía experimentar, ni conocer la razón de los mismos.

Si Kyūbi iba a hablar toda oportunidad se vio frustrada cuando Gai sensei apareció en el alféizar de la ventana de Naruto ¿qué acaso los ninja no sabían usar las puertas?

― Naruto-kun, veo que estás expresándote efusivamente, eso me alegra chico ― exclamó mostrando su señal de victoria, alzando el pulgar y con una sonrisa brillante, envidia de cualquier modelo de comercial de pasta dental ― me alegra que ese mismo entusiasmo le imprimas a tus misiones; Tsunade sama dese verte ―

Naruto se vio de pies a cabeza y se percató de que solo llevaba una camiseta sin mangas con un pantalón ligero de pijama ¿para qué querría verle la vieja Hokage? Aunque las misiones le entusiasmaban ese día no se sentía muy animado con llevar a cabo una.

― Si, en un minuto estoy allá Gai sensei ―

Tal como lo dijo, después de ponerse algo de ropa decente llegó a la oficina Hokage; se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke y Sai parados frente al escritorio de la quinta.

― Te estábamos esperando ― con su mirada un poco turbia y una mano en la frente la Godaime hizo pasar al rubio para extenderle al fin una especie de pergamino a Sai, el cual contenía la información de la misión, y entregó otro pequeño paquete a Naruto.

En ese paquete llevan información confidencial para la aldea de la cascada, deben entregarla al gobernador personalmente, cuando lo hayan hecho regresan inmediatamente a Konoha, es una misión muy sencilla, ninjas como ustedes no deberían tener problemas…

― ¡Tsunade 'baachan! ― el grito de Naruto interrumpió la explicación dada por la Hokage y sacó una mirada asesina de la misma ― Somos ninjas de alto nivel ¿por qué nos das una misión cómo ésta 'ttebayo? ―

En la frente de Tsunade se hizo evidente una vena que estaba tomando un grosor considerable, la Hokage tuvo que dejar de cerrar sus puños por no hacerse daño ella misma y en cuanto abrió los ojos sus oscuras pupilas parecieron fulminar al rubio, el cual le retaba con una pose de lo mas infantil; la rubia con sus femeninas pero fuertes manos tomó al Uzumaki del cuello de su chamarra naranja y acercó su oreja a sus labios.

― Tengo que mandar a Sasuke a misiones mocoso y tú debes de acompañarlo ¿lo olvidaste? ― susurró de manera siniestra causando un leve escalofrío en el cuerpo del ninja.

Se despidió de los tres chicos con una mirada conciliadora, los ninjas tenían solo un par de horas para organizar sus cosas y partir; necesitaban llegar a la aldea de la Cascada antes el atardecer del próximo día.

― Creo que deberíamos detenernos un momento ―

Sai no es una persona que experimente mucho lo que se llama empatía. Hacía cuatro horas partieron de Konoha designado como líder de la misión al ANBU, ya eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, el sol estaba dirigiéndose a su punto más alto, hacía calor, bastante y era más que obvia la fatiga de Sasuke, su cara sonrojada, el sudor que le recorría desde la frente, su paso cansado y la respiración agitada no hacían mas que evidenciar el estado físico del Uchiha; Sai se dio cuenta de ello y llamó la atención a Naruto, el cual había tomado un paso acelerado y no había dicho mas palabras de lo habitual desde que salieron de la aldea, cuando el rubio hablaba hasta mas no poder.

Naruto se giró y comprobó efectivamente que Sasuke no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para seguir viajando; una especie de culpa se instaló en su pecho por no haber reparado en la salud de su compañero y quiso acercarse para ofrecerle un poco de su ayuda.

― ¿Te sientes bien Sasuke? ―

El aludido simplemente le miró y figuró una mueca en su rostro.

― No necesitamos descansar, mejor apresuremos el paso y terminemos con esto de una vez ―

Tal como lo dijo el moreno apresuró su caminar hacia la aldea de la cascada, presentía que estaban cerca por la característica vegetación de esa zona. Naruto chasqueó la lengua; Sasuke era un idiota, inconsciente, cretino, mal amigo…por no haber confiado en él, por no haberle dicho nada acerca de su estado de salud y tomarlo como un idiota ingenuo.

― ¿No te han molestado tus piedras Sasuke? ― Naruto sabía que estaba siendo cruel, o más bien, lo supo al terminar la pregunta que iba dirigida con toda la saña posible, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Sasuke con otra persona.

Sasuke se giró y miró al rubio con rabia contenida y un destello rojo que presagiaba la aparición del sharingan, pero tuvo que contenerse.

― Un poco ― respondió al frente del grupo dando la espalda a sus compañeros.

Naruto acababa de percatarse de algo; estaba celoso y eso realmente era muy problemático.

Si había una chica con suerte esa era Hinata; para Sakura, la heredera de los Hyūga no podía ser mas afortunada, detestaba sonar como adolescente inmadura, creyente aún de los cuentos de hadas, pero para ella, su compañera kunoichi era la mujer mas afortunada del mundo por el simple hecho de que uniría su vida a la de la persona que amaba. Sosteniendo un par de libros de anatomía contra su pecho, Sakura era testigo de cómo Neji junto a su prima, daban un vistazo a las flores de la floristería de Ino.

Sakura amó durante mucho tiempo y aún amaba aunque en un contexto diferente; sin embargo, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para poder amar a la persona que ahora estaba a su lado, y no lo defraudaría, daría todo de sí misma para en unos años, ella también poder considerarse la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

― Sakura ― la tímida voz de Hinata la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Sakura entornó la mirada hacia la chica y vio que en sus manos traía un par de ramos hermosamente decorados; detrás Ino sonreía altanera por su maravilloso trabajo.

― ¿Qué sucede Hinata? ―

― ¿Cuál te parece mas hermoso? ―

Sakura que ahora a sus veinte años, la feminidad que la caracterizó de niña se había ido desvaneciendo, no supo cuál elegir, ni si sería la mejor opción; pero dado que tenía que responder a algo, fijó su atención en el ramo que caía en una especie de cascada de orquídeas inmaculadamente blancas, ideal para la dulce y tímida pero fuerte y valiente Hinata.

El ramo de orquídeas sería el modelo para decorar la recepción de la boda.

Hinata era la mujer más afortunada del mundo porque se casaría con el amor de su vida pero también por tener un padre millonario que no escatimaría en los gastos de la boda de su primogénita. Ino y Sakura se miraron y comprendieron a la perfección el mensaje: Ninguna de las dos podría pagar tantas orquídeas.

La pareja Hyūga discutió los últimos detalles de la decoración con Ino y la madre de ésta para después firmar un documento y despedirse cortésmente, la boda se acercaba muy rápido; al cabo de dos semanas Konoha se prepararía para uno de los eventos mas importantes en las altas esferas de la sociedad.

― Sakura ¿piensas quedarte mirando a la puerta todo el día? ―

Ino se quitaba los guantes que utilizaba normalmente para manejar con cuidado la florería, mientras tanto Sakura le miraba con el ceño fruncido, aunque ya se acostumbraba a llevarse de esa manera con su compañera Yamanaka.

― Oye ― exclamó Haruno ― estaba aburrida por esperarte tanto, Tsunade-sama nos matará por llegar tan tarde ―

― Tsunade-sama es malvada, no entiendo por qué se empeñó en hacernos practicar con Shizune y asistir a tres operaciones el mismo día sabiendo que hoy tengo trabajo ―

― Ya deja de quejarte que yo tengo misión mañana ―

Ambas chicas caminaron con desgano hasta llegar al hospital, allí se pusieron sus ropas para practicar en la sala forense; pasadas dos horas estaban en la sala de operaciones y al caer la noche Sakura terminó agotada y dormida sobre el escritorio de la Hokage.

― Sakura ― Realmente la chica estaba cansada ― Sakura ― muy cansada ― ¡Sakura! ― No supo que fue lo que la despertó, si el grito o la vibración del escritorio por el golpe que Tsunade le atestó.

― Perdón Tsunade-sama ― inmediatamente se incorporó a responder mientras limpiaba su rostro; Tsunade simplemente suspiró y frotó la sien.

― Bien ¿de qué querías hablarme? ―

Sakura lo pensó por unos segundos, pero ya estaba allí, no se iría sin hablar con Tsunade.

― Sobre Sasuke ―

La rubia se levantó de su asiento y se puso de frente al enorme ventanal para echar una vista a la aldea sin darle la cara a la kunoichi sentada tras ella.

― Como médico es mi deber guardar la integridad de mis pacientes; no puedo detallarte muchas cosas acerca de lo que platicamos la última vez que vino ―

― Lo se ― se apresuró a decir la menor antes de que Tsunade se formara un criterio erróneo de ella ― pero, solo quiero saber si él esta bien ―

La Godaime giró nuevamente para sentarse en el escritorio y beber un poco de la botella de sake que estaba a su derecha.

― Nunca imaginé toparme con algo así ― declaró con la mirada puesta en sus manos ― un embarazo masculino suena muy descabellado pero el mocoso logró la hazaña, por lo que vi en su rostro el día de la ecografía, eso no estaba planeado; he investigado mucho y temo que por el momento no corre peligro, pero si decide que el niño nazca, a partir del quinto mes tendrá problemas; el cuerpo de un hombre no está apto como ya lo hemos repetido muchas veces y tu lo sabes bien ―

Sakura le miraba triste, Tsunade era muy clara y ella, aunque deseando con todas sus fuerzas ayudar a su compañero, no podía hacer nada porque el mismo le había advertido que no deseaba que nadie se metiera en ese asunto, incluso le exigió a la chica una completa discreción.

― Abortar ― pronunció Sakura haciendo que la palabra sonará mas como una pregunta.

Tsunade asintió con un movimiento de cabeza ― En Konoha está permitido si la madre, en este caso padre, corre peligro y Sasuke sin duda lo hace ―

― No es justo ― interrumpió Sakura ― No es justo que se enfrente a todo lo que le está pasando, sé que es su responsabilidad pero, no puedo evitar que me duela ―

Tsunade viendo que su alumna estaba a punto de llorar intentó desviar un poco el tema, comprendiendo que Sasuke era un tema delicado para Sakura.

― Aún no sabemos qué decisión tomará, no te angusties ―

― El otro padre…―

Sakura ni siquiera escuchó a la Hokage, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no le permitía escuchar nada más que su conciencia.

― Es algo muy privado de Sasuke, no podemos interferir ―

― Inicié una conversación con él ― dijo Sakura refiriéndose al Uchiha ― se molestó demasiado ―

― Tiene razón – interrumpió Tsunade ― aunque, no tengo idea de quién podría ser el valiente, Sasuke es tan aislado, serio, irritable ―

Ante el comentario Sakura sonrió, era verdad, Sasuke era una persona sumamente recatada y encerrada en su propio mundo, las personas que tenían acceso limitado a éste se podían contar con los dedos de una mano; no tenía idea de quién podría tener un acercamiento así con el Uchiha si éste se la llevaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Naruto.

― Naruto ― los ojos de Sakura se abrieron, el nombre del rubio salió por inercia de sus labios y se sorprendió a sí misma; después de todo Naruto también era hombre y la relación de Sasuke y él era tan estrecha, pero el solo hecho de pensar en ello le causaba un amargo sentimiento, un dolor y perturbación que no podría soportar en caso de que fuese real.

― Yo también lo pensé ―

― Teme…eres malvado 'ttebayo ―

― Lo sé ―

La luna estaba casi en su punto más alto y en esos momentos los brazos de Naruto no le alcanzaban para cubrirse todo el cuerpo del aire frío que estaba corriendo en medio del campo.

― Vamos, regrésame mi manta ―

Sasuke – quien estaba acostado a unos metros de donde el rubio y deliciosamente cubierto por la manta azul celeste de su compañero – giró su cara hacia la dirección donde provenían tales berridos y le miró expectante, alzó una ceja y volvió a incorporarse en la posición en la que estaba.

― Por tu culpa perdí las mías, así que esto es justo ―

Ciertamente Naruto se quedó en silencio, no podía replicara ello.

― Tenía hambre 'ttebayo ―

Y es que no pudo aguantarse. Terminada la misión Sai y Sasuke habían ido a conseguir algo de comer y dejaron al rubio cuidando las mochilas y el equipo para acampar pero el par de morenos se estaba tardando mucho y el estómago de Naruto pedía literalmente a gruñidos algo de comer. Tirado en el suelo el rubio no tuvo opción más que ir a buscar algo por cuenta propia, se llevó su equipaje, pero confiado dejó los otros dos donde estaba; al momento de volver no encontró ni rastro de éstos.

Ahora Sasuke le haría pagar, no pensaba sufrir de frío; antes de que el Uzumaki se diera cuenta el ya estaba acostado cómodamente. Sai por suerte llevaba con él su abrigo; el ANBU estaba sentado con la espada recargada en el tronco de un árbol y su grueso abrigo cubriéndole de las inclemencias del clima. Naruto era el único que se encontraba sufriendo.

― Teme…dame al menos un poco de espacio, el _sleeping_ y la manta son lo suficientemente grandes ― rogó el rubio por un poco de compasión sin tener mucho éxito en ello.

― Ni lo sueñes, eres demasiado molesto ― gruñó el Uchiha mientras se acurrucaba entre la manta, cubriendo el nerviosismo que le provocaba imaginarse a Naruto durmiendo junto a él; no sería la primera vez que lo harían, pero desde la última había pasado mucho tiempo.

Más allá Sai creyó oportuno intervenir.

― Naruto, puedes sentarte a mi lado, el abrigo es muy grande y con nuestros cuerpos pegados nos transmitiremos calor para equilibrar nuestra temperatura ― inocentemente Sai estaba recitando lo aprendido en las leyes de la termodinámica.

Pero al rubio la termodinámica no le pasó por la cabeza y a Sasuke tampoco; Sai se preguntaba entonces por qué la cara que tenía Naruto en ese momento, parecería haber visto a un fantasma.

― Dobe ― exclamó Sasuke ― puedes dormir acá pero si empiezas a molestarme te saco inmediatamente idiota ― al final los celos habían ganado y Naruto se acomodaba feliz al lado de su compañero quien le dio la espalda en cuanto se acostó.

Sasuke no lo negaría, estaba mucho más cómodo con Naruto a su lado, además el calor era muy confortable, pero jamás lo admitiría abiertamente; sin ser consciente cayó dormido, mecido por el palpitar del rubio.

Por otro lado Naruto no podía dormir, estaba cómodo pero a pesar de que sus compañeros habían caído en sueño y el era de bien dormir no podía hacerlo; quizás el hecho de estar contemplando la espalda de Sasuke y pensar sobre lo que se había enterado; aunque viéndolo de un punto objetivo, era probable que se tratara de una broma de Tsunade, la vieja nunca había querido muy bien a Sasuke y en cambio tenía una manía por hacerlo rabiar, aunque debía reconocer que se había pasado, si ese era el caso Naruto hablaría muy seriamente con Tsunade acerca de molestar tanto al Uchiha; pero por otro lado, en un remoto, hipotético y extraño caso de que así fuera, el rubio sentía una especie de cólera al imaginar a Sasuke con otra persona.

Alguien quien lo abrazara, respirara de su mismo aire, alguien a quien Sasuke miraría con otros ojos y quizá le sonreiría. Mientras el rubio observaba el cabello de su amigo pensó en que quizá esos hilos negros estuvieron entre unos dedos ajenos.

Alguien que lo acariciaba

Lo besaba

Le tenía entre su cuerpo

Inmediatamente el recuerdo de su primer beso se vino a su mente; pero no podía comprender lo que sentía. Egoísmo, podría ser, porque Sasuke le sonreía con sinceridad solamente a él, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con él y para Naruto mas de la mitad de su vida estaba puesta en Sasuke; celos, sentía celos de imaginar a otra persona entrando en la vida del moreno, creando un lazo quizá mas fuerte que el que una vez tuvieron. Se supone que eran amigos y que él como buen amigo debería de importarle la felicidad del otro.

No quiso seguir pensando porque eso le estaba haciendo daño y en el fondo sabía que le daba miedo descubrir lo que en realidad significaba ese lazo que le unía a Sasuke; después de escuchar un suave murmullo abrigado por el calor del cuerpo de su compañero se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Diez horas mas tarde estaban ya en la puerta norte de la aldea de Konoha.

Sai se adelantó para entregar el informe de la misión.

Sasuke estaba agotado por el viaje, y lo primero que hizo en cuanto vio la puerta de la aldea fue acelerar su paso sin percatarse de la indiscreta y azulina mirada sobre su bien formado trasero. El paso veloz lo detuvo Naruto cuando se decidió a tomar al Uchiha por e hombro.

Sasuke inmediatamente se sacudió, enviando lejos esa mano que le causaba una sensación contradictoria entre furia y nervios.

― ¿Qué quieres dobe? ― se giró ara dar la cara a Naruto con obvio reproche en sus palabras.

― Vamos Sasuke no tienes que ser tan arisco ―

Sasuke arrugó su entrecejo, la verdad es que odiaba casi cualquier acción de contacto físico.

― Ya habla, necesito irme ―

Naruto apretó la mandíbula y tomo fuerzas para decir ese par de temidas palabras.

― Tenemos que hablar ―

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

― ¿Qué podríamos hablar tu y yo? ― y se abstuvo de decir _¿Qué podría hablar un tonto como tú conmigo?_

Naruto dudó por unos instantes en proseguir, la mirada roja de Sasuke, las cejas acomodadas en un ángulo mas agudo de lo normal, esa arruga que se hacía al costado derecho de su boca y el movimiento de uno de sus dedos característico suyo cuando se ponía nervioso no le dio muy buen presagio; ni el hecho de que se fijara tanto en Sasuke como para poder decir el número de arrugas que se le hacían alrededor de los ojos cuando algo le molestaba.

― Mejor en un lugar más privado ― pronunció el rubio con cierto temor.

Sasuke giró sus ojos, odiando la manera tan tierna que Naruto había parecido musitar la frase.

― ¿Tan grave es usuratonkachi? ―

― Teme…no puedo decírtelo aquí 'ttebayo ―

Sasuke sintió una imperiosa curiosidad que gracias a su autocontrol y bien disimulado estado de ánimo pudo aguantarse.

― Vamos a casa ― flaqueó finalmente ― Con que sea una estupidez te saco de una patada en el culo ―advirtió.

Llegaron pronto a la mansión, en cuanto Sasuke cerró las puertas se paró frente a Naruto y la seriedad con que el rubio le miraba hizo algo se removiera en su estómago, nervios podrían ser, Naruto no mostraba esa mirada muchas veces.

― Bien ¿Qué quieres decirme? ―

― Sé que Tsunade 'baachan no te quiere mucho que digamos, dime ¿te ha estado molestando últimamente? ―

Algo no le gustó al Uchiha cuando escuchó el nombre de la Hokage salir de los labios de Naruto.

― ¿Molestar? ―

El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

― Tú sabes, como cuando te hizo participar en una obra de teatro para los niños de la aldea porque no había llegado el actor, o como cuando te pidió que escoltaras a una anciana pervertida que solo quería tocarte las nalgas todo el día ―

― Sé lo que es molestar idiota, no quiero que me recuerdes eso ―

Definitivamente Sasuke odió a _Barney_ de por vida, no bastaba con el trauma de su infancia, sino que hacía algunos meses Tsunade le obligo a meterse en una botarga púrpura para entretener mocosos con un musical mas que estúpido.

― ¿Te ha hecho algún tipo de broma que supere los límites? si es así yo puedo hablar con ella para que te deje en paz de una buena vez ―

_Si tú fuiste el que mas se rió de mí cuando salí de Barney imbécil_

― No Naruto, Tsunade no ha hecho nada que me moleste ―

El temor del rubio aumentó, así como la incredulidad y ese sentimiento de posesión ¿qué diablos significaba entonces ese reporte médico que encontró en la sala del Uchiha? Porque si de algo estaba seguro es que había visto y leído muy bien todo como para no estar seguro de ello; la otra opción que encontró es que Sasuke tuviera una pareja y fuera ella quien estaba encinta; aunque igualmente la última conclusión le molestó igual que las otras.

― Sasuke ¿tienes pareja? ― inquirió el rubio con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón palpitando dos veces más rápido de lo normal.

El mencionado escupió el sorbo de agua que se había llevado a la boca hacia unos segundos, y unas náuseas le atacaron, no podía dejar que Naruto llegara a una concusión errónea, era muy sospechoso que el rubio le hablara de eso, Naruto intuía algo y no estaba dispuesto a revelarle nada.

― ¿A qué demonios viene todo eso? ―

― No te alarmes, solo respóndeme ―

― No te importa, es algo que no te importa ―

Naruto perdió la paciencia, eso junto con los celos desconocidos que despertaron cuando Sasuke terminó de hablar le hicieron perder los estribos y no se dio cuenta la falta de tacto y lo imprudente que se podrían llegar a escuchar sus palabras.

― Entonces explícame qué mierda es esa prueba de embarazo que estaba bajo el florero de tu sala ―

El cuerpo de Sasuke sintió como toda la sangre se le helaba e iba a los pies y luego le volvía al cuerpo de una manera rápida, causándole un desconcierto tremendo; sintió igualmente que su vista se tornó difusa y todo a su alrededor se movía. Naruto no pasó por alto su expresión y supo que algo tenía que ver esa dichosa prueba o reporte médico para que Sasuke se pusiera así; algo estaba escondiendo el Uchiha.

― ¿Qué demonios hacías? ― Cuando por fin pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, el timbre de voz del moreno fue mucho más oscuro al igual que su chakra, mientras su mano se cernía en torno a la kunai que estaba en sus bolsillos.

― ¡Contéstame Sasuke! ―

A pesar de los gritos del Uzumaki, Sasuke decidió mantener los estribos, de lo contrario, le daría a Naruto más para sospechar.

― Primero dime de dónde diablos sacaste eso ―

El rubio optó por decirle la verdad, después de todo no había hecho nada malo y ese papel llegó a sus manos por accidente.

― Estaba preparando todo para tu fiesta cuando de repente el papel cayó y sin querer lo leí ― dijo con la mirada en el suelo y un repentino ataque de culpabilidad por haber violado la intimidad de su compañero.

El Uchiha se frotó las sienes como si con eso se le fuese ocurrir algo convincente; su peor temor se hacía palpable, Naruto se había enterado que entre él y un óvulo fecundado había una relación.

― No es mío ― atino a decir par ser calado por una exclamación de su insistente amigo.

― No es verdad, tenía tu nombre, no soy idiota Sasuke ―

― Bueno ― dudó Sasuke en proseguir ― ella, prefirió guardar la noticia, por eso usamos mi nombre ―

_Ella_

Así que después de todo, Sasuke tenía una amante.

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto de desmoronarse; nunca imaginó que una noticia así le afectaría tanto y mucho menos sabía por qué le dolía en cierta manera. Decidió ser hipócrita una vez en su vida.

― Felicidades Sasuke, ya era hora de que te fijaras en alguien 'ttebayo ― dijo sonriendo con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos que no podían ocultar ninguna emoción.

Sasuke solo asintió sin dirigirle la mirada, ni siquiera sabia si ese "producto" vería la luz.

― Fue repentino ― dijo el moreno.

― Aún así ― interrumpió Naruto ― debes estar feliz, tendrás una linda familia Sasuke, un hijo al cual podrás darle todo el amor que desees ―

La ilusión que Naruto reflejaba no era sino los deseos que tenía el rubio de algún día el poder tener una familia, la que nunca tuvo; pero dentro de esa ilusión estaba empañada por un sentimiento de soledad; un sentimiento que el rubio no había experimentado desde hacía mucho tiempo, Sasuke, la persona que reconoció su existencia mas que nadie en el mundo ahora estaba tomando un camino distinto al suyo. Sasuke sin lugar a dudas sería un excelente padre, porque Naruto sabía más que nadie, que detrás de esa coraza fría e indiferente estaba él aún un niño a la espera de recibir y dar amor como en tiempos pasados; ese Sasuke aún vivía muy en el fondo y era cuestión de tiempo para que esas sonrisas esporádicas emergieran para ser dedicadas a quiénes serían ahora el centro de su vida.

Naruto sin duda amaría a ese niño; por el simple hecho de ser una parte de Sasuke, la persona con la cual había forjado su lazo más importante, pero que ahora estaba seguro, se iría debilitando poco a poco.

El rubio avanzó hacia Sasuke y le dio un fuerte abrazo – necesitaba ese abrazo – estrechó su espalda y cerró los ojos, como si con ese gesto estuviera despidiendo al antiguo Sasuke que conocía y ahora se convertía en una persona mas ajena.

― Teme estoy muy feliz por ti, lo harás bien ―

Sasuke correspondió tímidamente el abrazo, aunque menos efusivo, sentía sin duda alguna, que Naruto no estaba siendo del todo sincero con él, Naruto no podía ocultarle nada; pero se dio el lujo de disfrutar del contacto de su cuerpo con el de su amigo ¿haría bien en decirle eso? Era algo tonto, el rubio le estaba felicitando por que tendría un hijo que también era suyo viera como lo viera.

― Gracias Naruto ―

Naruto a punto de separarse aspiró la fragancia que desprendía el cabello ébano de Sasuke y reconoció en ella un olor muy familiar que se había quedado grabado en su memoria, tocó su piel y el tacto también le indicó algo que no sabía como procesar y cuando se separaron los ojos negros de Sasuke tenían esa misma mirada que le pareció recordar; su voz…_Naruto _su respiración pausada, sus manos; definitivamente, si Sasuke fuera mujer sería como ella. Ella.

― Sasuke ¡eres tú! ―

Naruto se separó con brusquedad y el Uchiha no entendió a qué se refería el rubio hasta pasados unos minutos de estupefacción.

* * *

**Notas finales:**No se por qué presiento que desean matarme. No se preocupen que Naruto se enterara a su debido tiempo, pero el pobre cree que Sasuke tiene una amante; sin embargo parece que reconoció que el Uchiha y el se habían encamado aquella noche.

Mis vacaciones se acaban y espero poder actualizar lo mas pronto posible antes de que la escuela acabe con mi vida; muchas gracias por todos los reviews tan lindos que me dejan, me dan muchos ánimos para seguir adelante; nos vemos, espero, muy pronto. Ideas, sugerencias, etc. son muy bien aceptadas.


	6. Confiésalo

**Notas del capítulo**  
Estoy segura que querrán matarme y no tengo disculpa, he tardado más de lo que yo hubiera querido en actualizar este fic; la uni me esta matando lenta y dolorosamente, ni que hablar del trabajo y unas que otras cosas que salen por ahí, la musa de vacaciones etc. Pero se que no están aquí para leer mis penas, sino para leer la continuación; aquí les traigo el capítulo y se que el final les gustará. Solo espero que no me hayan quedado muy OoC los personajes; pero ¡Sasuke está embarazado! Al menos un cambio debe de tener (awww me encanta ver a Sasuke tan vulnerable).

En reviews anteriores me mencionaron que no se notaba cada que cambiaba una escena y es verdad; lo que sucede que no me gusta poner carteles para separarlas; sin embargo le he dejado un espacio para que se note cuando hay cambio de una a otra.

Disfrútenlo.

Confiésalo  
_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

Sasuke aún no podía salir de su asombro y el hecho de experimentar tantas sensaciones violentas ese día le estaba causando cierto malestar en su cabeza; frente a él Naruto le miraba con esos ojos que parecían atravesarle el cuerpo y pudo jurar que sentía el perforar en su piel. Naruto era despistado, sí; Naruto era inocente, sí que lo era; pero lo que Naruto no es, es tonto y eso Sasuke lo sabe bien, por eso el Uchiha sabía que tarde o temprano el rubio terminaría por atar cabos acerca de lo que pasó _aquella _noche_. _

― Vamos Sasuke, contéstame ― exigió el Uzumaki al sentir el pecho oprimido por lo que aparentemente acababa de descubrir.

Para Sasuke sería mejor fingir.

― No se de qué me hablas ―

Naruto mordió su labio inferior y cerró sus puños con fuerza, estaba seguro de que esa imagen femenina que tan bien se había guardado en su memoria correspondía a los rasgos de Sasuke, a su voz, a su tacto, a su olor, a todo él.

― No soy idiota Sasuke ―

El aludido enarcó una ceja dudando de las palabras dichas por el rubio.

― Naruto, esto es una completa locura ― dijo Sasuke fríamente girándose para dar la espalda a su amigo y dirigirse hacia el jardín de la mansión, evitando así que sus emociones se delataran frente a su compañero.

Sin embargo, no contó con que el ninja hiperactivo tomaría uno de sus hombros y le obligaría a encararle.

― ¡Explícame todo! ― gritó sacudiendo al moreno con violencia.

― ¡Ya suéltame usuratonkachi! ―

Sasuke tomó las manos de Naruto y las alejó de su cuerpo; sin embargo, no fue ajeno a la mirada suplicante, agobiada y llena de coraje que Naruto le estaba mandando. Un silencio incómodo se generó en la atmósfera hasta que uno de los dos iba a replicar; sin embargo otra voz les interrumpió.

― ¡Sasuke! ―

Ambos chicos identificaron inmediatamente de quien se trataba y de donde provenía dicha voz, era sin duda Ino Yamanaka, aunque en cierta forma no entendían que tenía que hacer allí la rubia.

Como si fuera un llamado divino Sasuke abrió inmediatamente la puerta principal ignorando a Naruto, vio entonces que la chica traía algo de instrumental médico ¡cómo no! Si le tocaba su revisión.

― Adelante ― dijo cortésmente el Uchiha.

Ino entró y se sentó cómodamente en el sofá después de saludar a Naruto. Sasuke hizo lo mismo ignorado al rubio en el proceso.

― Sakura no podrá venir porque salió a una misión y Shizune tiene algunos pendientes con la Hokage, así que seré yo quien te revise hoy ― dijo la rubia cortésmente ― Naruto; no tardaré mucho, veo que estaban ocupados; perdón por interrumpir ―

― No ― interrumpió Sasuke ― de hecho Naruto me decía que se tenía que ir a hacer algunas cosas ―

El Uzumaki abrió los ojos con asombro _maldito tramposo_ pensó, estaba a punto de hablar pero en cuanto despegó sus labios Sasuke le tomó del hombro y lo fue llevando hacia la puerta.

― Teme, espera ―

― Anda, si no te vas temprano no podrás llegar a la promoción de Ichiraku ―

― Bastardo, no te librarás de mí así de fácil 'ttebayo ―

De camino a la puerta el forcejeo no cesó, pero eso no impidió que Sasuke saliera triunfante y lograra desalojar su casa de ninjas revoltosos; cuando cerró la puerta puso todos los cerrojos que podía y se recargó en ella soltando un suspiro de alivio; había estado muy cerca.

En la calle Naruto refunfuñaba mientras caminaba pateando piedrecillas.

― Idiota ― dijo el rubio con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada en el piso ― pero me tiene que explicar muchas cosas 'ttebayo ―

El rubio pensó en las posibles respuestas y si resultaba positiva, si Sasuke era esa chica no sabría como tomárselo ciertamente; significaba que había _estado_ con su mejor amigo y es le hizo sentirse confundido ¿Sasuke lo sabría? Si era así no entendía porque lo ocultaba; además se suponía que Sasuke tenía una relación con alguien más. El rubio agitó su cabeza queriendo desechar todo tipo de pensamientos; primero confirmaría sus sospechas y el plan ya lo había trazado para acorralar a Sasuke.

El sol caía en Konoha alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y cualquiera que volteara a la mansión Uchiha podía ver una figura antropomórfica en el techo de la misma; a pesar de que Naruto estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por ocultar todo lo posible su chakra no podía ocultar su imagen totalmente.

El rubio escuchó como se abría una puerta e inmediatamente echó un vistazo para ver hacia donde se dirigía Sasuke, lo vio caminar recto y no dudó en seguirlo, ocultándose tras todo lo que podía; incluyendo postes de luz, barriles y cajas. Sasuke giró levemente su cabeza sospechando de una presencia que le seguía o mejor dicho acosaba y Naruto supo como esconderse antes de que la mirada oscura diera con el.

Sin duda alguna el Uchiha iba al como de entrenamiento; con eso de que ya era ninja otra vez, podía salir a entrenar. Naruto sacó una libreta que llevaba en la portada un conocido dibujo infantil y anotó la hora a la que Sasuke salía a entrenar.

Al siguiente día lo mismo se repitió. Sasuke salió de su casa a las nueve de la mañana y fue a ver a Tsunade, tardaron alrededor de una hora; después el moreno fue a hacer unas compras y salió del supermercado cargando tres bolsas; para las doce Naruto identificó el olor a comida; Naruto le hizo una visita por eso de las dos de la tarde pero su compañero no se dignó a atender la puerta, el Uchiha no salió sino hasta las cinco al campo de entrenamiento, no sin antes mirar por todos lados si es que el rubio aún estaba merodeando, volvió del campo a las ocho y por eso de las nueva de la noche salió un rato al jardín.

Naruto ya sabía donde asaltar al moreno.

Veinte horas más tarde, Sasuke estaba en el campo de entrenamiento; sentía la presencia de Naruto, el muy idiota lo había acosado durante dos días seguidos; al principio pensó que se enfadaría pero si algo caracteriza al rubio es su persistencia. El Uchiha dejó de entrenar y soltó un falso suspiro. Naruto estaba sobre la rama del tercer árbol de la fila que estaba a su derecha, el más próximo de ellos.

― Sal de una vez usuratonkachi ― exigió apretando los puños.

Pero Naruto le sorprendió cayendo sobre él; forcejaron unos minutos hasta que el rubio salió triunfante y terminó sobre el Uchiha, aunque en una pose no muy cómoda; a pesar de todo, no es como si antes no hubieran estado así; el rubio sintió una punzada de excitación cuando sintió la pelvis de Sasuke rozar sus bajos. Sasuke estaba debajo, sudoroso y agitado, mientras Naruto a horcajadas sobre él le sostenía las manos sobre la cabeza y respiraba con la misa dificultad.

― Teme, ahora si no te escapas ―

― Deja de seguirme dobe ―

― No hasta que me digas todo ―

― Esta bien ― dijo resignado ― pero primero deja de frotar mi cadera contra tus genitales ―

Naruto se apartó avergonzado mientras que Sasuke se zafó del agarre y se puso en pie sobando sus muñecas.

― ¿Qué quieres saber? ―

― Transfórmate en chica ― exigió el rubio.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa y logró procesar la información al rato; Naruto era un completo idiota; no le atraía nada el rollo de la transexualidad; el trauma de su adolescencia aún no había pasado, de vez en cuando lazos violeta, esmalte púrpura y cabelleras negras, largas y sedosas protagonizaban sus pesadillas.

― Estoy muy feliz con mi sexo ― respondió.

― No es una broma Sasuke ―

Aparentaba mas seriedad que nunca, Naruto parecía haber deslizado su expresión a una mucho mas madura y determinante, Sasuke supo al instante de encontrarse con las relucientes pupilas añil de su compañero que éste Naruto no sería fácil de persuadir. Sasuke se abstuvo de preguntar la razón por la que el rubio quería verlo en su versión femenina si se le podía decir así; sabía de sobra los motivos, no pensaba arriesgarse.

― Pasar tanto tiempo con Kyūbi te está afectando dobe ―

El rubio enfureció más y su demonio interno ayudó mucho en eso.

― Eres un cobarde Sasuke, no metas a Kyūbi en esto ―

¿Desde cuándo defendía a la bestia?

Sasuke barajó las posibilidades y eran muchas, podría hacer una parcial transformación aplicando rasgos muy distintos a los que hizo aquella vez pero la idea de picar un poco mas a Naruto le gustaba, o mejor dicho le excitaba, ya que de paso sentía sus hormonas mas alborotadas de lo normal y no podía deberse sino al embarazo; dejar inconsciente al rubio para callar su escandalosa boca y tirárselo en medio del campo también le parecía una idea tentadora.

― Esta bien ― a final de cuentas optó mejor por la opción de complacer a su compañero.

El moreno hizo toda clase de sellos necesarios para la transformación ante la cara impaciente del rubio, no tardó mucho en disiparse el humo producto del jutsu y segundos después lo que Naruto le había pedido se había concretado; estaba hecho toda una dama.

Naruto miró de arriba a abajo a Sasuke, era delgado, un poco mas bajito, piel pálida, cabello oscuro y ojos hermosos; tan hermosos como los recordaba y tan hermosos como solo Sasuke podría portarlos. Era él, sin duda alguna. Se quedó sin habla y Sasuke se estaba sintiendo incómodo ante la situación.

― Sa…Sasuke ¡eres tu bastardo, eres tu! ― gritó, acusó y apuntó el rubio a su amigo.

Sasuke no sabía si reír, llorar o largarse a su casa ante la comedia montada por Naruto.

El Uzumaki se sentía desfallecer, se había acostado con Sasuke ¿eso no lo hacía gay? Miro detenidamente al moreno y comprobó una vez más que era la mujer con la que según él había soñado.

Por otro lado Sasuke se encontraba muy entretenido comprobando la suavidad de sus crecidos pectorales. Eran suaves y blanditos a juzgar por como se sentían entre sus manos. Naruto experimentó lo que popularmente se llama derrame nasal. Sasuke al verlo tirado en el pasto sonrió con altanería y caminó hasta situarse a su lado, viéndolo desde arriba.

― Idiota ―

Naruto se puso en pie y encaró de nuevo al Uchiha, las cosas no podrían quedarse así.

― Tu Sasuke, cuando dormí en tu casa, eras tu ― aunque la coherencia en sus frases no estaba siendo aplicada.

― ¿Yo? ― inquirió el Uchiha sin dejar de tocar uno de sus senos, víctima de la curiosidad al no haber tenido mucho contacto con féminas a lo largo de su vida.

Naruto cabeceó y siguió tartamudeando cosas sin sentido acerca de una noche, del alcohol y de haber soñado con una mujer idéntica a Sasuke y de las posibilidades de que fuera él el que se coló en sus sábanas y la cosa no había sido producto de su imaginación.

Sasuke caminó con paso lento hasta quedar a pocos milímetros del Uzumaki.

― No tienes tanta suerte como para acostarte conmigo tonto ― pareció susurrar el moreno con una voz femenina y sensual.

Naruto entro en cólera, Sasuke era un idiota, engreído y egocéntrico; pero claro, siempre lo había sido, no debía extrañarse, aunque ahora su egocentrismo tomaba matices diferente, mucho, mucho mas sensuales.

― Entonces explícame porque luces igual a ella ― gritó el rubio a punto de flaquear ante el mutismo del Uchiha.

Sasuke suspiró y siguió caminando hacia Naruto, al punto de tenerlo acorralado entre él y un árbol sin que la víctima se diera cuenta; al moreno le parecía una situación muy excitante, las hormonas estaban haciendo estragos en su cuerpo.

― Será quizá ― murmuró Sasuke sin dejar de aminorar la distancia entre su femenino cuerpo y el de Naruto ― que muy en el fondo lo deseas tanto…que tu subconsciente lo reflejó en un sueño ― pronunció a pocos milímetros del rubio, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar a ser escuchado.

Naruto se recargó de espalda al árbol, sintió un estremecimiento, cerró fuertemente los ojos y levantó las palmas intentando detener el paso de Sasuke, tocando los senos de éste en el transcurso y siendo violentamente azotado contra el piso por los puños del Uchiha.

— ¡Idiota! ¡ ¿Por qué hiciste eso 'ttebayo? —

— Me estabas tocando las tetas perdedor —

— Ni que fueras una nena bastardo —

Sasuke se quedó serio unos segundos para después soltar una pequeña risa, casi nunca reía, pero le causó gracia ver como Naruto se escandalizaba por tener a una chica cerca; Naruto vio el rostro fino de Sasuke, mas fino ahora que estaba con una imagen de mujer y pensó que se veía hermoso sonriendo; caviló en sus pensamientos y se preguntó si Sasuke tendría razón, si acaso lo deseaba de esa forma.

Reconocía que Sasuke era guapo y estaba bueno, muy bueno; sobre todo cuando le daba por mostrar cierto porcentaje de sus pectorales; además esa hostilidad y carácter amargo le daban un aire bastante interesante y misterioso; pero de ahí a verlo como un posible candidato a amante distaba mucho; sobre todo por el hecho de que ninguno de los dos era homosexual ¡vamos, Naruto amaba a las mujeres!

Sasuke caminó hacia Naruto y volvió a su cuerpo masculino, se dejó caer en el pasto y recargó su espada en el árbol donde anteriormente había acorralado al rubio.

— Idiota —

El Uzumaki le imitó y se sentó a su lado, suspiró y miró nuevamente a Sasuke, sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado entre ellos últimamente.

— ¿Quién es ella Sasuke? —

El moreno no supo a lo que se refería, aunque supuso que hablaba de su contraparte femenina.

— No lo sé —

— Debes de saberlo — dudó el rubio en proseguir — Ella, tu...pareja ¿es linda? —

Inquirió con una repentina y extraña timidez.

Sasuke dejó salir una sonrisa triste, debía seguir mintiendo.

— Si, es linda —

— Ya veo — contestó el rubio mirando hacia el cielo — La… ¿la quieres mucho? — preguntó nuevamente sin saber por qué, temeroso de la respuesta.

Sasuke giró su rostro y se encontró con los ojos del rubio, esos ojos que lograban moldearlo a su voluntad y hacerle perder la fuerza cuando se lo proponían; no podía mentirle tanto, no a él.

— No — dijo el moreno y el Uzumaki se sintió repentinamente aliviado — es un vientre de alquiler e inseminación artificial; tú sabes, una de mis ambiciones es renacer mi Clan como debe de ser —

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, no podía creerlo de Sasuke; se puso en pie y empezó a escandalizarse.

— Pero tu hijo, eres demasiado egoísta, él necesita una figura materna 'ttebayo ¿a caso quieres que crezca como nosotros? —

No, Sasuke no quería traer a una persona a sufrir lo mismo que él y Naruto habían sufrido, por eso tomaría la mejor decisión, pero antes de eso, picaría un poco mas al rubio, adoraba hacerlo y sus hormonas no ayudaban mucho a guardar la compostura.

— Si quieres dobe, tú puedes ser su figura materna, eres tan nena que no le costaría acostumbrarse —

Naruto abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, vio sorprendido a Sasuke ¿era su imaginación o se le estaba insinuando? Un calambre le recorrió el cuerpo y un calorcito descendió por su vientre; zanjó el camino de la mejor manera posible.

— Tú eres mas afeminado, supe que de bebé mamá te confundió con una niña 'ttebayo; además yo seré el tío Naruto —

El ojo derecho de Sasuke comenzó a temblar, evidencia pura de que algo no le había gustado

- Ni… ¿niña dices? ¿Tu madre? –

El rubio sonrió mostrando completamente sus dientes.

- Así es, logré tener comunicación con ella durante mi entrenamiento con Killer Bee, me hubiera gustado que la conocieras, es genial y muy hermosa, se parece muchísimo a mi, es muy fuerte, inteligente, impulsiva, su cabello es el mas bonito que he visto y … y la verdad me quiere mucho 'ttebayo –

El moreno vio como Naruto hablaba alegremente de su madre, sí, a él también le hubiera gustado conocer a la madre del rubio y ver lo peculiar que era dicha mujer; vio también como al final de su discurso, el rubio esbozó una sonrisa triste, lo entendía, entendía como se sentía la ausencia de un ser querido mas que nadie.

- Y… ¿hablaron de mí? – preguntó el Uchiha

- Así es – Naruto cabeceó afirmando – aunque no fue mucho, solo me dijo que cuando yo estaba a punto de nacer se encontró a tu madre y vio que traía un bultito blanco en brazos, echó un vistazo y creyó que eras niña hasta que Mikoto-san le dijo que eras un varón –

Sasuke se quedó sin hablar, pensando en si quizás Mikoto y Kushina habrían sido buenas amigas y cómo hubiera sido su relación con Naruto si los padres de ambos no hubieran muerto y si nada de lo mucho que sufrieron hubiera pasado; seguramente ninguno de los dos se hubiera convertido en el ninja actual, él viviría a la sombra de Itachi y Naruto a la de Minato, hubieran sido buenos amigos quizá, pero solo eso; tendrían una linda novia cada uno y un futuro trazado, donde una linda casa, una linda esposa y una linda familia sería todo lo de sus vidas; siendo privilegiados por su apellido.

- Pero Sasuke, tú me dijiste que lo del embarazo fue repentino, que no había nada planeado – habló de nuevo el rubio.

- Te mentí ¿de acuerdo? No sabía como tomarías la noticia de que rentaría un vientre –

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa lo que yo pienso 'ttebayo? –

- Desde que eres la persona más cercana que tengo – y dicho esto Sasuke se levantó para retirarse del lugar, había hablado de más y eso se notaba en su sonrojo, un sonrojo que intentaba ocultar.

Naruto se quedó anonadado y un calor en su pecho comenzó a extenderse, era increíble como esas palabras de Sasuke le habían hecho sentir así, realmente, era fácil quererlo tras conocer su faceta de niño solitario. Le importaba a Sasuke y eso le ponía tremendamente feliz

_- Pido su permiso para irme de Konoha hasta que esto termine –_

_- ¿Estás seguro mocoso? Tendrás muchos problemas tanto físicos, como legales si quieres regresar ¿Piensas que puedes irte y volver cuando se te antoje? –_

_- Estoy seguro, ya pensé en todo lo que me estás diciendo –_

_- ¿No te importa tu hijo? –_

_- Si, por eso quiero irme de aquí –_

Esta vez no lo perdería; ella ya había intentado una vez y falló, pero ahora no, y no era el hecho de que Sakura aun sintiera que su amor podría ser correspondido, hacía mucho tiempo que había aceptado que en el corazón de Sasuke no tenía cabida como amante; pero era el hecho de querer protegerle lo que le impulsó a ir hacia donde estaba; porque ella sabía perfectamente el estado de Sasuke y lo que podría ocurrirle si estaba solo completamente. Había escuchado imprudentemente la conversación cuando se acercaba a la oficina de Tsunade, y en ese instante decidió que esta vez no intentaría nada por ella misma, solo había una persona a a que Sasuke podría escuchar y por eso había ido a parar allí, a su casa.

Llamo un par de veces a la puerta, hasta que el sonriente chico rubio salió aún con su pijama azul puesto, cabello revuelto y una taza de té en la mano derecha.

- Sakura-chan ¡buenos días! ¿Vienes a invitarme a salir 'ttebayo? – inquirió el rubio jugueteando un poco con su compañera, mas por molestar que por cualquier otra intención.

- Baka, déjame entrar, tengo algo importante que decirte –

Se hizo a un lado y abrió paso a la chica, enseguida tomaron asiento, Naruto en el piso y Sakura en la única silla disponible en la cocina del pequeño departamento.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? Te veo preocupada – El rubio se llevó la taza de té a los labios y dio un sorbo mientras veía los verdes ojos de su compañera nublarse por un manto de seguramente tristeza.

- Sasuke – pronunció la ninja médico – tienes que detenerlo –

Naruto al escuchar el nombre de su compañero se sobresaltó, asustado por cualquier tipo de locura que se lo hubiera ocurrido al Uchiha ahora.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Dímelo por favor –

- El…quiere irse de nuevo –

Sakura escuchó como perfectamente Naruto tragaba duro al escucharla decir eso, el rubio alarmado se puso en pie dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa y golpeó fuertemente la pared, frustrado por no entender cómo diablos Sasuke podía ser tan egoísta.

- ¡Idiota! Siempre ha sido un idiota, después de todo lo que luchamos para traerlo de vuelta, para que lo dejaran ser libre, maldito bastardo –

- ¡Cálmate! – exclamó Sakura asustada por ver la reacción del rubio, razón que ella comprendía, pues Naruto mas que nadie, había sobre pasado todos sus límites durante años para lograr tener a Sasuke a su lado, en la aldea, como siempre debió haber sido y ahora el Uchiha quería tirar todo eso por la borda; sin embargo había una razón fuerte para que el moreno quisiera hacerlo, mas Sakura, no podía decírselo al rubio. – Alguna razón debe de tener, intenta hablar con él –

- ¡¿Cuál razón? No puede irse, no ahora, no puede abandonar a su hijo así como así –

Sakura quedó en sock.

- ¿De qué hablas Naruto? –

Y Naruto comprendió que era frecuente y normal en él hablar sin pensarlo.

- ¿No lo sabías verdad? –

Sakura negó con un movimiento de cabeza y los ojos de su compañero se abrieron incrédulamente.

- Lo sabía desde hace mucho Naruto, siento no habértelo dicho pero siempre crei que Sasuke es quien debería hacerlo, pero veo que ya lo sabes, por eso te pido por favor, habla con él, Sasuke en su estado no puede viajar muchas distancias, de un momento a otro empieza a sentirse mal y tiene que ser revisado constantemente por un médico –

- El… ¿está muy mal? –

Sakura se encogió de hombros, tentada a mentirle al rubio para aliviar su preocupación.

- Su embarazo no es normal, el hecho de traer un útero forzado ya pone en extremo peligro tanto a él como al feto –

Naruto sufrió una confusión total ¿Embarazo? ¿Útero forzado? Era algo imposible de creer, pero ya no había dudas.

- ¿Cómo ocurrió Sakura-chan? –

Sakura se sonrojó al darle la información a Naruto, pero el rubio demandaba una respuesta y por su mirada sabía que no aceptaría ningún rodeo.

- Era chica cuando ocurrió –

Claro, todo encajaba; ahora mas que nunca, impediría a toda costa que Sasuke pusiera un pie fuera de la puerta de la aldea.

Eran las nueve de la noche, lo suficientemente tarde como para que la mayoría de las familias civiles estuvieran dormidas entre semana; no es que Sasuke quisiera huir, tenia el permiso de la Hokage para salir, pero mientras menos gente se topara sería mejor. Camino algunos pasos aspirando el aire, olía como aquella vez, aquella vez que abandonó todo lo que una vez quiso por un sueño infructuoso; no es que fuera a extrañar mucho, pero a él si lo extrañaría, como hacía siete años lo había extrañado cada día, cada noche, cada vez que entrenaba, miraba el cielo azul o simplemente tenía tiempo para pensar en algo que no fuera su venganza; dolería mucho al principio pero si lo superó una vez, no se daría por vencido en ésta.

- ¡Sasuke! – ni si quiera sintió su presencia, y cuando escuchó su voz, el moreno predijo lo que sucedería.

Se giró elegantemente confundiéndose entre la noche al llevar puesta ropa totalmente oscura y encaró a su compañero, al cual relucían como destellos su par de ojos azules en medio de la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué quieres? –

- Esta vez no dejaré que te vayas – pronuncio el rubio con una seguridad total en sus palabras, la voz ronca y levemente agitado.

- Es mi decisión –

- No Sasuke, no cuando te llevas algo que también es mío –

Sasuke sintió ganas de esfumarse entre la niebla de esa noche, ya lo sabía, Naruto lo sabía y no tenía cara para enfrentarlo, y sabía que el rubio no le dejaría, su mayor problema estaba por comenzar.

**Notas finales:** Naruto ahora si ya lo sabe, lo sabe y no saldré con alguna tontería el próximo capítulo; el rubito sabe que él y el Uchiha están reproduciéndose y procreando; ahora vernos cómo enfrenta Sasuke la verdad y las emociones que se despertarán en ambos. Como ven Sakura metió la pata pero para bien. En los próximos capítulos veremos a Naruto mas confundido y tierno con Sasuke, eso de que va a ser papá le va a pegar duro. Chicas, si gustan pueden sugerirme escenas, ideas, sexo y/o nombre para el bebé; lo que les pase por su cabecita loca como la mía es aceptado.

Discúlpenme, si no respondo los reviews no es porque no quiera si no porque me da mucho trabajo responderlos aquí, pero créanme que los leo cada uno y me dan muchos ánimos. Besos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo; a todas las lectoras, gracias por esperarme y tenerme paciencia; esto que hago lo hago con mucho cariño.


	7. Asimilando Información

**Notas del Capítulo:** Vengo arrastrándome como un gusano sin fuerzas, y sin cara para pedirles perdón ante tantos meses de retraso cuando debería estar al corriente y agradecerles que sigan este intento de fic y este intento de escritora; pero les traigo un capítulo de veinte páginas de Word Arial 12 Interlineado 1.15 el cual me costó mucho trabajo escribir, abría el documento, escribía un párrafo y lo cerraba, la inspiración no ha andado muy bien; el semestre en la Universidad me resultó demasiado problemático y estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo me ha quitado mucha vida; pero como ya estoy de vacaciones espero poder recompensar todo el tiempo perdido.

Aquí veremos cómo Naruto se entera de que será papá de un renacuajo con sangre Uchiha y cómo se lo toma, también a Sasuke un poco mas bipolar de lo normal (que ya es mucho) bueno ¿qué les puedo decir? He luchado mucho contra el OoC aunque no creo haber salido triunfante así que les pido disculpas adelantadas.

Quiero aclarar el nombre de los ancianos del consejo, los cuales reaparecerán en éste capítulo. La mujer es Hotaru y el hombre Eitaro; no son los antiguos miembros porque como ya lo mencioné, cayeron durante la guerra.

Bien, ahora si, a leer.

* * *

Asimilando Información  
_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sasuke no sabía como enfrentar la situación; siempre era quien llevaba las riendas de las circunstancias, pero esta vez estaba seguro que no podría. Se pasó una mano por su frente levantando levemente el flequillo y suspiró cansado; no tenía caso mentir, Naruto lo sabía y no le creería ninguna otra tonta excusa que pudiera inventar.

— Fue un error — fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras veía como las cejas de Naruto tomaban un ángulo distinto.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? — susurró Naruto sin un ápice de reproche, sino de decepción.

— Estábamos ebrios, ni siquiera yo lo recordaba… fue una terrible estupidez —

Naruto sin estar conforme del todo avanzó hacia Sasuke y le tomo por los hombros, tensando al chico en el acto.

— Pero ¿Cuándo lo supiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada 'ttebayo? ¡Yo también cuento en esto! — gritó clamando una explicación clara ante los extraños sucesos que estaban viviendo, de los cuales apenas era consciente.

Sasuke le apartó de manera brusca sin soportar el contacto físico en el que se habían sumergido; ni el contacto visual ante la mirada triste, rabiosa e interrogante del rubio.

— Es demasiado problema, quiero acabar con esto de una maldita vez —

El rubio se sorprendió y abrió los ojos mucho más de lo normal, entornando su vista en el Uchiha que altanero se posaba frente a él ¿Acabar con eso? ¿A qué se refería? Esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

— No Sasuke, no lo harás porque la decisión no es solamente tuya; deja de ser egoísta y huir por una vez en tu vida —

Sasuke hirvió en rabia, no soportaba esas absurdas acusaciones, Naruto ni siquiera tenía la idea mínima del caos que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo y su mente.

— No hagas esto más difícil y quítate — dijo con su voz mas ronca y profunda, apartando al rubio del camino para poder seguir andando; sin embargo, éste le tomó del brazo obligándole a encararle.

— Te comprendo, yo también estoy muy confundido pero, yo… en verdad; quiero que las cosas marchen bien; es una responsabilidad enorme y seguro tendremos muchos dolores de cabeza, esto es algo que ni en mis sueños mas locos hubiera contemplado, pero podremos con ello Sasuke —

No, jamás dejaría que las palabras del Uzumaki volvieran a hacer brecha en él; tomaría sus propias decisiones y si él consideraba que era lo mejor así lo haría.

— ¡No comprendes idiota! — Estalló en furia — No quiero esto, yo no lo quiero así; soy yo quien se lleva la peor parte y no estoy dispuesto a soportarlo —

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sasuke? —

— Son solo tres meses; esa cosa ni siquiera parece humano —

Apenas terminó de hablar, Sasuke sintió el fuerte puñetazo que lo mando a varios metros de donde estaba; había cabreado a Naruto, demasiado; el rubio tenía su mirada rojiza y los puños fuertemente cerrados, respirando agitado frente a él. Con elegancia, Sasuke se limpió la poca sangre que salió de la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de su mano y se puso en pie, burlando la cara de Naruto.

— ¡No tienes derecho! ¡No lo tienes! —

— ¡Tu tampoco tienes derecho! —

El rubio le miro con tristeza, por la forma en la que se estaba comportando su compañero, que a éstas alturas ya no sabía ni como llamarle o en qué categoría entraba tomando en cuenta que se habían acostado y ahora venía un pequeño problemilla.

— Tú que vas a entender — exclamó el rubio acercándose a Sasuke — Si después de todo, tienes bastante experiencia asesinando a tu propia sangre — escupió sin pensar y con toda la saña posible; haciendo referencia a la muerte de Itachi y al asesinato de Tobi en manos de Sasuke. Segundos después, comprendió que no debió hacerlo.

El rostro de Sasuke se deformó en furia, tomó a Naruto de las solapas de su sweater y le sacudió en el aire, gritándole, atacándole.

— ¡No vuelvas a decir algo como eso maldito! —

El rubio se conmovió y arrepintió de no saber mantener la boca cerrada, cuando vio que de los hermosos ojos negros de su compañero se escapaban unas lágrimas que iban y paraban a la mejilla del mismo. Itachi era un tema bastante delicado, por no decir intocable para Sasuke.

— Sasuke — pronunció el Uzumaki sintiéndose asfixiando por las manos del mencionado; podía quitárselo de encima en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo. Tomó las blancas muñecas e hizo amago de querer zafarse; sin embargo Sasuke en un acto violento le empujó hacia un costado, con su mirada rígida y los labios contraídos por el coraje.

El golpe no fue duro; Naruto pudo ponerse en pie dispuesto a dialogar, demostrando su alcanzada madurez.

— Por favor. No por ti, es un favor personal que quiero pedirte; llevemos esto hasta el final y si después no quieres saber nada, yo me haré cargo de todo —

En verdad Naruto quería a ese niño; un pequeño retoñito jugueteando con él; nunca imaginó que fuera así; siempre pensó que sus hijos vendrían en un hogar estable, cuando él pudiera ofrecerles algo; pero la vida se había retorcido de forma extraña y los tenía en esa situación; sin embargo, lo quería, le daría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y lucharía por él toda su vida; porque era suyo y también de Sasuke, de su mejor amigo, de una de la personas mas importantes, sino es que la más.

Pero Sasuke no lo comprendió.

— ¿Crees que soy una maldita incubadora usuratonkachi? — Inquirió torciendo su lastimera sonrisa; sintiéndose estúpidamente triste por entender que Naruto solo quería a ese niño y no le importaría lo que él hiciera después — No te saldrás con la tuya; maldito sentimental —

— ¡Eres imposible 'ttebayo! —

— Tu eres el que no comprende ¿tienes la mínima idea de lo que significa para mí esto? ¿Los riesgos que corro? ¿Las implicaciones sociales y físicas que esto me traerá? —

Naruto creyó entenderle un poco, pero no concebía el hecho de querer deshacerse de una manera tan cruel de un ser querido; inocente y ajeno de todo.

— No tengo derecho a pedirte que te sacrifiques o te arriesgues — recitó Naruto, haciendo sentir mal a Sasuke, ¡Cuántas veces no había sido Naruto el que se había sacrificado y arriesgado todo por el Uchiha! — pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que se van — refiriéndose a su hijo y a Sasuke.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y Naruto le tomó del rostro sin que el moreno tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, mirándole directamente e hipnotizando con el par azul de esa mirada la otra más oscura.

— Mírame ¡Mírame maldita sea! Y dime que todo esto te es indiferente ¿en verdad no tienes sentimientos? —

No, claro que no, Sasuke tenía muchos sentimientos, mas de los que le hubieran gustado y siempre se reprochó porque éstos le hacían débil; por supuesto que el también quería a ese niño, lo amaría como a nada porque era algo suyo y también ¿Por qué no? De Naruto, la persona a la que mas quería y por la única que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida, porque Naruto era su luz, su Sol, su todo; quien estuvo a su lado cuando mas le necesito, quien nunca le dejo; a quien amaba con una fuerza tan desgarradora que sentía le dolía.

Pero quería alejar a su hijo de todas las sombras que oscurecían su pasado; por eso quería irse, para poder dar la oportunidad de vivir sin tabúes, sin máscaras, sin estereotipos y sin el estigma de ser un Uchiha; había arreglado todo con Tsunade, la ninja médico estaba dispuesta a asistirle cuando lo solicitara.

— Quítate — susurró alejando las tibias manos de Naruto de su rostro.

Naruto vio con tristeza la espalda de Sasuke, se estaba marchando;pero no, el no lo perdería una segunda vez. Haciendo gala de ser el hijo del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, con una velocidad impresionante y aprovechando que el moreno no estaba a la defensiva logró – según él – con un golpe limpio dejarlo inconsciente.

Sasuke despertó horas después en casa de Naruto, con un enorme dolor de cabeza y dispuesto a rebanarle el cuello al idiota que estaba sonriente sentado frente a él. Dio un respingo asustando al rubio, el cual estaba cerca y tirando en el proceso la cubeta de agua fría que éste llevaba consigo.

— ¡Ya despertaste! — exclamó feliz Naruto, divirtiéndose por la cara de enfado que llevaba Sasuke consigo y por lo gracioso que se veía con ese pedazo de manta en su frente, pegada a ella por el agua.

Cuando Sasuke cayó inconsciente segundos antes de que le golpeara Naruto supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien en su compañero; en cualquier otro momento el moreno le hubiera dado bastante batalla, y lo comprobó cuando le tomó en brazos, estaba prácticamente hirviendo en fiebre; lo llevó a su casa y trató de bajarle la temperatura con comprensas de agua fría.

— Idiota — masculló el Uchiha tratando de incorporarse, apoyándose en sus antebrazos para poder sostener su peso.

— Cuidado Sasuke, estás muy débil ´ttebayo —

Sasuke refunfuñó desviando la mirada, molesto, por haber bajado la guardia; en realidad, estaba débil, no sentía fuerzas para nada.

— ¿Dónde está mi katana? — inquirió.

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, luego sonrió quitándole la manta húmeda de la frente a su compañero y colocándole una nueva; Sasuke golpeó la mano del rubio, impidiendo que le tocara.

— ¡Sasuke! — Recriminó el Uzumaki — Eres un testarudo, estas muy caliente tonto —

— Te pregunté ¿Dónde está mi katana? —

— No te la iba a dejar para que me rebanaras — contestó el rubio.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, maldiciendo por lo bajo a su compañero y no asombrándole el hecho de que el rubio adivinara sus propósitos.

— Dámela —

— No —

— Que me la des idiota —

— No hasta que comas algo —

Sasuke se quiso poner ahora en pie, siendo detenido por Naruto.

— No quiero comer ramen instantáneo — dijo el moreno.

Su compañero sonrió mostrando una sonrisa amplia.

— No hice ramen, te hice algo de arroz y verduras, también un poco de té; tienes que alimentarte bien de ahora en adelante 'ttebayo —

No, no y no, eso si que no, no permitiría que el idiota del Uzumaki le tratara como a una madre primeriza; el era un hombre, fuerte y viril, que solo llevaba por accidente un producto en su vientre, cosa que no le hacía menos varonil que a ningún otro hombre. Iba a protestar, pero su estómago sonó clamando algo de alimento; miró el reloj, eran las dos de la mañana, había dormido alrededor de cuatro horas.

— Te traeré algo de comer, pero primero limpiaré esto 'ttebayo — dijo el rubio viendo el agua bajo sus pies.

— Vete al demonio — refunfuñó el Uchiha, sintiendo cómo las fuerzas le faltaban para poder sostenerse si quiera sentado sobre la cama.

Vio como Naruto recogía y secaba el tiradero que él había hecho; le impresionaba la serenidad de su compañero, hacía unas horas habían discutido fuertemente debido al problema que había nacido entre ellos. Prestó atención y vio en su rostro una expresión relajada, como si estuviera seguro de que todo saldría bien; los mechones rubios le caían en la frente ensombreciendo sus ojos y Naruto suspiró.

Naruto salió dejando a Sasuke sobre la cama y regresó con el platillo que le había mencionado al moreno minutos antes; se sentó frente a él y le ofreció la comida que llevaba en manos.

— Anda Sasuke, come; así podremos hablar más calmadamente —

— No hay nada que hablar — exclamó Sasuke.

Naruto suspiró aún con la comida en las manos; un gruñido provino del estómago del Uchiha, Sasuke abandonó su orgullo y se dispuso a comer, en realidad estaba hambriento.

Naruto sonrió, y en sus ojos podía verse un atisbo de ternura singular.

— Sasuke, podemos hacerlo —

El mencionado abandonó por un momento la acción que realizaba, sin poder mirar a los ojos a su amigo, optó por desviar la mirada hacia las sábanas; se hizo un silencio en el lugar hasta que se dispuso hablar.

— Yo… quiero, quisiera — se corrigió — quisiera llevar esto hasta el final — concluyó.

El rubio esbozó una enorme sonrisa, sintiendo un alivio en su pecho por escuchar decir tales palabras a Sasuke, no supo por qué, pero unas inmensas ganas de abrazar a su amigo le invadieron y prácticamente se le echó encima y tomando desprevenido al moreno le tiró sobre el colchón y le abrazó como hacía mucho tiempo ninguno de los dos lo hacía. Sasuke sintió el suave peso de Naruto sobre él, así como el calor que le transmitía y el leve olor de su cabello, no rechazó el abrazo, sentía muy en el fondo que lo necesitaba.

— Me haces muy feliz Sasuke — expresó el Uzumaki — podemos hacerlo, sé que podemos, él no crecerá solo, tendrá una familia y será un niño muy feliz —

Al escucharlo Sasuke se sobresaltó y le apartó de su cuerpo con brusquedad, clavando su mirada oscura en la de su compañero.

— Lo dices tan fácil — expresó con un notable deje de frustración en sus palabras — ¿No has pensado en qué le diré cuando tenga conciencia? Cuándo pregunte por su madre, cómo lo verán los otros; cuándo tu o yo tengamos una pareja ¿Cómo explicar esto? —

— Al menos yo le protegeré contra todo Sasuke, el tendrá cariño, amor; y si algún día encuentro a alguien con quién compartir mi vida ella tendrá que aceptarlo, porque nunca le abandonaré; si tu me lo permites, quiero estar en todos los momentos allí. Esto fue cosa de los dos, no te dejaré solo —

Las palabras de Naruto hicieron mella en Sasuke, después de todo, el rubio siempre tenía ese efecto en él; el Uchiha se sintió aliviado, comprendido; sabía, que en cada uno de sus momentos difíciles tenía a Naruto allí, para él, solo para él; y quizás era egoísta, lo sabía, pero si algo consideraba suyo era el cariño único que el rubio le tenía, era su mas grande posesión.

— Ven acá idiota —

Naruto obedeció sumisamente, se sentó al lado del moreno y volvió a abrazarle, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del contrario y se quedó así por largo tiempo, hasta que Sasuke sin poder usar su voluntad, le acarició el cabello.

— Entonces — interrumpió el rubio incorporándose nuevamente —¿Cuándo podremos saber qué es? ¿Ya lo viste? Digo, es mi hijo también y quiero conocerlo lo antes posible —

En la frente de Sasuke creció una evidente vena, Naruto era un idiota.

— Ni lo sueñes imbécil — dijo aventándole con una almohada en el rostro; ese tonto estaba loco si pensaba que le permitiría entrar a uno de esos embarazosos ultrasonidos.

Todo pasó rápido; Naruto cuando no estaba de misión pasaba horasen casa de Sasuke; sin embargo, no hablaban mucho del tema del embarazo, al parecer, ninguno de los dos se sentía completamente cómodo al hacerlo. El cuarto mes ya había llegado y las tallas de más en la ropa de Sasuke también.

— ¡Sasuke! Apresúrate 'ttebayo —

El moreno estaba en su recámara, intentando remendar un pantalón que para esas fechas ya no cerraba del todo, podría ponérselo ajustado, pero temía lastimar su vientre si lo hacía; así que de mano de la aguja e hilo empezó a colocarle una expansión a la altura de la cintura.

Maldito embarazo, era tremendamente bochornoso tener que cargar con una panza como esa, no quería si quiera imaginar lo que sería al sexto mes; además, ya se cansaba con más facilidad y los antojos aparecieron con mayor frecuencia.

Naruto estaba esperándole en la puerta de la mansión Uchiha; sí, a final de cuentas el muy imbécil le había convencido de dejarse acompañar a una de sus revisiones con Tsunade.

Sasuke salió de la habitación y se encontró con su compañero, el cual se miraba impaciente.

— Dobe, te recuerdo que aún es muy pronto para saber el sexo —

— Ya lo se — respondió el otro tambaleándose de enfrente hacia atrás sobre sus talones — pero no importa, solo quiero verlo —

Sasuke suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta, allí se paró e hizo unos cuantos sellos hasta que se transformó en una hermosa mujer embarazada.

— Es tu turno — le dijo a Naruto.

Éste obedeció y en unos segundos su imagen era la de un apuesto hombre veiteañero, de cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos verdes.

Sonrió mientras le ofrecía el brazo a su "linda esposa" para llevarla al hospital; sin embargo Sasuke bufó molesto, le ignoró, paso de largo y caminó hasta adelantarse, mientras el rubio le siguió.

— ¡Hey! No seas idiota, quedamos en que íbamos a fingir ser un matrimonio —

— Deja de hablar estupideces y esconde bien tu chakra, cualquier ninja podría reconocernos —

Sería mejor hacerle caso; con el embarazo las hormonas de Sasuke habían hecho de las suyas; no lo pusieron sensible, ni feliz, ni amigable o cariñoso con los demás; al contrario, cada vez se enojaba más por cosas más pequeñas o maldecía sin reparos a cualquiera que le viniera en ganas…y ni hablar de su lista de venganzas, muchas de las cuales el rubio encabezaba.

Caminaron largo rato hacia el hospital, siendo conscientes de las miradas curiosas que los aldeanos les enviaban; cosa normal al percatarse en la escena que iban protagonizando; Sasuke algunos pasos delante de Naruto, con el entrecejo fruncido los puños apretados y dando pasos fuertes; el Uzumaki tras él con una sonrisa entre resignación y vergüenza queriendo alcanzarlo; cuando por fin la puerta de su destino se dejaba ver, Sasuke se permitió esperar al que ahora fingía ser su esposo.

Entraron juntos hasta recepción, allí una linda enfermera les recibió pidiéndole sus nombres.

— Sus nombres por favor — Preguntó la chica al ver que la pareja se dirigía hacia el área de ginecología y obstetricia.

— Uzu — iba a responder Naruto, sin embargo Sasuke lo calló a tiempo antes de que cometiera una tontería.

El moreno le envió una mirada condenatoria, la cual Naruto entendió como _"cállate dobe"._

— Yo soy Narita Mai — se presentó dulcemente Sasuke, mientras su compañero rodaba los ojos ante el derrame de dulzura y la facilidad de Sasuke para mentir — Y mi esposo es Uzuname Ryoga — finalizó el moreno mirando a su "esposo" con amor; explicándole a la chica que Tsunade los esperaba.

— ¿Tienen cita con Tsunade sama? — Inquirió la enfermera sorprendida, ya que Tsunade no hacía ese tipo de consultas, era la Hokage de la aldea para eso estaban los demás médicos — Aquí no esta agendado nada —

Sasuke se puso frente a ella y la miró de forma amenazante.

— Tsunade-sama nos esta esperando — recito sin titubeos

La enfermera dudó un poco y volvió a hablar dejando los papeles frente a ella.

— Lo siento, no puedo dejarlos pasar si no tienen asignada la cita —

— Ella sabe quienes somos, nos esta esperando y tenemos que pasar— volvió a decir el Uchiha inclinándose poco a poco hacia la recepcionista; Naruto a estas alturas estaba un poco asustado, sabía que su compañero estaba perdiendo los estribos.

— Lo siento mu—

La voz de la enfermera se quebró cuando vio a Sasuke a centímetros de su rostro y apreció en primer plano el destello rojo que había en esos ojos negros.

— No puedo esperar mucho tiempo, tengo náuseas, mareos y mi maldita vejiga a punto de estallar, así que pasamos de una vez o el producto de mi vejiga terminará en un lugar que no quieres saber —

— Está bien — tartamudeó la chica — Supongo que puedo confiar en ustedes —

Naruto estaba rojo de vergüenza pero Sasuke sonrió y le dio las gracias a la recepcionista mientras se dirigían hacia la sala de ultrasonido.

Esperaron sentados unos minutos hasta que Sakura apareció; la chica no les reconoció hasta que Naruto le llamó confidentemente.

— Sakura, Sakura-chan —

— Se mas discreto, pueden descubrirnos — le regañó el Uchiha

— Bah! No ha nadie aquí 'ttebayo —

Sasuke rodó los ojos, el Uzumaki era un caso perdido.

— Sakura-chan — susurró de nuevo cuando vio pasar a la chica

La kunoichi volteó y se encontró a la pareja, extrañada porque el esposo de la hermosa embarazada le llamara a ella con tanta confianza, se acercó y se dio cuenta de quiénes eran hasta cuando Naruto le habló.

— Somos nosotros 'ttebayo —

— Na… Oh! Por Dios — exclamó — Así que… —

El rubio asintió sabiendo a lo que Sakura se refería. La muchacha estaba sorprendida al haber corroborado quien era el otro padre.

— Gracias Sakura-chan — dijo el rubio al comprender lo mucho que su amiga les había ayudado hasta hoy.

Aunque no fuera directo Naruto agradecía la ayuda porque sabía que Sakura había estado al pendiente de Sasuke y de su hijo todo ese tiempo en el que él ignoraba el problema.

— En unos minutos los paso — dijo la chica regalándoles una sonrisa fraternal.

El tic-tac del reloj estaba crispándole los nervios a Sasuke, además el moreno no se sentía con suficiente energía como para seguir manteniendo el henge y ocultando su chakra por mucho tiempo; estaba desesperado, aún no le informaban si podía pasar; se puso en pie antes de que Naruto le detuviera y cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la sala la puerta se abrió encontrándose frente a frente con Tsunade.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — inquirió el Uchiha enarcando una ceja, haciendo enojar a la ninja médico con su reacio carácter.

— ¿Naruto? — inquirió ahora la rubia.

Sasuke miró de reojo hacia donde se encontraba el Uzumaki, no le agradaba la idea de que entrara con él a una revisión.

— Sólo entraré yo — respondió tajante, dando paso al interior de la sala.

— ¡Hey! – gritó el rubio deteniendo la puerta antes de que ésta se cerrara —¡Tengo derecho a entrar 'ttebayo! —

— ¡No! — gritó Sasuke desde dentro.

En la frente de Tsuande una palpable vena hacía aparición; el hospital no era un lugar para andar con ese tipo de escándalos. Dispuesta a poner orden y de paso regañar al par de chiquillos tomó posición y haló al rubio dentro de la sala; antes de que Sasuke protestara habló.

— Par de mocosos; ya tienen veinte años dejen de comportarse como niños; Sasuke — llamó captando la atención del aludido — Naruto puede entrar porque tanto él como tú tienen los mismos derechos y Naruto — ahora fue el turno del rubio de prestar atención a la Hokage — Deja de gritar y hacer escándalos —

Asintieron a regañadientes mientras los ninjas deshacían el jutsu; en la sala solo se encontraban Sakura, Tsunade y ellos dos; Saskura indicó a Sasuke que podía recostarse en la camilla y enseguida la chica levantó la camisa que éste portaba, notando una creciente barriga que era muy bien disimulada por el moreno.

Naruto no supo qué fue esa sensación; pero ver el abdomen de su compañero un poco mas voluminoso e imaginar que allí dentro estaba su hijo le llenó de ternura, unas ganas inmensas de abrazar a Sasuke le sacudieron y de repente se imaginó poniendo sus manos sobre esa zona del cuerpo del moreno, tratando de sentir los movimientos que dentro se llevaban a cabo.

Por otro lado el Uchiha estaba levemente sonrojado ante la vergüenza de portar una barriga tal cual y que tres personas más le estuvieran observando tan detalladamente. Sintió de repente una presión hecha por algún objeto seguramente esférico sobre su abdomen, era Tsunade que apretaba el transductor buscando una imagen de su hijo; todos los presentes veían atentos al monitor, al principio sólo se apreciaba en la sección cónica la textura borrosa en blanco y negro hasta que Tsunade dio con el objetivo. En la pantalla se podía ver claramente la figura de un feto, su tamaño era mínimo, pero podía apreciarse claramente sus extremidades, sus pequeñas manitas y pies encogidos, la cabeza desproporcionada al cuerpecito y los ojos cerrados; la ausencia de cabello y cejas; sus labios, su expresión relajada.

Naruto sintió ganas de llorar y gritar de alegría; era su hijo, su hijo estaba allí, era él esa cosita pequeña, el niño al que tanto amaría y protegería contra todo; no le importó saber el sexo del bebé, era su hijo y solo eso importaba; en cuanto a Sasuke, el moreno sintió una opresión en el pecho; por primera vez desde que se enteró de su estado fue plenamente consciente de que había una vida creciendo en su interior; no se sentía eufórico ni conmovido, simplemente se sentía extraño.

Sakura sonrió con dulzura y Tsuande lo hizo de forma maternal, mirando a ambos chicos y aterrizando en la expresión y el brillo de los ojos del rubio.

— El sexo no se define muy bien aún, además este renacuajo no se quiere dejar ver — explicó la Quinta.

— No importa — interrumpió Sasuke — Eso podremos saberlo mas adelante —

Naruto asintió sin poder despegar sus ojos del monitor, se moría por que el tiempo pasara rápido y su hijo finalmente naciera; el sexo realmente no era importante, pero le daba algo de temor el hecho de educar a una niña, la cual, egoístamente le encantaría que se pareciera a Kushina.

— Bien, pueden irse — se dirigió Tsunade hacia los dos chicos mientras le extendía una toalla a Sasuke para que limpiara su abdomen — Sasuke, deberás seguir tomando las vitaminas que te receté; al parecer todo va bien, no te niego que conforme pasen los meses las cosas pueden complicarse por ello debes tener mucho cuidado, reposo y buena alimentación —

Sasuke asintió, tenía claro todo eso y de hecho, se había estado cuidando bastante, inclusive antes de decidir dar a luz al producto.

— Tsunade 'baachan — interrumpió el Uzumaki con un tinte de temor en su voz —¿A qué te refieres con que las cosas se pueden complicar? —

La rubia suspiró, siempre le tocaba dar ese tipo de noticias, era lo que mas odiaba de su profesión.

— Verás Naruto, Sasuke es un hombre, su cuerpo no esta preparado para la carga que lleva, esto es muy arriesgado pero Sasuke decidió seguir adelante; en unos meses el feto necesitará mas espacio, más nutrientes; lo cual el organismo de Sasuke no es apto para brindarle; es muy probable que tengamos que sacar al feto a los siete meses si no queremos que termine consumiendo el cuerpo de Sasuke —

Sasuke no miraba hacia donde se encontraba Naruto, él había estado consciente desde el principio, sabía o que significaba su estado, pero para el rubio parecía una noticia nueva.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, temeroso, agachó la mirada y una lucha interna se desataba en su interior, si le pasaba algo malo a Sasuke no podría soportarlo, pero también quería a su hijo y sabía que el Uchiha también; sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse egoísta, Sasuke estaba llevando la mayor carga como le había dicho una vez, él no estaba haciendo nada.

— Usuratonkachi — interrumpió el moreno al ver la expresión de su compañero — Soy lo suficientemente fuerte, me he sentido bastante bien, no veo ningún problema con esto —finalizó sonrojado hasta las orejas.

— Así es — dijo Tsunade — Mientras Sasuke tenga los cuidados necesarios todo irá bien —

Naruto escuchó con atención las indicaciones de la ninja médico, sumamente preocupado tanto por su hijo como por Sasuke.

Finalmente salieron de la sala con el jutsu de transformación que habían utilizado anteriormente, se dirigieron hacia la mansión Uchiha, no hablaron nada durante el camino; llegaron a su destino y tras cerrar la puerta ambos volvieron a su apariencia.

Naruto estaba como ausente, su mirada, siempre expresiva, no reflejaba absolutamente nada; Sasuke se percató de ello desde que salieron del hospital, quería hacerle saber a ese tontorrón que el hecho de llevar a ese niño también era responsabilidad suya y que, a pesar de que en un principio no lo sentía ahora le hacía feliz el hecho de tener un hijo; tenía terror, inseguridad y estaba algo expectante pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que quería a su hijo.

— Dobe — llamó su atención — no me pasará nada idiota —

Naruto sentado en el sofá de la sala miró a Sasuke para volver su mirada al piso; el moreno harto del ausentismo de su amigo se sentó a su lado intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerle entender.

— Yo — habló por fin el rubio — Sasuke, yo te pedí que hicieras esto, no sabía lo mucho que te arriesgabas… —

— Yo también lo quiero, deja de sentirte culpable y creer que todo e causa tuya por una maldita vez —

Naruto le miró de una manera la cual nunca antes Sasuke había presenciado, no podía descifrarla, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que era esa mirada tan pura que a su vez iba llena de sentimientos hacia él.

— No quiero que te pase nada — susurró el rubio lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por Sasuke — No podría — no terminó la frase en parte porque el rubio consideró muy poco apropiadas las palabras que le seguían y también porque fue Sasuke quien no quiso seguir escuchando y se fue rápidamente a la cocina.

Naruto le siguió y antes de entrar de lleno se dio cuenta de que su compañero sacaba algunos ingredientes del refrigerador.

— Sasuke — llamó desde la puerta que daba a la cocina — Tu deberías descansar yo prepararé algo saludable para ti —

En cuanto el Uzumaki terminó de hablar tuvo que esquivar una taza de vidrio que se dirigía en el exacto punto medio de su frente; dicha taza quedó hecha trizas en el suelo.

— ¡Bastardo! — gritó al ver que fue Sasuke quien había arrojado el misil, guardaba la esperanza de que hubiese sido algún enemigo, todo sería mas fácil.

— Por si no te has dado cuenta tengo pene idiota — la voz sepulcral de Sasuke retumbó entre las paredes de la vieja mansión, las hormonas le habían pegado duro al Uchiha.

— Y también una barriga que cada día crece más — ésta vez el jinchuriki se vio en la necesidad de saltar ya que ahora un plato se dirigía directo a su entrepierna.

Apenas el rubio salió de su shock emocional al ver la posibilidad de haber perdido su virilidad cuando levantó la vista y vio directamente los ojos de Sasuke.

— Deja de tratarme como a una mujer —

Era la naturaleza de Naruto ser insistente y nunca darse por vencido, pero no quería alterar mas a Saduke, así que fue él quien cedió primero.

— Esta bien, lo siento; pero, prométeme que te cuidarás 'ttebayo — dijo ahora mas sereno acercándose al Uchiha.

Sasuke pareció relajarse un poco y regresó a sus labores culinarios.

— Siempre lo hago —

Naruto sonrió y se dirigió a recoger los vidrios rotos, producto de la ira del moreno.

Un par de días pasaron, esa mañana el Uzumaki había recibido un mensaje de los altos mandos de Konoha para que se presentara en una repentina reunión, el rubio no podía estar mas feliz, casi podía adivinar que hablarían con él para ponerlo al tanto de sus intenciones para nombrarlo próximo Hokage, cosa que pasaría en unos años mas pero el simple hecho de ver declarada formalmente la intención le hizo brincar de felicidad, solo era cuestión de que Tsunade dejara el puesto par ver cumplido al fin su sueño.

Estaba tan feliz, sabía que la noticia debería compartirla con Sasuke; fue un impulso, antes que nadie, incluso antes que Sakura o Kakashi, deseaba con todo su corazón compartir esa felicidad con Sasuke, así que se encontró corriendo directo a la mansión. Al llegar a la puerta tocó insistentemente, sabía que Sasuke no era de los que abría inmediatamente, así que estuvo unos minutos fuera hasta que el moreno, con una taza de té en la mano, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el sonriente ninja.

— ¿Qué? — inquirió tajante el dueño de la mansión.

— Adivina 'ttebayo; me han pedido que me presente a una reunión urgente en la Torre Hokage, creo que me nombrarán como sucesor oficial del puesto de Hokage — recitó Naruto destilando felicidad por cada uno de sus poros.

Sasuke suspiró, tomó tranquilamente un trago de té y se recargó en el alféizar de la puerta, viendo a Naruto y sonriendo de forma imperceptible, claro que estaba feliz por ese tonto, aunque eso significara que tendría menos tiempo para él.

_"__Estoy pensando como una nena"_ se reprochó el Uchiha en su mente.

— Un dobe como tu, deben estar bromeando —

Naruto identificó el verdadero significado de la frase y sonrió mas ampliamente si era posible para después despedirse.

— Ne, Sasuke, espero que estés bien, ya me voy, solo quería darte la noticia —

_"__Bien"_ pensó irónicamente el Uchiha, se encontraba bien, a pesar de haber vaciado el estómago en el retrete media hora antes y no haber dormido bien debido al calor y sofoco que sentía en su pecho.

— Si, estoy bien — con su voz serena Sasuke se quedó allí hasta que el rubio se despidió con una sonrisa y fue corriendo hacia su destino; quién habría pensado que ese tonto lograría su sueño? El siempre creyó en Naruto, aunque no estaba muy seguro cada vez que lo veía hacer alguna bobada años atrás.

Naruto llegó y se internó en aquel recinto, en el cual, a pesar de haber estado muchas veces, en esa ocasión especialmente le causaba una sensación que no podría describir, quizás las ansias o la curiosidad, tal vez la emoción y las ganas que tenía de que le dieran una buena noticia. El lugar estaba ocupado, primeramente por un par de ANBU en la entrada, alrededor de la mesa redonda estaban Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inochi, Hatake Kakashi; y encabezando, en la silla principal, Tsunade; el rubio concluyó en que solo faltaban el par de ancianos molestos para poder empezar la reunión así que se dispuso a tomar asiento.

— Naruto — no logró que su trasero tocara el sillón donde se disponía a sentarse ya que la voz testaruda de Tsunade le llamó la atención.

— ¿Qué sucede Tsunade 'baachan? — chilló de forma quejumbrosa.

La rubia, con sus codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos entrelazadas a la altura de sus labios escudriñó al Uzumaki para después ponerse en pie y cruzarse de brazos.

— No puedes llegar así como así mocoso, compórtate y al menos saluda correctamente —

Naruto rodó los ojos y se erguió, haciendo una dramatizada reverencia a los presentes para al fin tomar asiento. Minutos después llegaron los ancianos.

La reunión parecía mas lenta de lo normal, la pierna derecha de Naruto temblaba insistentemente ante el ansia y los nervios de no saber por que demonios habían solicitado su presencia si ni siquiera parecían notarla; hablaban de finanzas, misiones inconclusas, comportamiento de algunos ninjas y de futuras decisiones a tomar en torno a la aldea; estaba desesperado, iba a intervenir cuando la voz de Shikaku pronunció su nombre.

— Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Supongo que intuyes la razón por la cual te hemos solicitado en esta reunión, o me equivoco? —

Naruto meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro negando.

— Bien — intervino Tsunade — Me alegra que la noticia no te tome por sorpresa — Entonces el discurso de la rubia, el que Naruto estaba esperando por muchos años, empezó — Desde que Namikaze Minato tomó el puesto de Hokage, no había habido alguien tan joven que cubriera los requisitos para el puesto; hemos evaluado la situación y sí Naruto, eres un ninja muy fuerte y tienes el espíritu que se necesita para proteger una aldea; quizás eres un poco torpe e inmaduro aún pero confiamos en ti para poder llevar las riendas de Konoha en un futuro; discutimos mucho esta decisión pero has demostrado que tu voluntad es inquebrantable; así que, eres oficialmente mi sucesor — con una sonrisa maternal Tsunade se dirigió al rubio, el cual no cabía de gozo, inclusive parecía que una luz radiante se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Naruto giró a ver el rostro de los jōnin y éstos asintieron.

— Un momento — intervino el anciano, el cual, apoyado de su bastón se puso en pie antes de mostrar sus argumentos contra la decisión tomada en torno a Naruto — Si es verdad que Uzumaki ha mostrado una voluntad digna de un Hokage, es el ninja mas fuerte de la aldea a la par con Uchiha Sasuke, pero ese es precisamente el problema —

Los miembros de la reunión no se extrañaron por el hecho de que el anciano hubiese mencionado a Sasuke, inclusive, en cierto modo se lo esperaban pero para Naruto Sasuke era un tema delicado, por ello la reacción del rubio fue fruncir su entrecejo y mostrar una expresión agresiva y ofensiva ante las palabras del anciano.

— Explícate — exigió el jinchūriki

Ahora fue el turno de la mujer mayor – Koharu – hablar.

— Gozas de una enorme aceptación en la generación actual Uzumaki Naruto; todos hemos visto tu evolución como ninja y sabemos que eres digno sucesor; sin embargo, tu relación tan estrecha con Uchiha Sasuke es un impedimento social para esto —

El rubio solamente se limitaba a escuchar las razones por las cuales Sasuke era un obstáculo para cumplir su sueño, no debía alterarse, debía permanecer con calma ante la situación.

— ¿Qué dirán las futuras generaciones cuando sepan que el Hokage de la aldea se proclama el mejor amigo – casi hermano – del mayor traidor que hemos tenido? ¿Cómo tomarán el hecho de que uno de los causantes de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, de la muerte de muchos de sus abuelos o familiares sea la persona más cercana al Hokage? —

A la mente de Naruto llegó la imagen de un Sasuke recién egresado de hospital tras haber finalizado la última guerra ninja, después vio al mismo Sasuke recuperarse poco a poco de sus heridas tanto internas como externas, un día éste sonrió con una sonrisa triste, melancólica; veía en los ojos de Sasuke como luchaba día a día con su propio castigo, sus recuerdos dolosos y la conciencia que no le dejaba; aunque a pesar de todo, el Uchiha se empeñaba en decir que no se arrepentía absolutamente de nada, solo de haber odiado a Itachi.

Sasuke era un ser humano. Un ser humano que estaba fuertemente ligado a él, ahora más que nunca.

— ¡Sasuke no es como ustedes dicen 'ttebayo! — Naruto exclamó subiendo de volumen su voz mientras golpeaba con la palma de su mano el escritorio y se ponía en pie, dirigiendo una mirada cargada de reproche a los ancianos. — Yo lo comprendo, ustedes no saben lo que él sufrió y créanme que ha pagado por sus errores —

— Ese es el problema — intervino esta vez Eitaro – el anciano varón – quien veía su triunfo tras saber presionar el punto débil de Naruto — Encima de todo jovencito, lo defiendes y lo justificas; estamos seguros de que al llegar al puesto de Hokage no dudarías en favorecer a ese traidor; viviríamos temerosos de que en un futuro, cuando los ninjas jóvenes puedan comprender todo lo que sucedió se levanten contra un gobierno que protege a los traidores y asesinos mas grandes del mundo ninja —

Por su parte el resto de los miembros estaban temerosos a intervenir, era verdad lo que Eitaro y Hotaru argumentaban, pero Sasuke era un joven de apenas veinte años, con toda una vida por delante para saber madurar y enmendar sus errores, no podían ser tan crueles con un muchacho que había sido simplemente una víctima de las circunstancias y de un Clan mal encaminado desde el principio.

— Las medidas con Sasuke ya se han tomado — habló Tsunade tratando de disipar un poco la tensión, a sabiendas de que Naruto en cualquier momento podría explotar de rabia y coraje.

— Tsunde, Tsunade — cantoneó la anciana Hotaru — Tu sabes mejor que nadie que el Uchiha esta siendo observado por el resto de las naciones ninja, a caso ¿No recuerdas la carta que te llegó hace unos meses? Allí te exigían la cabeza de Sasuke, el destierro o la cadena perpetua de éste, él asesinó e hizo daños irreparables en todos los países y no están contentos de que el mocoso se ande libre como civil y viviendo tranquilamente en Konoha; te falta frialdad Senju Tsunade —

Naruto ya no soportaba la situación, hablaban de Sasuke como si fuese la per persona del mundo – que quizás en ocasiones lo parecía – pero él no dejaría que nada, absolutamente nada tocara a su mejor amigo.

— ¡¿Por eso insistían en mandarlo a misiones verdad? — El rubio tomó a Eitaro de las solapas de su traje, levantando al anciano unos centímetros del suelo mientras éste observaba como los ojos azules de Naruto tomaban un color rojizo y sus marcas parecían acentuarse mas. El anciano simplemente sonrió con sarcasmo — Quieren deshacerse de él para quedar bien políticamente sin importarles la vida de alguien, solamente quieren mantener ese maldito Sharingan bajo su poder —

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, pero Naruto era sostenido por los ANBU que custodiaban el lugar y Kakashi se encontraba frente a él intentando calmarlo; el Uzumaki estaba realmente furioso; Eitaro se acomodaba sus ropajes y tomaba el bastón que había caído en el suelo cuando el rubio le apresó.

— ¿Ven lo que les digo? ¿Realmente podemos confiar en un niño que antepone la vida de su amigo – un asesino – a la tranquilidad de su aldea? Uchiha debe ser desterrado cuanto antes ¿A caso estamos seguros de que algún día no quiera dar un golpe de estado en venganza? No quiero ni pensar qué sucedería si se dispusiera a renacer su Clan —

Tanto a Naruto como a Tsunade la sangre se les heló, el rubio estaba confundido, enojado, triste, enrabiado; en esas palabras iba intrínseco el desprecio hacia su propio hijo, el cual en menos de tres meses nacería.

— Naruto — susurró Tsunade; ella también estaba triste y decepcionada, guardaba la esperanza de que todo transcurriera con normalidad y su niño saliera feliz sabiéndose sucesor de su puesto, pero ese par de ancianos había maquiavelado una situación retorcida apara dejar en evidencia a Naruto, lo habían logrado; el rubio hora descansaba en el sillón con la cabeza gacha y una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

La rubia fue y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su pequeño dándole a entender que estaba de su lado; los ancianos dieron por terminada la reunión y salieron de allí mientras que los jōnin seguían en sus asientos.

— ¿Es verdad Naruto? — inquirió Shikaku — ¿Antepones a Sasuke a la aldea? —

El aludido negó con la cabeza y levantó su frente para responder de una manera serena — Una vez Itachi me preguntó ¿Qué haría si Sasuke intentaba destruir Konoha? Le respondí que lo detendría sin lastimarlo a él ni a la aldea; ya ven que lo logré, si algo así se suscitara de nuevo podría hacerlo otra vez; en cuanto al problema que hay con el resto de las naciones, confíen en mi, sabré arreglarlo sin llegar a lastimar a nadie, Sasuke es un aldeano mas y yo defendería a cualquier habitante de esta aldea —

Todos los presentes asintieron ante el rubio, ese niño era inteligente; sin embargo Eitaro había sabía manejar las cosas a su conveniencia.

— Lamento que la situación se haya salido de control, pero nuestra declaración sigue en pie Naruto, esperamos hacer otra reunión en breve para que las cosas se aclaren — pasando una mano por su hombre Kakashi le animó a su antiguo alumno, quien sonrió y asintió mas animado, sabiendo que contaba con el apoyo de los jōnin y de Tsunade.

El lugar se quedó vacío y en cuanto Uzumaki estuvo fuera se dirigió corriendo hacia la mansión Uchiha, debía ver a Sasuke, algo no le tenía tranquilo; tal se veía que había muchas personas aún con la antigua mentalidad de Danzō, ¿Sasuke un impedimento para lograr su sueño? Es verdad que el deseaba con todo su fervor ser Hokage, pero no pensaba sacrificar a su mejor amigo para lograrlo, aunque sería un duro golpe renunciar a todo lo que una vez quiso, más ahora que estaba tan cerca de lograrlo; pero no solo estaba Sasuke, también estaba su futuro hijo, el cual se había concebido en una situación bastante bizarra pero que aún así lo amaba como si lo planeado desde siempre.

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron hasta llegar a la mansión, la puerta estaba cerrada pero Sasuke tenía la mala costumbre de dejar las ventanas abiertas para que la humedad y el frío no se apoderaran de ese enorme lugar; así que, entró por el gran ventanal de la habitación de Sasuke; si alguien mas lo hubiera hecho de seguro el Uchiha se despertaría y lanzaría una kunai con una puntería majestuosa que vendría a darle problemas reproductivos a cualquier hombre, en caso de ser mujer el moreno identificaría el chakra femenino y la susodicha tendría que pagar bastante para una cirugía plástica; pero para Sasuke el chakra de Naruto era tan familiar que ya ni siquiera lo reconocía como ajeno, así que fue eso lo que le permitió al rubio llegar intacto hasta la sala donde Sasuke se encontraba durmiendo en una mala postura sobre el sofá con el televisor encendido frente a él.

Naruto caminó unos pasos hasta vero de frente, se hincó y apreció el rostro de su compañero a escasos centímetros del suyo, rostro que era tapado por unos rebeldes mechones oscuros que Naruto inmediatamente apartó con su mano, acariciando de forma inconsciente la mejilla tersa de su amigo en el proceso.

_"__Nadie te hará daño"_ se prometió el rubio mientras veía las finas facciones del Uchiha y escuchaba su suave respirar _"Nadie volverá a herirte"_ repitió mientras pasaba sus dedos por la frente del que estaba dormido.

Sasuke ante los ojos de Naruto se veía tan sereno, en paz e indefenso en ese estado de ensoñación, como un niño; el rubio se perdió en sus párpados cerrados, adornados por unas largas y finas pestañas oscuras, la nariz recta y perfecta que se alzaba en medio de ese rostro y los labios finos pero carnosos en los que el inferior era ligeramente mas grueso, entreabiertos y un poco pálidos, labios que a Naruto se le antojaron suaves y cálidos, por eso no dudó en averiguarlo por si mismo.

Se acerco con lentitud fuera de sí, inconsciente de lo que estaba a puto de hacer, se acercó hasta que puso sus labios sobre los de su compañero y los movió con parsimonia, recreándose en las sensaciones que le causaba esa piel aterciopelada sobre la suya; se habían besado hacía ocho años atrás y aunque en aquel entonces quiso olvidar el suceso, el tacto y el sabor de esos labios no pudieron borrarse de su subconsciente, tanto que ahora recordaba y despertaba las mismas sensaciones; los labios de Sasuke eran suaves, tibios, blandos y sabían ligeramente dulces. Naruto podía haber seguido ensimismado en ese acto, pero fueron unos ojos negros que lo miraban con frialdad los que le hicieron apartarse bruscamente y reparar en lo que había estado haciendo.

Naruto se puso en pie mientras Sasuke le fulminaba con su mirada sentado desde el sofá.

El rubio llevó una mano a sus labios mientras se preguntaba _"¿Qué hice?"_

* * *

**Notas finales:** Espero que esto haya sido agradable para ustedes, es muy probable que esperaran más acción amorosa por parte de los protagonistas pero no quiero arriesgarme a forzar las cosas y que eso se refleje en la historia, pero un beso es un beso, ya es un avance ¿No creen? De cualquier forma, éste será el detonante par que Naruto se vaya dando cuenta de lo que realmente siente por Sasuke y hablando de Naruto… En el próximo capítulo vernos a nuestro rubio consentido con el Síndrome de Couvade (googleando en 3, 2, 1) awww se me antoja tanto una escena así.

Bien, espero no tardarme mucho para el próximo capítulo y que éste les haya dejado satisfechas, ya saben que todos los comentarios son bien recibidos, luché contra el OoC pero un Sasuke embarazado y un Naruto enterándose de que será papá me deja entre la espada y la pared.

Por cierto, el sexo del bebé ya lo he decidido así como el nombre (risa malvada).

Me pondré a contestar review, se los prometo.

Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad es algo altamente gratificante saber que lo que haces le gusta o le saca una sensación positiva a alguien más.


	8. Hormonas, bodas y visitantes

¿Qué dijeron? ¿Esta maldita tardará otros siete meses? Pues no, estoy aquí de nuevo XD, aunque no las culpo si es que alguien lo creyó así, me lo he ganado a pulso.

Bueno, ahora traje un capítulo mucho mas largo que el anterior y creo que es el mas largo del fic hasta ahora, no quise cortarlo porque perdía el hilo y mejor me decidí a subirlo todo. ¡Al fin la boda de Hinata! Veremos a un chico muy conocido hacer aparición. En el capítulo anterior mencioné que Naruto sería víctima del Síndrome de Couvade y de hecho si introduje algunas escenas donde el rubio sufre algunos malestares pero no quise exagerar.

Por cierto espero que no se confundan si en una línea horizontal por ahí, este maldito Word no me dejó quitarla. Para los cambios de escenas – a pesar de que no me gusta poner carteles separadores – puse dos líneas pequeñas que indicaran el cambio, ya que muchas lectoras me dijeron que resultada un poco confuso al momento de entrar a otra escena. Es algo así como esto ( - )

Como siempre lo menciono, lucho contra el OC y el aburrimiento pero no garantizo la ausencia de éstos.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Hormonas, bodas y visitantes  
_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

Sentado en el sofá y con dificultad para respirar – primero por su nueva barriga y después porque el _idiota_ de su compañero le estuvo robando oxígeno – Sasuke movía su mirada del objetivo tembloroso que tenía frente a sus ojos, como si estuviera estudiándole milímetro a milímetro, como si con la oscuridad de sus pupilas quisiera leerle el alma en un segundo; gruñó lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por Naruto y tal como un depredador, el cual su rugido paraliza a la presa para abalanzarse sobre ella, el rubio sintió que la voz del Uchiha le impedía hacer cualquier movimiento – ni siquiera cuando se enfrentó a Tobi había tenido tanto miedo –

El Uzumaki apretaba fuertemente los labios mientras a escasos centímetros de él, el rostro pálido de su compañero – al cual una mueca de fastidio enfatizaba los músculos endurecidos – le exigía una explicación lógica, coherente y rápida.

— Yo — Titubeó al no saber que decir, y aunque quisiera disimularlo, Naruto era un libro abierto — Sasuke, yo no soy, no soy así, cómo esos — y su explicación escaza fue acompañado por ademanes poco serviles para su intento de disculpa malogrado.

Herido muy en el fondo de su orgullo Sasuke enarcó una ceja — ¿Cómo esos? — inquirió, no por el hecho de saber a lo que realmente Naruto se refería, pues le quedaba mas que claro que su hiperactivo amigo se negaba a ser homosexual; su pregunta mas bien fue porque deseaba escuchar una respuesta decente y si no, la obtendría la fuerza.

— Si, tú sabes — continuó hablando el rubio sin dejar de sentir el latido de su corazón en los tímpanos — De esos hombres, a los que le gustan otros hombres —

Y su intento fallido de explicación terminó por convertirse en un total melodrama infantil en el cual Naruto se esforzaba por explicar a Sasuke la "naturaleza" del ser humano, concluyendo en que las abejas debían ir con las flores y no abejas con abejas o flores con flores, pero ¿Quién podría culparlo? Él no tuvo padres que le hablaran sobre esto, las pláticas sexuales con Ero sennin no tocaban – ni por el borde – los temas de homosexualidad, mucho menos la masculina e Iruka siempre terminaba mas rojo que él cuando en su complejo de hermano mayor quería explicarle acerca de la reproducción; el rubio apenas hacía unos años que había comprendido que las mujeres carecían de pistilo y que el intenso polen de la primavera no alteraba los días fértiles de una fémina.

El rubio siguió con su monólogo, luchando mas por convencerse a sí mismo de su masculinidad que a Sasuke — A mi siempre me han gustado las mujeres, bueno, al menos Sakura-chan y debo decir que esa linda chica — sus manos hicieron un movimiento torpe, como si acariciara los costados de una curvilínea mujer imaginaria — Producto de tu henge me impresionó bastante; a lo que quiero llegar es que yo nunca estaría con otro hombre porque… —

Sasuke estaba ligeramente sonrojado por las palabras de Naruto, por lo oportuno del rubio de haberle recordado su momento ¿Transexual? O como quiera que se le llame, pero la última oración le dislocó ¿Por qué no? Le hirió, muy dentro de sí, pero le hirió.

— Cállate usuratonkachi — Sin hacer mucho esfuerzo Sasuke se puso de pie y avanzo hacia el rubio; tal vez molesto porque las carajas hormonas no le habían dado tregua en ningún momento y habían tomado su cuerpo como parque de diversiones o quizás algo sensible y estresado porque pronto habría un bebé a quien cuidar, una responsabilidad de por vida y él no quería exponer a su hijo a la compañía de un padre homofóbico. Tomo al rubio de las solapas de su característico sweater naranja y acercó su rostro — Nunca digas nunca — recitó lentamente — Te acostaste conmigo — afirmó sin titubeos y extrañado de que la vergüenza que seguramente le causaría tal conversación en otro tiempo ahora le viniera como si nada.

— En primera pensé que estaba soñando, además yo no sabía que eras tu, pensé que eras una chica — se defendió el Uzumaki apartando las manos de Sasuke de su ropa.

— Aún así, aunque mi cuerpo fuera de mujer seguía siendo hombre y no parecías quejarte —

— ¡Si hubiera sabido que eras tú no lo hubiera hecho 'ttebayo! —

Naruto se venía sintiendo como una olla de presión a punto de explotar; primero lo del embarazo no deseado pero que en cierta forma le había hecho sentirse feliz, después el ataque encarnizado que tuvieron los viejos del consejo para con él y ahora un Sasuke acusándolo de una manera tan dura; tal vez no quería decir esas palabras, porque el había prometido que nadie dañaría a Sasuke pero en esa ocasión no fue consciente de que él mismo era quien le había hecho el mayor daño; esperaba cualquier cosa, excepto encontrarse con esos ojos negros nublados de ira, rencor, odio; esos ojos… como cuando los aldeanos años atrás le miraban con ese desprecio, pero ahí había algo mas, algo mas profundo, esa mirada venía acompañada de una de intenso dolor; un desliz del Uchiha quien se caracterizaba por mantenerse impasible ante las circunstancias.

Naruto no estaba seguro de poder soportar esa mirada, quizás se hubiese dado por vencido si Sasuke no hubiera cerrado sus párpados y sonreído con sorna.

— Vaya, así que nuestro próximo Hokage es un homofóbico de primera ¿Qué harás con todos los maricas de la aldea cuando asumas el puesto? ¿Los reclutaras y enviarás a campos de concentración? ¿O los estudiarás como si fueran enfermos mentales? —

Aún en medio de la sala de la gran mansión estaban ambos ninjas frente a frente, pero el ambiente se había tensado y una atmósfera densa inundó cada resquicio de aquel amplio espacio; sin lugar a dudas, era altamente palpable la mezcla de emociones negativas que allí se encontraban.

— ¡Cállate! — gritó el rubio, tan alto que el Uchiha juraría que se escuchó hasta el centro de la ciudad — No tienes por qué tratarme así; yo no soy como tú dices; seré un buen Hokage, el mejor de todos — prometió recordando sus sueños de la niñez que aún le perseguían — Es mi sueño y lo cumpliré bien — y su voz fue bajando de volumen hasta el punto de quedar en un tenue susurro — A pesar de que una vez estuve dispuesto a renunciar a él y tal vez… volvería a hacerlo — musitó

Sasuke no tenía por qué hablarle de esa manera, si tan solo supiera lo que acababa de pasar con la reunión que tuvo con el consejo, si supiera que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a algo tan preciado como el sueño de toda su vida por tal de que él y su futuro hijo estuvieran a salvo; Sasuke solo veía lo que había frente a él, la empatía nunca había sido un ejercicio del Uchiha, en cambio Naruto se había puesto a pensar en todo lo que envolvía esa situación; si tan solo pudiera gritárselo, pero no quería hacerlo sentir culpable, a pesar de todo, quería protegerle de todas las nimiedades.

Sin humor para seguir discutiendo, por su repentino dolor de cabeza y un ligero mareo, Sasuke paso de largo a Naruto, quien se mantenía con los pies firmemente pegados al suelo de madera; el moreno caminó y se fue directo a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua y un par de pastillas – vitaminas prenatales que Tsunade le había recetado –

— Vete — Sin titubear y sin mostrar su expresión facial, con los hombros rígidos y su figura altanera Sasuke ordenó a Naruto salir de su casa, no podía soportar tenerlo allí, no cuando le hacía sentir tan miserable en pocos segundos; se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Por qué nunca logro odiarlo? Se recriminaba haber sido débil y seguir siéndolo hasta el momento.

La voz grave y autoritaria del moreno llegó a oídos del Uzumaki como una suave melodía que le arrullaba en un principio y se torna agresiva hacia su final; giró y vio la espalda de su mejor amigo, una espalda cubierta por una prenda azul oscuro, tan oscuro como suponía que era el frío corazón del portador.

— Sasuke —

— Vete y no vuelvas a besarme si tanto te repudia —

Acató dócilmente la orden, sintiendo como su corazón se estremecía al escuchar la voz de Sasuke, lo conocía tan bien, que inclusive, a pesar de la indiferencia y la excelente máscara de frialdad de su amigo, él podía identificar cada uno de sus sentimientos; no por nada una vez le había dicho que podía ver dentro de su corazón y sin duda alguna el de Sasuke era un corazón dañado profundamente, con arañazos, huecos y cortes que muchas personas le habían hecho y que él iluso, intentaba reparar con sus propias herramientas a veces deficientes.

— No te repudio Sasuke — dijo Naruto cuando estuvo girando la perilla de la puerta principal — Tú no; lamento que me hayas mal interpretado —

Sasuke no le causaba ningún rechazo a pesar de no agradarle la idea sexual del tema; sin embargo era el único chico con quien el íntimo contacto físico no le desagradaba; al contrario, se sentía completamente cómodo cuando hacían contacto por casualidad; como si su cuerpo estuviera predispuesto al otro y lo aceptara de una manera tan natural que no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo.

Cuando Sasuke giró sobre sí para ver a Naruto, éste ya se había ido; el Uchiha cansado de todo decidió ir a su recámara, la falta de energía era cada vez mas evidente; sólo quería dormir y despertar cuando todo hubiera pasado.

Naruto llegó a su departamento, vacío y solitario como siempre, sin ninguna palabra de aliento y sin nadie en quien poder sustentarse en momentos como ese; el verano estaba muy cerca, se quitó el calzado y su sweater y lo arrojó directo a la entrada de su habitación, después fue al baño y se refrescó la cara; entró a su pieza y se quitó la banda, dejándola sobre el mueble donde yacía la foto del antiguo equipo siete; por último se tiró en la cama, tomando una almohada y tapándose el rostro con ella.

— _¿Desde cuándo tienes esas tendencias suicidas? —_ Oh si, se le hacía raro que su mascota exótica no hubiera aparecido para sacar sus comentarios sarcásticos y reírse de su situación.

— Kurama, no es momento para joderme —

— _Cuida tu vocabulario mocoso ¿Qué diría Kushina si te escuchara hablar así? —_

El rubio sonrió imaginando una escena en la cual su madre enfurecía a punto de elevar su rojizo cabello con el chakra que emanaba al enojarse.

— ¿Por qué no te habías comunicado? Me cuesta aceptarlo pero te eché de menos — declaró el jinchūriki colocando ahora la almohada debajo de su cabeza.

No es que hubiera hablado mucho con el zorro pero la primera vez que lo había hecho – fuera de batalla – le había revelado algo muy interesante sobre lo que estaba a punto de sucederle en aquel entonces.

— _Quería dejarte disfrutar de tu paternidad, vaya, eres todo un semental Naruto —_ y tras sus palabras, la risa grave y macabra del zorro se dejó escuchar en la mente del rubio.

Un momento, algo no andaba bien para el muchacho. Alarmado se sentó sobre su colchón, con la almohada entre las manos apretándola fuertemente, como si fuese el mismo Kurama a quien estrangulaba.

— ¡Maldito! — chilló el rubio — Tú sabías todo y no me dijiste — le acusó.

Tomando un tono – y seguramente un aspecto – mas maduro y sereno el zorro decidió explicar las razones de su silencio.

— _No era yo el indicado para decírtelo Naruto; no me gusta meterme en las vidas ajenas, a menos claro, para hacerles sufrir un poco…humanos —_

— ¡Ja! Que gracioso ¿Tienes idea de los quebraderos de cabeza que me hubieras ahorrado? Te doy hospedaje gratis y no estás para ayudarme —

— _¡¿Qué no te ayudo? ¡¿Qué no te ayudo? —_ gritó indignado el bijū, tan alto que el rubio sintió su cuerpo sacudirse — _¡¿Cuántas veces no he salvado tu culo niñato? Si no fuera por mí de seguro estarías más que muerto —_

El muchacho, orgulloso y obstinado como solo él podía serlo, se sintió bastante ofendido al escuchar minadas sus capacidades como ninja, aunque claro, no era un malagradecido, también daba gracias a su huésped por haberle ayudado en incontables ocasiones.

— Sabes bien que no me refería a ese tipo de ayuda — respondió el contenedor bajando levemente el volumen de su voz, sentándose en la cama y abrazando la almohada hasta dejar caer su cabeza sobre ella.

— _Ese mocoso Uchiha es muy complicado, no deberías tomarlo tan a la ligera —_

— ¿Complicado? — inquirió el rubio con ironía — El teme es un puto acertijo 'ttebayo — finalizó soltando una serena carcajada mientras recordaba la expresión molesta y fría de su compañero.

Y aunque Naruto no se diera cuenta, su mirada de ensoñación no dejaba lugar a dudas de que, dentro de esa alma tan pura que el rubio poseía había un espacio muy especial que resguardaba para Sasuke, única y exclusivamente para él.

— _La primera vez que lo ví me di cuenta de que su chakra era tan siniestro… ahora parece que ha cambiado un poco, aunque sigue habiendo oscuridad en él — _

— Ha cambiado, un poco — Naruto se erguió, acomodó su espalda en la cabecera de la cama y estiró las piernas que anteriormente yacían cruzadas abrazando aún su almohada — Aunque a veces me trate peor que basura ´ttebayo —

— _Tú también tienes mucho que ver en eso —_ recriminó el zorro.

Naruto abrió los ojos con asombro y frunció su entrecejo ¿Él tenía que ver en que Sasuke fuera un bastardo para con él? Si cada vez que lo veía, desde que regresó a la aldea, buscaba una convivencia armónica, era ese Uchiha desgraciado el que no le dejaba las cosas fáciles.

— Pero si soy yo quien pone todo de su parte para que las cosas ente nosotros marchen bien — se excusó, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina por un paquete de su delicioso y predilecto ramen instantáneo — Hasta estuve a punto de patearle el arrugado culo al viejo de Eitaro en la reunión que tuvimos esta mañana solo por defender al bastardo de Sasuke —

— _Pero él no sabe eso; solo sabe que eres un homofóbico —_

El rubio abrió la alacena y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar el ramen que se encontraba en lo más alto, tomó el paquete y puso a hervir agua, mientras tanto, dándole vuelta a sus pensamientos, tomó una silla y se sentó.

— No lo soy, Sasuke entendió mal; además, no entiendo por qué le afecta tanto el tema — argumentó poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa.

El zorro pareció meditar un poco y finalmente se decidió hablar.

— _Tal vez Sasuke sea una de esas personas —_

¿Sasuke gay? No podía ser ¿O si? Definitivamente para Naruto, Sasuke destilaba testosterona, a no ser por su piel lisa de un blanco uniforme y carente de vello, sus facciones delicadas y finas, el cabello suave y sedoso, su cuerpo espigado y si seguía pensando en él las manos del jincūriki empezarían a desear tocar y acariciar todo lo antes mencionado.

Sacudió su cabeza esperando despejar todos esos pensamientos que no lograron concretarse como tal, esperando que el zorro no lo hubiese pillado en su desvarío momentáneo.

— No, te equivocas, Sasuke no es gay…no puede ser gay — reafirmó.

— _¿Por qué no? — _Preguntó el zorro_ — Para mi está muy claro que el mocoso muestra ciertas tendencias —_

— ¡Cállate! A Sasuke le gustan las mujeres, que no lo exteriorice es otra cosa —

— _¿Gustarle las mujeres? — _Kurama soltó una carcajada_ — Podrías gustarle mas tú que cualquier otra mujer —_

El rubio en un primer instante se sintió ofendido, después asombrado y por último un leve calor le subió hasta lograr manifestarse en unas mejillas arreboladas.

— Estás tan viejo que ya no sabes ni lo que dices —

Un sonido agudo rompió la atmósfera de conversación íntima en la cual estaban el rubio y el zorro, al mismo tiempo, rompiendo el silencio del pequeño departamento; Naruto supo inmediatamente que el agua para su querido ramen estaba ya lista; así que mientras Kurama seguía con sus frases – según él – sin sentido, se puso en pie para verter el líquido en el empaque de unicel y la tortuosa espera de los tres minutos empezaría.

— _Créeme, estoy mas cuerdo que nunca; deberías pensarlo bien mocoso, dime ¿Qué harías si Sasuke fuera gay? ¿Seguirías viéndolo igual? —_

Naruto meditó en silencio unos instantes, de pie aún, frente al humeante vaso de ramen. Sasuke era su amigo, su hermano, la persona más cercana a él con quien compartía un lazo tan fuerte que estaba seguro, nada ni nadie podría romper; ciertamente, la sexualidad de su compañero le traía sin problemas; aunque no soportaba la idea de verlo con otro hombre. No era la primera vez que imaginaba a Sasuke con una persona de su mismo sexo, la idea de que otro le tocara, le besara o acariciara, que otro compartiera tantas cosas con él y creara un lazo como el suyo le hacía hervir las entrañas y experimentar fuertes celos. Además estaba su hijo, no consentiría que alguien más estuviera cerca de ese pequeño que nacería pronto aunque sonara egoísta.

Quizás estaba desvariando demasiado pero el que Sasuke fuera homosexual le hacía replantearse muchas cosas y descubrió que estaba celoso, muy celoso, nadie estaba a la altura de Sasuke como para que éste le considerara digno de estar a su lado; si, no debía preocuparse, en caso de que Sasuke fuera gay y quisiera una pareja éste debería ser tan bueno como él, estar a su nivel y ganarse a pulso, sangre y sudor ese puesto y la persona, la única persona que estaba a la altura de Sasuke era él, Uzumaki Naruto.

Cuando el ramen estuvo listo Naruto terminó de meditar; para ese momento el hambre se le había esfumado. Y Kurama habló de nuevo.

— _¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Piensa bien las cosas antes de actuar —_

Y dicho esto, el rubio no volvió a escucharlo.

Sakura estaba segura que poco a poco podría ser capaz de dejar de ser una jovencita para convertirse en una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra; cierto es que en la guerra ninja se portó como tal, gracias a sus hábiles manos y conocimientos médicos salvó la vida de decenas de ninjas y samuráis; sin embargo, algo muy dentro de ella, en la mas profundo de su alma, sabía que le faltaba por madurar, vulnerable aún a ese sentimientos que solían asaltarle en los momentos en que estaba mas indefensa.

Saber que Sasuke y Naruto – sus mejores amigos – pronto tendrían un hijo fue un golpe muy duro, aunque lo fue desde que se enteró que Sasuke sería padre el saber que ellos dos compartían esa clase de confidencia le hizo sentir celosa y excluida, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo único que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas es que ellos dos fuesen felices, se lo merecían, ella al menos tenía a una familia que la amaba, amigos que la querían y un futuro prometedor como ninja, igual ellos veían un porvenir brillante pero Sasuke solo tenía a Naruto, porque el rubio se había ganado ese lugar con creces y Naruto a pesar de tener amigos y gente que lo admiraba sin Sasuke su vida estaba vacía.

— No vas a lograr hacerlo — los dulces y bellos pensamientos de la joven ninja fueron de repente intervenidos por el chico del cual provenía esa afirmación.

Sakura además de estar cavilando sobre la relación de sus compañeros se encontraba sentada en el piso de su habitación – el cual pasaba a ser muy cómodo por la esponjosa alfombra color granate que lo cubría – se encontraba con las piernas cruzadas e inmersa en una especie de revista, la cual al parecer se trataba de tejido, mientras en las blancas manos de la muchacha un par de agujas para tejer era sostenida, el resto del escenario estaba complementado por los muebles de su cuarto y unas bolas de estambre en colores verde, blanco y amarillo.

No se esperaba ese visita tan sorpresiva, pero al escuchar la voz masculina de su compañero sonrió, no había notado su chakra, era una descuidada, el muchacho había logrado llegar hasta su balcón sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Se giró para no parecer impropia y saludó al recién llegado.

— Hola Sai — respondió con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

— Eres fea pero cuando sonríes algo te sienta bien —

Era agradable hasta que el pálido chico empezaba a hacer comentarios acerca de su físico, y para Sai era agradable estar con Sakura hasta que ésta le propinaba varios golpes.

— Idiota, estamos saliendo; se supone que debo parecerte linda — reclamó la kunoichi con su autoestima levemente debilitada.

— Bueno, también creo que me excitas sexualmente, he leído sobre eso y reconozco los síntomas; cuando te veo se dilatan mis pupilas y siento un hormigueo en mi cuerpo y hay veces, sobre todo en las noches… —

— Cállate — roja hasta las orejas, Sakura no quiso escuchar mas de lo que Sai quería decirle.

— Bueno — sonrió el albino — ¿Estas tratando de tejer? — inquirió acercándose a Sakura por la espalda mientras se asomaba sobre el hombro de la chica para ver las páginas de la revisa que se encontraba abierta sobre la alfombra.

— Si, son unos zapatitos; pero creo que esto no se me da para nada bien — declaró la joven resignada al ver que la prenda no tenía una forma definida.

— ¿Zapatos? Están muy pequeños y no creo que te queden — Inquirió el ninja con su dedo índice y pulgar sobre su mentón, dando una imagen de pensador.

Saura soltó una sonora carcajada, Sai con su inocencia que rayaba en lo ridículo tenía el poder de hacerla sonreír.

— No son para mí, son zapatos de bebé —

— ¿De bebé? —

Haruno asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, aún sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

— Una amiga dará a luz en unos meses — mintió la chica — Y quiero regalarle algo lindo a su hijo; quiero mucho a ella y a su esposo y seguramente querré igual a su niño —

— Ya veo, cierto las parejas tienen hijos — meditó unos instantes sentándose al lado de la chica, para después clavar su oscura mirada sobre la muchacha de cabellos rosas — Sakura, tu y yo… ¿Tendremos hijos? —

La kunoichi se alteró por el comentario de Sai, preguntándose si había escuchado bien, claro que quería tener hijos pero no estaba segura de amar con tanta intensidad al chico ANBU como para imaginarse un futuro así.

— Aunque para eso deberíamos primero de tener sexo, no es que yo quiera tener hijos pero… — un segundo golpe fue propinado en medio de la cabeza morena del chico, y esta vez con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro le dejaría una protuberancia.

Si Sakura se ocupaba mas en explicarle las razón por las cuales no debería de soltar esas frases tan a la ligera que en golpearlo probablemente podría ahorrarse una buena cantidad de chakra, o tal vez lo contrario.

— Sai, estamos jóvenes para esto, mejor ven, acompáñame, tengo un par de cosas que hacer allá afuera — invitó la chica a lo que el aludido aceptó gustoso.

Salieron rápido por el balcón de la habitación de la chica, la razón es que no quería imaginarse el escándalo que le armaría su madre – si, su madre, porque su padre era un pobre hombre resignado y sometido al carácter de su mujer – si veía a un chico salir de su habitación.

La pareja caminó algunas calles del centro de Konoha ya casi reconstruido después de la guerra; aún así, había una que otra avenida que aún estaba cayendo; pero lo demás se encontraba bastante estable; incluso su casa pudieron reconstruirla fielmente a como era hacía años atrás, lo mismo el departamento de Naruto y del resto de sus compañeros.

Llegó a una tienda de fachada sencilla, pintada de un color neutro y construida en su mayoría de madera; allí dentro, se veían acomodados en filas algunos rollos de telas de diferentes colores; Sakura entró acompañada de Sai y se fue directo a las telas mas suaves de colores pastel; pidió un metro de cada color, pasó a comprar hilos y botones y salió abrazando la bolsa con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

— ¿Para qué los utilizarás? — preguntó Sai a la muchacha.

— Bueno, como tejer no se me da muy bien, creo que intentaré coser algunas prendas, no puede ser tan difícil después de todo —

— Ya veo, y ahora ¿a dónde vamos? —

— Pasaré a ver a Ino a la floristería, quiero platicar con ella acerca de la boda de Hinata, es el próximo fin de semana —

Aún en el pueblo la boda de los Hyuuga era noticia, puesto que se tuvo que retrasar algunas semanas debido a un problema de salud con el líder del clan, afortunadamente, el padre de la novia ya se encontraba cien por ciento repuesto.

El silencio reinó el camino, Sai se había enterado de la boda de sus compañeros, incluso había recibido una invitación pero temía que saldría de misión para esas fechas.

Estaban a una cuadra de llegar a su destino cuando vislumbraron a Naruto algo cabizbajo ir en dirección contraria a ellos.

— Naruto — gritó Sakura tratando de que el chico la escuchara — ¡Naruto! — volvió a gritar mas fuerte hasta que el rubio posó su mirada en ellos.

Naruto se quedó parado y fueron Sakura y Sai quienes se dirigieron hacia él.

— Te ves triste — dijo Sai.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? — con una mano en el hombro, Haruno sospechaba que algo no muy bueno debió haberle pasado a su amigo para que pudiera ponerlo así de afligido.

— No es nada Sakura-chan —

Sakura arrugó el entrecejo y torció sus labios en una muestra bastante clara de negativa ante la respuesta de Naruto; claro que a ese hiperactivo ninja le pasaba algo, ni siquiera se necesitaba conocerlo bien para saber que había una preocupación detrás de su radiante mirada.

— No puedes engañarnos — intervino Sai.

— Vamos — animó Haruno — te invitaremos ramen y allí charlamos un poco —

El rubio aceptó de inmediato, cambiando su semblante a una sonrisa que podría cegar a quien estuviera diez metros a la redonda; simplemente no había nada que un buen tazón de ramen no pudiera solucionar y eso Sakura lo sabía muy bien.

Tras haber llegado a Ichiraku y después del segundo tazón Naruto se animó a confesar.

— ¡Qué! — el grito de Sakura asustó a todos los comensales que se disponían a pasar un rato agradable en el pequeño establecimiento, el pobre de Teuchi-san temió que la joven kunoichi ahuyentara a sus clientes.

Sin embargo, el más asustado fue Naruto, quien hecho un ovillo en su asiento solo asentía algo avergonzado; al principio estuvo reacio a contar las cosas como habían sido con Sai mirándolo y presintiendo la reacción de Sakura, ni siquiera supo como demonios lo habían convencido para "soltar la sopa".

— Ya te dije que no se por qué lo hice — se disculpó el jinchūriki, en vano de calmar los nervios de su alterada amiga.

Sai se limitaba a ver la escena, no estaba muy seguro de que opinar al respecto.

— ¿Cómo que besaste a Sasuke-kun? — el volumen de la voz de Sakura bajó varios decibeles, discreción ante todo.

De nuevo, Uzumaki cabeceó afirmando lo dicho por la joven.

— Y después le dije que no soy gay y él se enojó conmigo y me llamó homofóbico ¡Me llamó homofóbico 'ttebayo! —

Sakura suspiró derrotada.

— Esto es algo muy complejo, Sasuke-kun es una persona muy compleja — reiteró —Pero ¿te reclamó por haberlo be-besado? — La pobre aún no salía de su estupor, una cosa era imaginárselo y otra muy diferente era a que su mejor amigo le estuviera contando sus líos con el amor de su vida – porque Sasuke hasta la fecha, oséase a sus veinte años, había sido el amor de su vida –

El rubio negó nuevamente haciendo uso de su cabeza, joder que le costaba hablar en esos momentos.

Sakura se acercó más al rubio hasta estar segura de que Sai no escucharía lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

— Pero, tu y Sasuke ¿Ya lo habían hecho o me equivoco? Digo, su hijo, tuyo y de él —

Naruto ante cada palabra dicha por su compañera abría mas los ojos, cierto, había olvidado explicarle a Sakura como había estado la situación y ahora la sangre de la chica había ido a parar hasta su rostro y la pobre estaba mas roja que un tomate.

— No — soltó el rubio de inmediato — eso fue, yo no sabía que era Sasuke y él no estaba en sus cinco sentidos — confesó algo avergonzado.

Sakura golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano y negó en repetidas ocasiones, ese par no era más tonto porque no podía, cierto que eran unos genios en batalla, y Naruto un genio de la improvisación y la impulsividad, pero tratándose de cosas sentimentales ambos eran unos completos idiotas sin evolucionar.

— Bueno Naruto, si Sasuke no te rechazó yo pienso que no le desagradó del todo, de haber sido así tal vez hubieras terminado con Kusanagi metida en algún lugar que no querrás saber; la pregunta es ¿a ti te desagradó? —

Naruto pensó por un momento, la verdad no tenía una respuesta.

— No es necesario que respondas — dijo Sakura — es algo tuyo, piensa bien esa respuesta y cuando la tengas entonces podrás hablar con Sasuke — vaya, hasta ella misma se impresionaba de donde había sacado tanta madurez para hablar con Naruto, ahora era su turno de ayudar, aunque eso no minara sus ganas de molera golpes al rubio por haber besado tantas veces a Sasuke y ella ni siquiera le tomó de la mano alguna vez.

— Gracias Sakura-chan —

Cuando Naruto engulló la última pizca de ramen estuvo a punto de marcharse del lugar, agradecido enormemente con Sai y Sakura por haberle pagado un tazón de ramen cada uno; pero antes de dar un paso fuera del establecimiento fue el turno de Sai de intervenir en el lío sentimental del rubio; eran amigos, y los amigos se aconsejan, fue la lógica del ex miembro de la raíz.

— Naruto — pasible y sereno, el albino colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto intentando detenerlo, acción que surgió efecto.

— ¿Qué sucede Sai? —

— No tengo mucha experiencia en éstas cosas pero sí me he informado demasiado para poder comprender a todos ustedes, yo pienso que, a ti te gusta el traidor Uchiha —

Y como por si no fuera poco Sai terminó la frase con una sonrisa de las suyas.

Naruto no estaba seguro de qué fue lo que mas le molestó, si el hecho de que Sai diera por sentado que él – todo un heterosexual declarado, viril y fuerte ninja – se sintiera atraído por su compañero o que llamara traidor Uchiha a Sasuke

.

— ¡Sai! — Gritó sacudiendo la mano del chico mayor de su hombro — No digas tonterías y no vuelvas a llamar a Sasuke traidor — para esas alturas, se habían ganado la mirada de varios clientes de Ichiraku. Sai en ningún momento se sintió ofendido, al contrario, siguió hablando tratando de hacer entrar en razón al rubio.

— Si lo piensas tiene algo de lógica; siempre te preocupas por él, piensas mucho en él, pasas demasiado tiempo a su lado; incluso lo besaste —

— Ya calla — suplicó Naruto al ser consciente de que no podía con el bombardeo de información por parte de sus compañeros.

Sai le miró con una expresión extrañada, aún así obedeció a lo que su amigo le decía.

— Yo — dudó Naruto — necesito estar solo, gracias chicos —

No solo eso, Naruto había notado que últimamente cuando estaba cerca de Sasuke había ocasiones en que le atacaban una especie de nervios que no sabía descifrar, aunque él se justificaba en que no le gustaba estar siempre a la defensiva cuando se encontraba con él; también, había ocasiones en las cuales las ganas de verlo le asaltaban en la hora menos esperada del día y aceptaba que le gustaba verlo sonreír aunque lo hiciera muy poco e imperceptiblemente, también le gustaba verlo tranquilo y en paz. Pero Naruto aún era muy inmaduro para aceptar que si bien no era homosexual - porque vaya que las mujeres le atraían – quizás podría querer a un hombre de una manera romántica, y ese hombre era su mejor amigo.

"_Yo, solo quiero despejar mi mente, aclarar todo de una maldita vez 'ttebayo" _se revolvió el cabello y se dirigió hacia la torre Hokage, necesitaba una misión pequeña para librarse un rato de las tenciones.

Tsunade en esa tarde entendía sus deberes sentada tras el escritorio que demandaba su puesto, no había muchas cosas que solucionar ni misiones urgentes; lo que traía a la mujer con un enorme problema y un dolor de cabeza insoportable era la presión que ejercían ese par de ancianos insufribles y la última carta enviada por el Raikage; que si bien, no le exigía nada contra Sasuke, si le dejó ver que la aldea se había portado demasiado amable con un ninja de su clase, pero ella quería mucho a Naruto y aunque Sasuke no le agradara del todo le había tomado cierto aprecio por lo que significaba para su pequeño ninja revoltoso.

De pronto la puerta se abrió tan rápido que algunos papeles volaron y una estela naranja se vislumbró en la habitción.

— ¡Tsunade 'baachan! — el grito estridente fue acompañado por el sonido de la palma de una mano golpeando la madera del escritorio, y enseguida por la de un puño golpeando la cabeza de Naruto.

— ¡Mocoso! ¡¿Por qué diablos entras así? — reprehendió la mujer para dejarse caer rendida sobre la silla en la que estaba hacia no mas de diez segundos atrás.

— ¡Ouch! — se quejó el ninja — Yo quiero una misión 'ttebayo, necesito una misión — exigió tras haberse recuperado del golpe recibido hacía segundo atrás.

— ¿A caso crees que las misiones se piden así como así? —

Pero Naruto no recibiría un no por respuesta.

— Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor — canturreó con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su barbilla, moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro al ritmo de su canción y un brillo cegador junto a un par de estrellas se apoderó de sus ojos.

Tsunade suspiró y buscó entre sus papeles, a ver si tenía que ofrecerle al Uzumaki. Finalmente encontró una hoja, la leyó por unos segundos y extendió su mano hacia el rubio.

— Es una misión de rango B, no debe tomar mas de tres días para unos gennin; sin embargo a ti debería tomarte solo unas horas —

Naruto leyó las especificaciones y asintió animado, aunque a decir verdad, el se esperaba una misión un poco mas larga.

— Tsuande 'baachan — interrumpió — ¿Podría quedarme un par de días fuera de la aldea? —

Antes de contestar la mujer abrió una pequeña botella de sake, había tenido muchas preocupaciones últimamente, y el causante de ellas era el mocoso que tenía frente a su nariz. La mujer posó sus ojos castaños en el rubio, con una mirada que éste no supo comprender.

Quizás Naruto hubiera esperado por una respuesta clara, pero en cuanto la Hokage abrió la botella de sake, unas náuseas poco usuales en él le atacaron y corrió al baño más cercano, el cual se encontraba por el pasillo que daba a la oficina.

— Mocoso desconsiderado, y aún así quiere irse de misión — se quejó la rubia dándole un sorbo a la botella, tras que Naruto hubo salido de la habitación.

Quince minutos más tarde, el joven ninja se encontraba nuevamente frente a la Hokage, manteniendo una mano en su estómago y otra tapando su boca; con un ligero color verduzco en su piel

— ¿Pretendes ir de misión con ese estado de salud? — inquirió la Godaime.

Naruto pareció reponerse un poco y asintió.

— No he comido nada que pueda haberme enfermado 'ttebayo, en la mañana desayuné cereal y hace poco comí ramen — al recordar lo último Naruto dio una arcada, hecho del cual Tsunade fue consciente.

La rubia apoyó los codos y entrelazó sus manos a la altura de su nariz, escaneando lentamente al muchacho frente a ella; destapó la botella de sake y la acercó a la nariz de éste.

Cuando el olor del licor llegó a Naruto, éste nuevamente corrió hacia el lavado. Y tras otros cuantos minutos regresó con la mujer.

— ¿Desde cuándo te sientes así? — preguntó Tsunade.

— Es la primera vez que me pasa — respondió el rubio.

Tsunade sacó de su escritorio unas pastillas que ella utilizaba cuando se sentía mareada o tenía resaca y extendió el frasco al rubio.

— Tómalas por hoy cada ocho horas — indicó a lo que Naruto asintió — Entonces — volvió a hablar la Hokage — ¿Quieres explicarme tu urgencia por salir de misión? —

El rubio pareció dudar un poco, después de todo era algo bastante íntimo y complicado y hasta cierto grado vergonzoso para él; sin embargo, sabía que podía decírselo a Tsunade, ella no lo juzgaría.

— Veras, quiero pensar algunas cosas, pero quiero hacerlo lejos de Sasuke 'ttebayo — explicó.

— Ya veo —

— No se que sucede, yo, estoy muy confundido —

Tsunade esbozó una maternal sonrisa y se acercó al rubio, le revolvió fraternalmente los cabellos y su pecho se llenó de nostalgia, al recordar a su propio hermanito, muerto hacía ya muchos años.

— Ve mocoso y cuídate —

El rubio asintió alegre; saldría rápido a hacer una pequeña maleta, después de todo no estaría muchos días fuera de casa, solo los necesarios; de lo que si estaba seguro era de que regresaría para la boda de Hinata, eso ni dudarlo.

Había pasado un día desde la discusión de Sasuke con Naruto y hacía poco más de una hora que Sasuke había despertado, para ser sincero consigo mismo reconocía que no se había sentido muy bien, en ocasiones y ahora más frecuentes le faltaba el aire y se cansaba con mayor rapidez. Quiso tomar aire fresco y reflexionar acerca de su último enfrentamiento con Naruto; cierto que en primera instancia se sintió ofendido por la forma inmadura en que el rubio se había comportado y respondido ante sus acusaciones, aunque también reconocía que no le había dado tiempo de explicarse, y Naruto era demasiado tonto y torpe para ello. Pero ¿Quién se creía ese dobe para estarlo besando mientras dormía y de la nada decirle que él no era homosexual? Ese beso… ese beso le hizo sentir muchas cosas, un leve, muy leve rayo de esperanza apareció en su perturbada mente, quizás Naruto sintiera al menos la décima parte de lo que él sentía por el rubio. Pero no, Sasuke no quería ilusionarse porque nunca había tenido una ilusión desde su niñez y no quería conocer asimismo la desilusión; bastantes sentimientos negativos había experimentado en su corta vida como para sumar uno mas y fuera de todo eso estaba el hecho de que algo así entre ellos dos no podría ser; Naruto tenía que ser Hokage, un hombre ejemplo para las nuevas generaciones, respetado por todos; sabía que estar al lado de un traidor le afectaría demasiado. Y no solo no se podría por Naruto, sino por él mismo y por su hijo, ya era una persona renegada en el mundo como para sumar otro _"defecto"_ a los ojos de muchos.

Se sentó al lado del estanque del jardín de la mansión; afortunadamente la construcción estaba tan alejada del centro de Konoha que no alcanzó a destruirse toda durante la guerra, aún así tuvo que reparar algunas cosas. Echó la mirada al lago y vio a un par de peces koi que nadaban tranquilos de un lado a otro, sonrió al recordar cómo él y Naruto habían recorrido toda la aldea para conseguirlos.

De pronto sintió que su vientre se sacudía, no se alarmó porque esos movimientos ya los había sentido en varias ocasiones, sobre todo por las noches, su hijo al parecer sería un niño muy hiperactivo, como el dobe de su otro padre. Y hablando de ese ninja cabeza hueca, Sasuke sintió fuertemente el chakra de Naruto aproximarse, así que mejor procedió a encerrarse en la seguridad de su hogar antes de que el muy testarudo se decidiera asaltarlo allí en el jardín.

"_Es tan idiota que piensa que estoy dispuesto a dejarle pasar" _pensó con el entrecejo notablemente fruncido.

Del otro lado de la puerta principal Naruto gritaba insistentemente el nombre de Sasuke.

— ¡Sasuke! — Intercalaba dichos gritos con los golpes que daba a la puerta — ¡Sasuke! — Allí iba de nuevo — ¡Abre la jodida puerta teme, se que estás allí! —

Efectivamente, Sasuke se encontraba en la cocina preparándose un té que le calmara los dolores de piernas, llevar esa barriga era algo molesto, y eso que no era demasiado grande, se suponía que para estar en el cuarto mes la cintura debía medirlo unos diez centímetros mas, pero su hijo era bastante pequeño y él cuidaba mucho su salud, ni siquiera dio como opción sucumbir ante la fila de antojos que se presentaban a diario.

Tal parecía que Naruto había callado, pero su chakra seguía allí, como sea que fuera Sasuke estaba ahora dirigiéndose a la sala en busca de algún libro para que le hiciera pasar el tiempo rápido.

— Está bien si no quieres verme — cuando hubo encontrado su objetivo y a punto de sentarse tranquilamente a leer Sasuke se sobresaltó por la inesperada interrupción del rubio — Solo vengo a decirte que me iré de misión un par de días y espero que estés bien… yo, si necesitas algo solo házmelo saber y estaré aquí enseguida. Adiós Sasuke —

Adiós… la voz de Naruto sonaba triste, y a pesar de que en su interior, una voz le gritaba y suplicaba a Sasuke que dejara su orgullo de lado por una maldita vez el moreno tenía muy dominado su autocontrol, no podía perderlo por un idiota como Naruto, aunque ya lo había perdido por él más de una vez.

Naruto partió con un amargo sabor de boca, el había esperado arreglar las cosas con Sasuke antes de partir, a pesar de que no estaría fuera de casa salvo dos días, no le gustaba la idea de salir de misión dejando problemas sin resolver, superstición quizás. La misión no era nada difícil, se trataba de despejar un poblado de una banda de delincuentes que atemorizaban la ciudad; similar a otras misiones que había tenido últimamente. Caminó por unas horas hasta que el estómago gruñó; se había tomado las pastillas que Tsunade le había dado, aún así las náuseas volvieron un par de veces. Haciendo caso al llamado de su organismo Naruto se sentó debajo de un árbol intentando ganar algo de sombra y sacó de su mochila el bento que preparó esa misma mañana, no tenía mucha prisa, sabía que era cuestión de llegar y poner en orden a los bandidos así que decidió tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad.

— _Así que el Uchiha hizo berrinche — _

No pensaba decírselo, pero Naruto había extrañado esa risa socarrona y la voz espeluznante que hacía comentarios sarcásticos acerca de sus relaciones amorosas y amistosas.

— Ese teme… es peor que un niño pequeño 'ttebayo —

— _Compréndelo, las hormonas Naruto, las hormonas —_

— ¡¿Y yo que culpa tengo? — intentó defenderse el rubio sin caer en cuenta que había metido la pata.

— _Tú lo embarazaste mocoso —_

Esa acusación causo que las mejillas del jinchūriki tomaran un peligroso color carmín.

— Bien, no sigas —

Segundos de silencio siguieron mientras el Uzumaki meditaba acerca de la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

— _¿Qué harás? —_ inquirió el sabio zorro.

— No lo sé —

Y así concluyó la conversación y Naruto pensó que debería darse prisa en su misión, así tendría mas tiempo libre para pensar sobre Sasuke y el futuro que le esperaba tanto a él, como a su hijo.

Así había llegado el sábado. Era un día perfecto para una boda bajo el alegre sol de junio y en la aldea de Konoha no se comentaba otra cosa que no fuera la unión de la heredera del clan Hyūga con el miembro de la rama secundaria – que ahora pasaría a ser de la rama principal – el genio ninja Neji Hyūga. Estarían allí las más altas esferas de la sociedad de Konoha, inclusive el feudal haría acto de presencia; no en vano el clan Hyūga era uno de los más poderosos y antiguos clanes ninja que existían.

Una ceremonia tradicional en un templo shintoista con toda la altura que el clan merecía.

Para ese entonces Naruto estaba terminando de anudar su hakama y dando los últimos toques a su cabello, no podía faltar ni permitirse llegar tarde a un evento tan importante para sus amigos Hinata y Neji; a pesar de que había llegado de misión hacía una hora atrás. Ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de ver a Sasuke, esperaba que el moreno asistiera también la celebración.

_¡Mierda! ¿Por qué siempre termino pensando en el muy bastardo? _

Dos días en los cuales meditó esa pregunta, a pesar de haber hecho un esfuerzo inhumano concluyó en que: Uno, Sasuke era su persona mas importante; dos, sin Sasuke su vida estaba vacía; tres, el Uchiha tristemente solo lo tenía a él y por último, tenía ganas de volver a besarlo. ¡Ah! Pero cómo le costo reconocerlo. Todo le indicaba que ni siquiera su cobertor favorito, ni una taza de cocoa caliente y tampoco un día lluvioso de invierno frente a una chimenea eran tan cálidos y reconfortantes como el calorcito de los labios de Sasuke.

Al fin había terminado de doblar su hakama, maldito hakama; apenas y le quedó justo ¿Era su imaginación o había subido una talla? No es que el rubio fuera un chico vanidoso ni mucho menos pero siempre cuidaba de mantener una buena figura para poder desenvolverse bien en el campo de batalla; pero ¡Maldita sea! Había comido mas de lo normal los últimos días y esas fresas con nata y el pay que tan sensualmente se le ofrecían el día anterior en una repostería de un pueblo vecino no le permitieron un no. Debería cuidar su alimentación un poco más si no quería terminar siendo el Hokage más regordete de la historia de Konoha.

Naruto llegó a las afueras del templo donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia en unos cuantos minutos, como era de esperarse había demasiadas personas y el rubio se sintió cohibido ante la presencia de hombres y mujeres imponentes, cada uno con sus trajes típicos mas ostentosos que el otro; también se podía ver la enorme seguridad que habían puesto, ANBU, policías extranjeros y espías encubiertos; era de esperarse, después de todo algunos Kages y feudales estarían allí, sin mencionar a los líderes de los clanes mas poderosos y familias acaudaladas del país. Aún no localizaba a sus compañeros, se disponía a buscar a alguno de ellos cuando sintió una mano en su hombro que lo detuvo.

Giró su rostro para encontrarse frente a frente con el de un hombre mayor, le calculaba alrededor de cincuenta años, facciones duras, estatura alta, fácilmente le sacaba alrededor de veinte centímetros y unas arrugas surcaban su rostro como pequeños hilos colocados de un extremo a otro, el cabello ligeramente gris y por arriba de los hombros, mirada fría y fuerte. Uzumaki quiso encontrar algún indicio que le revelara la identidad de aquél hombre pero no la encontró.

— Eres el hijo de Namikaze Minato — el hombre no preguntó, sino aseveró sus palabras sin abandonar el contacto con el más pequeño.

Naruto asintió ligeramente sorprendido; él nunca había hecho del todo público su árbol genealógico, pero era obvio que al ser el héroe mas grande de la guerra ninja los rumores y cierta información se colara de vez en cuando, a veces hasta creía que así deberían de sentirse algunas celebridades.

— Eres igualito a él — volvió a intervenir el mayor, haciendo que ahora, una sonrisa leve se deslizara en su rostro. Revolvió el cabello de Naruto con la mano que anteriormente se posaba sobre su hombro y prosiguió con su discurso — Eres igual a él, fue un gran ninja y tú también pequeño —

Bueno, Naruto sabía que a sus veinte años y con un hijo en camino no era ningún pequeño; pero decidió pasar por alto ese detalle y mejor dar cabida al gran orgullo que sentía al escuchar tales palabras de un desconocido. No era que el pecho se le hinchara cada vez que le decían lo buen ninja que fue su padre y lo buena que él mismo era, sino mas bien, se trataba de una alegría que iba mas allá de los aspectos públicos. Naruto sabía que sus padres lo habían amado más que a nada en el mundo y eso para él contaba más que cualquier otro acto heroico, porque fue precisamente el hecho de salvar su vida la acción más pura y propia de un héroe que habían realizado.

— ¡Gracias! — respondió entusiasmado, llevándose una mano tras su nuca, mostrando una sonrisa que ocupaba gran porcentaje de su rostro.

— Pero cuando sonríes te pareces a Kushina —

— Si, mamá y yo nos parecemos mucho 'ttebayo —

Intrigado, Naruto estaba a punto de preguntar por el nombre de quien hacía unos segundos estaba hablando con él pero el llamado de la ceremonia haló la atención de todos y rápidamente se acomodaron para dar inicio a la tan esperada unión.

— Naruto — habló Sakura sorprendida, tomando desprevenido a su amigo quien dio un salto al escuchar esa voz femenina tan de repente situada detrás de si.

— Sakura-chan, me asustaste —

— Tú ¿qué tanto hablabas con el feudal de la Tierra? —

Feudal, feudal; los ojos azules se entornaron y agrandaron al menos un veinte por ciento; era el mismo feudal quien los había elogiado a sus padres y a él mismo, uno de los cinco hombres mas poderosos del mundo, y estaba tan inmerso en sus cavilaciones que no sintió cuando Sakura lo arrastró de la mano hasta estar dentro del _jinja_ fue entonces cuando Naruto apenas recapacitó en lo hermosa que se veía Sakura; un aire de nostalgia lo envolvió al verla tan madura y serena, enfundada en un sencillo kimono negro, con la parte inferior verde que hacía juego con sus ojos y el cabello medio recogido; realmente la quiso una vez, pero ahora estaba seguro de que era un amor algo inmaduro, basado en las apariencias e inclusive daba gracias a que Sakura nunca se hubiera fijado en él, porque esa especie de amor desaparecería poco a poco; ahora Naruto era contenedor de un amor fuerte, puro e incondicional que se había germinado con el paso de los años y que al igual que había sido duro forjarlo, sería muy duro de romper. Pero ¡Qué inmaduro era aún para comprenderlo!

— Hoy estás muy linda Sakura-chan —

— Gracias —

El interior del _jinja _como era de costumbre, estaba totalmente construido por madera, sin nada en especial mas que un par de lámparas, inscripciones en papel colocadas en lo alto de la pared, el altar en la parte delantera y los reclinatorios igualmente de madera dispuestos en el área del templo para los presentes en la ceremonia. De un lado la familia del novio y del otro lado la de la novia; habían concluido que los chicos se sentarían de lado de Neji y las kunoichis del lado de Hinata.

Pero todo perdió importancia cuando vieron dispuesta en el altar a Hinata; era como un ente con luz propia, ataviada en el traje nupcial tradicional japonés la chica reflejaba en su rostro felicidad y orgullo, a su lado Neji, con su indiscutible porte elegante y un cuerpo trabajado y perfecto que se notaba gracias a los ropajes igualmente tradicionales que llevaba puestos.

La ceremonia comenzó con la bendición del sacerdote a todos los presentes y finalizó con la lectura de los votos matrimoniales, el intercambio de anillos, la bendición del sacerdote al nuevo matrimonio y el ofrecimiento al altar. Ahora el clan Hyūga estaba dispuesto a celebrar el evento mas importante que se llevaba a cabo dentro de su historia desde hacía mas de veinte años atrás.

— ¡Hinata-chan es tan hermosa! Neji es un tipo muy afortunado — el grupo de chicos había salido del templo, Naruto iba al lado de Kiba, Chōji, Shino y Lee elogiando la belleza de la heredera Hyūga.

— Dímelo a mi, que hasta hace unos años estaba loco por ella — respondió Kiba, cuidándose de no ser escuchado por Ino, afortunadamente la rubia iba junto a Sakura y TenTen cotilleando cosas de mujeres; era obvio al escuchar las pequeñas risas que soltaban de vez en cuando el trío de chicas.

— Neji y Hinata-san irradiaban juventud en todo momento ¡Qué mejor época para demostrarse su amor y devoción! —

El resto de los chicos asintió dándole la razón a Lee y siguieron rumbo a la mansión Hyūga donde se llevaría a cabo el banquete de bodas.

— Esperen chicos —

El paso que llevaban fue detenido por Naruto, de repente el rubio sintió esas típicas molestias que le venían asaltando en los momentos más inapropiados cómo ese, por ejemplo. Se encogió un poco y puso la mano sobre su pecho como si ésta fuera a evitar que devolviera el desayuno, aspiró profundo, de repente el aire le faltaba y solamente veía las piedrecillas del suelo moverse lentamente. Alarmados todos fueron a atenderle, ver a Naruto enfermo era algo raro, por no decir anormal.

— ¿Qué te pasa Naruto? — inquirió Chōji.

— No lo se 'ttebayo. Ya se me pasará — respondió el rubio incorporándose y estirando sus piernas tras los calambres que parecían haber recorrido sus extremidades.

— ¿Estás enfermo? — intervino esta vez Shino.

— No, fui con Tsunade 'baachan, me dio medicamento y al parecer mejoré mientras lo tomaba —

Al ver que Naruto no se incorporaba totalmente, sino que, seguía con la palma de sus manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas y la espalda encorvada, Lee se situó frente a él, preocupado por la salud de su amigo y le tendió la mano.

— ¿Quieres que te llevemos al hospital Naruto? —

— No es necesario — dijo con una sonrisa — Estoy así porque me dieron unos jodidos calambres que no aguanto, debió ser por permanecer sentado durante la ceremonia, ya ves que no estoy acostumbrado a permanecer en un solo lugar —

— Pero… —

— No se preocupen, mejor vayan con Hinata-chan y Neji a celebrar; no se retrasen por mi —

Sin tiempo a que el resto de ninjas protestaran por la salud del rubio emergió del final del camino que llevaba al _jinja_ una figura conocida por todos ellos; la capa blanca, el sombrero en mano y el cabello rojizo solo podían pertenecer a Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage.

— Buenas tardes — saludó cortésmente el muchacho, mientras todo a su alrededor parecía doblegarse hacia su presencia, el respeto imponente de ese par de ojos profundos surtía efecto en cualquiera que se detuviera a mirarlos por unos segundos.

Naruto – quien inmediatamente reconoció la voz de su compañero – se incorporó hasta tener su espalda normalmente recta y giró su vista hacia su costado; allí estaba Gaara, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía que no le importó el estatus de Kazekage, para él Gaara no era si no un buen amigo al que apreciaba demasiado y con el cual sentía una gran empatía desde que se habían conocido; así que lo abrazó y palmeó su espalda, expresándole la sorpresa que le causaba verlo allí.

Al pelirrojo le costó tiempo asimilar el contacto físico, sobra mencionar que no estaba impuesto a ese tipo de gestos, pero correspondió a su manera el trato de Naruto para con él.

— Buenas tardes Kazekage-sama — El pequeño círculo de íntima amistad fue cortado por el saludo de los jóvenes, los cuáles a pesar de reconocer el título de Gaara, se sentían algo extraños llamándole de tal forma, puesto que era un chico de su misma edad, sino es que menor.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — rompiendo el abrazo pero con una mano sobre el hombro del Kazekage, Naruto sonreía realmente feliz, tanto que los malestares anteriores parecían haberse esfumado de repente.

— Fui invitado a la celebración de los Hyūga; solo asistiría a la ceremonia, de hecho, pasaría a visitarte y me iría de nuevo a Suna, hay asuntos que atender —

— Y vaya que la visita le hacía falta, últimamente no se ha sentido bien ¿No es así Naruto? — Sí, Kiba y su perfecta forma de dejarlo en evidencia.

— ¿Eso es verdad? — preguntó mas preocupado que curioso Gaara.

— No es nada — repitió el rubio — Chicos de verdad, estoy bien, deberían apresurarse o el banquete terminará cuando lleguen —

Naruto aseguró que su estado de salud era bastante bueno y que en caso de algún percance Gaara no dudaría en echarle la mano; finalmente convenció a todos que siguieran su destino.

Por supuesto que él tenía deseos enormes de asistir al banquete, la baba se le escurría por la comisura de sus labios al imaginar toda la variedad de platillos y bebidas que habría allí; al igual quería acompañar a sus amigos pero para ser sincero consigo mismo, no estaba del todo _bien, _las fuerzas le fallaban de vez en cuando y doblegaban sus piernas mientras en su cabeza sentía una punzada molesta; aunque para ser el ninja hiperactivo con alta resistencia y probabilidad de supervivencia que era no le hubiese costado aguantarse esos dolores pero estaba Gaara al cual no quería dejarle solo después de haberle expresado el Kazekage que sus intenciones en el País del Fuego eran – aparte de asistir al evento social – hacerle una pequeña visita.

— Y ¿Qué ha sido de ti? — Habían pasado casi cuatro años desde la última vez que habían mantenido una conversación de mas de cinco minutos; en ese entonces, Gaara recibía noticias sobre Naruto y viceversa, se veían solamente en eventos oficiales a los cuales el Kazekage asistía e inmediatamente debía marchar de vuelta.

— Bueno — el rubio suspiró — Lo de siempre, misiones sencillas, entrenamiento, la reconstrucción de la aldea; pero, hay algo que quiero contarte —

Sakura era la mejor amiga de Naruto y en todo ese tiempo la kunoichi se había comportado como tal; Sasuke su mejor amigo, aunque al principio fuese su rival, después su mejor amigo, luego lo consideró como un hermano y actualmente lo consideraba la persona mas importante en su vida, tanto que ese lazo le hizo cometer estupideces y sobrepasar sus propios insospechados límites para mantenerlo unido y fuerte como siempre y por el cual estaría dispuesto a hacer mucho mas si fuese necesario. Gaara también cabía en ese categoría de mejor amigo, pero al contrario de todos, Naruto por Gaara sentía una fuerte conexión debido a las circunstancias que desde pequeños les habían obligado a vivir, por eso sabía que nadie mejor que Gaara podría comprenderlo, porque aunque aparentaba ser polos opuestos, en su mas profundo interior estaban construidos de un mismo material.

— Así que, eso es lo que sucede —

Sentados en un lujoso restaurante – con todo el lujo que merecía un Kage – situados al ras de las paredes para lograr ver el exterior a través de los amplios ventanales del local, Gaara – acompañado de sus guardaespaldas que le esperaban a las afueras del negocio – cortaba un pedazo de carne blanca mientras escuchaba hablar al rubio, digerir la comida sería mas rápido y sencillo que digerir lo que Naruto le contaba y no es que no se lo esperaba pero aún le costaba creerlo.

Naruto en cambio, comía desesperadamente una rebanada de choco-flan preparado al estilo occidental, ni siquiera quiso leer el menú, lo que mas le apetecía era un postre que llevara chocolate. Gaara insistió que debido a su estado de salud que se presumía venía teniendo desde hace días no debería ingerir tantas grasas y azúcares refinados pero Naruto insistió argumentando que se sentía mejor que nunca y que inclusive pensaba pasarse por la mansión Hyūga para dejar el regalo de bodas que tan flaca le había dejado a su pobre Gama-chan, eso sí, bien colocado dentro del _shugi-bukuro_.

— Si, el bastardo de Sasuke es un cabrón insufrible — respondió con pequeñas migajas en sus mejillas y un poco de chocolate en la comisura derecha de su labio.

— Sasuke siempre ha sido una persona muy recatada —

— ¿Recatada? Arrogante, engreído irritable, eso es lo que es 'ttebayo — chilló a los cuatro vientos, mientras se llevaba a la boca otro pedazo de su postre que cada vez se le antojaba mas chico.

Gaara suspiró, siempre le había costado entender esa relación de _amor fraternal – odio_ que su amigo mantenía con el Uchiha y ahora no pensaba quebrarse la cabeza tratado de descifrar la especia de _amor – odio_ que Naruto profesaba.

— Aún así — Gaara carraspeó un poco sin dejar de mirar su platillo, inseguro de proseguir con las palabras pensadas o no — Por lo que me dices, lo quieres bastante —

El Kazekage no necesitó respuesta, no después de ver la sonrisa ensoñadora y enternecida del rubio.

— Si — dijo Naruto sonrojado ligeramente — aunque a veces quiera matarlo; el otro día el muy idiota me sacó de su casa con una patada en el culo, literalmente ¡una patada en el culo 'ttebayo! —

Gaara se permitió sonreír ante el comentario y la imagen mental que se formó; lo que soltó enseguida no lo pensó.

— Bueno, supongo que así es el amor —

Naruto dejó de comer para mirarlo con los ojos desorbitados.

— Yo, no…no dije amor, yo — Uzumaki tartamudeó necesitando encontrar las palabras coherentes pero resultó ser grave problema.

— Oh bueno — quiso ayudarle Gaara — perdón por sacar conclusiones apresuradas pero yo pensé, por lo que me contaste —

— Si, entiendo —

Naruto no quiso hondar en asuntos, solamente le comentó a Gaara como se sentía con respecto a Sasuke últimamente, omitiendo claro, el hecho del embarazo; no es que le avergonzara de ninguna manera, un hijo nunca es sinónimo de vergüenza, pero él no era nadie para tomar una decisión sobrepasando a Sasuke, porque eso también significaba violar la intimidad y la autoridad de Sasuke como una de las dos partes partícipes en la concepción del pequeño que venía en camino; él no ventilaría las cosas si Sasuke no lo deseaba y también estaba la seguridad de su hijo y del Uchiha, confiaba plenamente en Gaara pero la información podía colarse fácilmente en un lugar público. Era natural que al mencionar tanto sobre el moreno y mencionado asimismo el beso que habían tenido días antes Gaara pensara que entre ellos había algo que cupiera en el contexto de romance.

— Aunque Sasuke es la persona mas importante para mí, y no me aterra el hecho de llegar a quererlo de la manera en que tu dices pero — el rubio parecía haberse olvidado que tenía un delicioso postre esperando a terminar de ser devorado por él, en cambio, bajó la mirada y dejó el tenedor en paz por un momento — aunque así fuera yo, no estoy seguro de que Sasuke pudiera sentir lo mismo —

"_Lo siente"_ se aventuró a pensar el pelirrojo, pues apostaría por ello.

— No lo sabrás si no se lo dices —

— ¡¿Decírselo? — Se alarmó Naruto — ¡Oh no! Estoy seguro de que una patada no sería lo que terminaría en mi culo si lo hago, en el mejor de los casos un chidori ocuparía ese lugar —

— Entonces seguirás con la incertidumbre — cuando acabó con su comida y Naruto estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo; el Kazekage vio la hora en un reloj que estaba colocado en la pared de frente y se dio cuenta que debería de volver pronto; seguro Kankurō y Temari le estarían maldiciendo por dejarles a ellos dos todo los deberes del día.

— Ya te vas — adivinó el rubio cuando vio la vede mirada insistente en las manecillas del reloj.

El chico asintió. Se levantaron de sus asientos y fue Gaara quien se ofreció a pagar la cuenta para después pasar a despedirse.

— Me dio gusto verte Naruto; y créeme, Sasuke te aprecia aunque no lo demuestre de la misma manera en que tú; ambos tienen un lazo muy fuerte, no permitas que se rompa — Y antes de marchar le dio una ojeada al rubio para agregar — Por cierto, te veo un poco mas embarnecido —

_¿No habrá querido decir gordo verdad?_ Se preguntó el rubio a si mismo.

Preocupado por su reciente figura pero más alegre y animado el Uzumaki asintió; entonces, aún con su ropa tradicional que había utilizado para la ceremonia de Hinata corrió al destino que se había hecho costumbre desde hacía mucho tiempo; algo le llamaba a la mansión Uchiha urgentemente; si las cosas salían bien y Sasuke estaba de buen humor a pesar de que su monedero estaba casi vacío le propondría comprar las cosas para la llegada del bebé, tales como una cuna, algo de ropa, mantas, juguetes, pañales y alimento para bebé; siempre podía pedirle un préstamo a Iruka aunque dudaba que el ninja con su sueldo de maestro en la Academia pudiera solventar dicho préstamo. ¡Ah, tener un bebé salía muy caro! Por eso insistían tanto durante las clases de sexualidad en la Academia en que usaran protección y hablaban sobre los embarazos prematuros y la difícil forma de llevarlos

Dentro, en la soledad del enorme recinto Sasuke se sentía cada vez mas tenso; no había muchas actividades que hacer dentro de su casa y cuando pensó que por fin le regresaría algo de emoción a sus días – impuesto como ninja a vivir al límite – se encontró con que no podía hacerlo debido al pequeño que llevaba dentro.

Estaba en la biblioteca de la mansión pero ciertamente la lectura le había cansado bastante, su vista no estaba del todo bien y últimamente la había descuidado; entumido giró los hombros y la cabeza para destensar los músculos y salió rumbo al dōjo para hacer un poco de entrenamiento.

Cuando entró recordó como su padre solía entrenar en ese lugar y aun aura de nostalgia le asaltó de inmediato; eso mismo le llamó a una de las puertas que estaban al ras de la pared; abrió la misma y sacó un par de katanas antiquísimas pertenecientes a los antiguos miembros de su clan; las observó cuidadosamente y decidió tomar solo una para entrenar. Desenfundó la katana y comenzó a hacer movimientos leves en el aire, cerró los ojos y trató de imaginar que cortaba finas hojas en el viento, pero algo le hizo desestabilizarse.

No pudo tomar de nuevo el control, cayó de costado haciendo que la katana resbalara y la hoja le hiciera un corte en uno de sus brazos; había sido un mareo mas intenso que los anteriores y en el proceso se golpeó el hombro en el cual había apoyado todo su peso.

— ¡Mierda! — Sasuke supo que algo terminaría mal cuando dejó de sentir su cuerpo y todo se volvía negro y difuso.

Antes de caer en la completa oscuridad Sasuke pensó en Naruto, en su hijo y en su hermano Itachi.

Cuando llegó a la mansión no esperaba a que Sasuke le abriera la puerta debido a la discusión que tuvieron antes saliera de misión; sin embargo llamó algunas veces sin tener nada por respuesta, ni un rugido o ruido que le indicara que Sasuke estaba dentro; se alarmó porque sintió el chakra del moreno pero de una potencia muy débil. Entró por el jardín de la mansión y un corazonada le decía que debía darse prisa en encontrar a Sasuke, así que inmediatamente fue a su dormitorio, supuso que estaría allí o en el salón; vio en esa pieza de la casa pero no lo encontró, con los niveles de paranoia subiendo rápido corrió hacia el salón, la cocina, el baño; no había rastro de Sasuke; por último visitó el dōjo de la mansión, allí Sasuke solía entrenar con el arsenal que guardaba aún de sus antiguos parientes y lo que vio le dejó con el cuerpo frío.

Sintió que su alma se había despegado del cuerpo y tuvo mucho miedo, no supo que hacer sino correr hacia donde Sasuke se encontraba. El moreno estaba tirado en medio del piso de madera, de costado, a un lado una katana y un hilo de sangre a su alrededor que Naruto temió saber de dónde provenía vestía una oscura yukata sencilla y debajo de la misma unos pantalones de andar que le llegaban arriba de los tobillos; el rubio, con el corazón en la mano, inmediatamente haciendo un sumo cuidado, como si se tratara de la pieza de cristal mas frágil del mundo lo tomó en brazos y se perdió en el rostro sereno de Sasuke, sintiendo entre sus dedos el cuerpo firme pero suave del chico; comprobó sus signos vitales, Sasuke respiraba, pero muy lento e imperceptible y el hilo de sangre que le había alarmado tanto provenía de un pequeño corte en uno de los brazos.

— Sasuke ¿Qué te paso? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? Porque si es así te juro que yo…— preguntaba Naruto alarmado con lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos; a pesar de que sabía que Sasuke no podría contestarle y asimismo, dudaba el hecho de que alguien le hubiera atacado, Sasuke era el ninja mas fuerte que conocía, nadie vivo salvo él, Naruto; podrían siquiera llegar a rozarle.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Llamar a una ambulancia? ¿Llamara Sakura o Tsunade? No podía poner en riesgo la vida de Sasuke y la de su hijo, Sasuke se negaba salir de la mansión sin henge porque decía que se darían cuenta de su estado pero Naruto no pensaba poner en riesgo su vida, tarde o temprano se tendrían que enterar; así que, a pesar de saber que Sasuke se enfadaría con él y mucho; colocó al moreno con igual cuidado en el suelo e hizo un bushin para que fuera lo mas pronto posible al hospital y diera aviso que se necesitaba una ambulancia urgente en la mansión Uchiha.

Volvió a abrazar a Sasuke y se arrancó con una kunai parte de su costosa – y única formal – vestimenta para hacer un torniquete en el brazo del moreno.

— No te preocupes Sasuke, ya vienen para acá —

Literalmente no fue demasiado el tiempo que tuve que esperar, solo habían sido alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que llegaron al hospital, pero para Naruto esos minutos parecían haberse multiplicado; porque, sentado en la sala de espera, temblando de arriba abajo una pierna y viendo insistentemente hacia la puerta en espera de que alguien saliera a darle una noticia el tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

Gracias a Dios Tsunade en cuanto supo de labios de Sakura lo que había sucedido, corrió hacia el nosocomio como médico personal de Sasuke.

Naruto sentía que todo le alteraba, el ir y venir de las enfermeras, el tic tac del reloj, el olor de acaroína mezclado con café de máquina expendedora; el blanco de las paredes y hasta la planta ornamental que estaba en la esquina de la sala.

¿Cómo estaría Sasuke? ¿Qué habría pasado para que se sintiera así? Naruto no dejaba de reprocharse una y otra vez por qué Sasuke tenía que cargar con la parte pesada de todo, él gustoso cambiaría su lugar con el del Uchiha para no verle en esas situaciones, se sentía en cierto modo culpable porque era mínimo lo que podía hacer para ayudarle.

Pegó un brinco de su asiento cuando la puerta se abrió haciéndolo salir de su meditación; la pupila le tembló cuando vio a Tsunade parada frente a él, y sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo cuando vio cómo la expresión seria de la Hokage cambió a una relajada hasta convertir sus labios en una sonrisa.

— Todo está bien Naruto, puedes pasar, vamos —

Sin necesidad de que la frase fuera repetida, el rubio caminó tras Tsunade hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba Sasuke. Al fondo recostado en una camilla con la ropa misma con la que lo había encontrado Sasuke tenía una expresión fría, evitaba la mirada azul de Naruto; el rubio se acerco temeroso, sabía que el moreno se enfadaría por haberlo sacado así como así de la mansión, pero ¡Qué demonios! Su vida corría peligro. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudencial notó el suero al cual Sasuke estaba conectado y la venda alrededor del corte que se había hecho.

— Sasuke — el aludido suspiró, sin querer dirigirle la mirada.

— Sasuke me platicó lo sucedido — dijo Tsuande, logrando captar la total atención del Uzumaki — Temíamos que algo así podría suceder y ustedes están conscientes de eso — prosiguió la médico, acercándose hacia el ventanal para cruzarse de brazos y recargarse con el vidrio, mirando a Sasuke y a Naruto — Al parecer, el feto ahora que está mas desarrollado necesita más energía ¿Y de dónde la obtiene? —

— De Sasuke — respondió el rubio, haló una silla y la colocó a un costado de la cama del moreno para sentarse en ella y ver a Tsunade mientras la mujer explicaba la situación.

— Así es — dijo la rubia — otra cosa es que… el feto, al ser hijo tuyo Naruto, también lleva dentro chakra del Kyūbi y es el que nos está dando problemas. Imaginemos a su hijo en una bolsa que está rodeada por chakra rojizo — intentó ilustrar Tsunade para mejor comprensión de los futuros padres — cuando Sasuke tiene que alimentar de energía al niño hace un esfuerzo triple para primero, pasar esa barrera de chakra rojizo con el suyo azul, el primero es como una defensa natural para el bebé —

Ambos chicos asintieron.

— Entonces, cuando yo estaba en el vientre mamá ¿También tuvo esos problemas 'ttebayo? —

Tsunade negó.

— En el caso de Kushina, al ser ella jinchūriki, su chakra tenía acceso libre hacia ti, por así decirlo. La capa de chakra rojizo que te rodeaba era el mismo de Kushina; además el embarazo de un jinchūriki dura diez meses —

— Ya entiendo — musitó el rubio, perdiendo su mirada en Sasuke.

— Entonces — fue el turno del moreno intervenir, no lo había hecho, se sentía bastante débil — Los meses que quedan seguiré con episodios como éste — no preguntó, sino aseguró.

Tsunade, quien aún estaba recargada en el ventanal dio unos pasos alrededor de la cama hasta situarse a un costado de Naruto, le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió al par de ninjas.

— No y de eso se encargará Naruto; solo necesitamos que éste mocoso te esté alimentando de chakra al menos tres o cuatro veces a la semana; al tener chakra del Kyūbi mezclado con el tuyo, tendrás menos problemas en alimentar al feto —

Naruto asintió animado, en esos momentos sería capaz de darle todo su chakra a Sasuke de ser necesario. Tsunade fue la encargada de mostrarle a Naruto la forma correcta de dar chakra a Sasuke, el rubio contra todo pronóstico aprendió de inmediato.

— Sasuke — por primera vez Naruto se dirigió al moreno, esperando que a éste se le hubieran pasado los malos humos — ¿Quieres que te traiga ropa mas cómoda? —

— No es necesario — intervino la Godaime — Sasuke ya puede irse, es suficiente el suero vitaminado que le administramos, en casa solamente realizan el procedimiento que les dije —

Naruto estaba visiblemente animado y tranquilo a sabiendas que su compañero no necesitaba mayores cuidados, pues eso quería decir que no era nada grave lo que sucedía; pero antes de ponerse en pie para llevarse al Uchiha éste volvió a hablar.

— ¿Quiénes lo saben? — inqirió temeroso de la respuesta.

Tsunade esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias.

— Nadie se imaginaría que tu vientre es por un embarazo, aún así le pedí completa discreción a quienes te asistieron con respecto a tu barriga, no fueron muchos, todos pensaran que es un tumor en tu estómago o alguna otra cosa, un embarazo masculino sería lo último que les pasaría por la mente —

— Temí que te pasara algo Sasuke —

Tan inmutable y sereno como solamente él, el altivo Sasuke Uchiha podía serlo, dirigió su negra mirada hacia Naruto por primera vez desde hacía días; no mostró ninguna emoción, pero a pesar de todo, el ver tan preocupado al rubio le hizo sentir importante y apreciado.

— Olvídalo dobe — respondió, sacando una enorme sonrisa de los dulces labios de su compañero — Ahora habrá que ver como regreso a casa sin que la gente se quede mirando esta barriga —

Y Sasuke estaba en lo cierto, ver al perfecto Uchiha Sasuke con un abdomen voluptuoso causaría mas revuelo que una celebridad en la aldea.

— Al fin me quité estas malditas telas 'ttebayo — exclamó el rubio, dejándose caer sobre el sofá de la sala de Sasuke mientras recordaba que ya era tarde y no había podido dejar su regalo en casa de Hinata — Teme, gracias por prestarme algo de ropa, de verás que esas cosas eran molestas, no se como pudiste andar tanto tiempo vistiendo aquel haori blanco 'ttebayo —

Sasuke del otro lado del sillón le miraba expectante, con una ceja alzada haciendo evidente el desagrado ante el comentario del rubio. Después bajo la mirada oscura hacia las piernas del mismo; le había prestado una camiseta azul – como lo era la mayoría de su guardarropa – y de tonalidad similar unos pantalones cortos, lo que le daba una perfecta vista de las piernas de su compañero. ¿Era él o Naruto estaba más regordete?

— ¡Ay! — gritó el jinchūriki estirando las piernas y poniéndolas sobre la mesita de centro.

— Baja tus pies de ahí idiota — le regañó el dueño del mueble.

— Sasuke, no sabes, me han dado unos calambres horribles que me dejan todo trabado, es insoportable —

— Con esas piernas cualquiera se acalambraría — soltó sin pensar.

Naruto dudo unos momentos ¿A caso le estaba insinuando que tenía unas piernas gruesas?

— ¿Qué tienen mis piernas? ¿Están gordas? ¡¿Me estás llamando gordo? — inquirió apunto de llanto gritando la última pregunta, mirando a Sasuke con una expresión de sorpresa y fastidio, acompañado por unas mejillas arreboladas.

Gordo no, Naruto no estaba gordo, inclusive su cuerpo era bastante apetecible pensaba Sasuke, pero si lo notaba un poquito mas grueso que días anteriores.

— Yo no te dije gordo, solo estás un poco…embarnecido —

¡Ja! Eso mismo le había dicho Gaara.

— Gaara dijo lo mismo ¿Estoy gordo Sasuke? —

"_¿Gaara? Con que ese Sabaku vino a Konoha" _pensó Sasuke, sin preocuparse por intentar ocultar la expresión de desagrado que le causaba la presencia del Kazekage. Nunca le había dado buena espina, desde que intentó matarlos en los exámenes chūnin sabía que ese pelirrojo no era alguien de fiar, luego venía "rehabilitado" de todo odio y se hacía llamar amigo de Naruto, diciendo que lo entendía y sabrá Dios que más mentiras le haría creer a esa tonta cabeza rubia.

— ¿Gaara? ¿Estuvo aquí? —

—Si — dijo Naruto bajando las piernas de la mesita y pegando un brinco sobre el colchón para acomodarse mejor — vino a la boda de Hinata-chan y Neji pero se regresó muy rápido a Suna, solo platicamos un rato mientras comíamos, me regaló un choco-flan — ante la mención del postre los ojos del rubio brillaron por unos instantes y Sasuke fue testigo de ello — me dio mucho gusto verlo 'ttebayo — finalizó feliz de la vida, ahora aparte de idiota Naruto era bipolar ante los ojos del moreno.

¿Celos? Quizás, Naruto era tan tonto que ni siquiera se daba cuenta cuando alguien quería _todo_ con él TODO. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, apretó los dientes y los puños; si ese pelirrojo se había intentado pasar con Naruto no le importaría ir hasta Suna aunque lo volvieran a inscribir en el libro Bingo, le aplicaría el Tsukuyomi al Kage y le dejaría en claro que por muy amigo que se considerara de Naruto entre él y el rubio había un lazo irrompible que nada sería capaz nunca de debilitar; para acto seguido sobarse la barriga.

Sasuke asustado sacudió la cabeza, estaba desvariando muchas incoherencias estúpidas, pero vale que un Uchiha debía de dejar en claro su territorio, y aunque sonara inmaduro había decidido que con Naruto nadie, salvo él, podría meterse, en mas de un sentido de la palabra.

— Oh — exclamó sin expresión alguna.

— Sasuke, creo que deberíamos empezar con lo del chakra —

Sasuke asintió y guió al rubio hasta el dormitorio, supuso que allí estaría mejor, eran varios minutos y temía cansarse si estaban en otro lugar, el sofá no era buena opción.

Naruto se sonrojó levemente al ver como Sasuke se tumbaba de espalda a la cama, estaban allí, los dos solos en esa enorme mansión y el beso anterior así como la charla posterior ninguno había querido mencionarlo, no se acercó hasta que Sasuke le hizo una seña.

El rubio se colocó a un lado de la cama y cruzó la palma de sus manos contra el pecho de Sasuke; se suponía que allí esparciría todo el chakra para que se mezclara con el de Sasuke y así llegara al bebé ya que Tsunade le dijo que podría ser muy brusco descargar el chakra sobre el vientre mismo. Empezó a emanar chakra rojizo y Sasuke sintió mucho calor en la zona, pero era una sensación bastante agradable, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando había cerrado los ojos para dejarse llevar y soltó un suspiro. Sentía un hormigueo paulatino en su pecho y cómo el calor se extendía a través de su cuerpo como si se tratara de ríos de agua tibia hasta que lograban relajarle todas las extremidades y sumirlo en una tranquilidad que hacía mucho, demasiado no experimentaba.

— ¡No jodas! —

Pero su éxtasis debía ser cortado por el rubio.

— ¿Qué? —Sasuke se sobresalto y miró al rubio con reproche, las mejillas de éste se tornaron de un color más rojizo y sonrió.

— Es Kyūbi, a veces hablo con él, pero es muy inoportuno 'ttebayo —

— _Quien los viera diría que son la pareja perfecta, vamos idiota, tíratele encima al mocoso Uchiha _—

— ¡No! — gritó Naruto sobresaltado, esperando que la vergüenza no se le exteriorizara mucho.

— Veo que tienen una buena relación — ironizó el moreno.

— _Aunque te de envidia — _dijo Kurama haciendo resonar su risa macabra en los adentros de su contenedor.

Naruto sonrió y quiso compartirlo con Sasuke.

— Dice Kurama que te da envidia —

— ¿Kurama? —

— Kurama, es el verdadero nombre de Kyūbi —

— Él ¿Escucha lo que hablamos? — preguntó Sasuke temeroso sin dejar de recibir el chakra del Uzumaki.

Éste asintió.

— Y también puede ver todo — dijo el rubio con inocencia.

Sasuke asombrado miró el rostro travieso de su compañero.

— ¿Todo? —

— Todo — volvió a responder Naruto.

Lo que le faltaba, un bijū dándose cuenta de su vida sexual, amorosa y preñada.

— _Bueno mocosos, les dejo para que tengan un poco de privacidad, vamos mocoso, tu puedes —_

Naruto agradeció el gesto de su demonio personal, era muy tenso estar conversando con un demonio interno y con otra persona al mismo tiempo, y no cualquier persona.

Habían pasado unos minutos y el rubio se notaba cansado, no es que no resistiera la posición en la que estaba, sino que el hecho de drenar su chakra hacia Sasuke le cansaba un poco mas así que decidió sentarse al borde de la cama esperando no incomodar a su compañero a sabiendas de cómo se ponía cuando algo no le gustaba, afortunadamente parecía que sus hormonas y cambios de ánimo habían mejorado bastante. Sin embargo la posición en la que se encontraba le hacía más difícil todo, pues debía doblar su torso completo para poder drenar chakra; Sasuke se dio cuenta de esto y se incorporó apartando las manos de Naruto.

El moreno se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y dio un espacio a Naruto, le indicó que se sentara detrás de él y el rubio pareció comprender lo que Sasuke quería, pues unos nervios repentinos le atacaron y no le quedó otra mas que obedecer al Uchiha; así pues, tomó su lugar en la cama recargado en el respaldo de la misa con los pies estirados y Sasuke sentado delante de él. El Uchiha se dejó caer sobre el pecho del rubio para que éste colocara de una manera mas cómoda las manos sobre su pecho, de verdad estaba cómodo entre los músculos firmes y fuertes de Naruto.

El rubio comenzó otra vez con su ardua tarea, pero estaba demasiado a gusto con Sasuke recargado contra su cuerpo, el cabello negro de Sasuke le hacía cosquillas de vez en cuando en la cara y desde esa posición tenía la vista perfecta hacia el rostro apacible de su compañero, sus pestañas, sus cejas, su nariz, su piel suave, el calor que sentía tenerlo tan cerca.

— Teme creo que debería venirme a vivir aquí, ya me di cuenta que no sabes cuidarte solo — se aventó a susurrar Naruto casi al oído del otro ninja.

Sasuke sintió un escalofrío al notar el aliento tibio del rubio chocar contra su piel, pensó que no le vendría mal un poco de actividad a la mansión Uchiha, aunque temía que eso significara pisotear la memoria de sus padres.

— A la primera estupidez te boto de una patada en el culo usuratonkachi —

Naruto se alegró mucho escuchar a Sasuke aceptar la propuesta, estaba seguro de que se negaría pero no lo hizo; se quedo mirando un poco mas, estaba muy feliz poder ayudar a Sasuke en lo que necesitara, no dejarle toda la carga a él, se sentiría útil. El olor fresco de los cabellos de Sasuke le llamaron y sin darse cuenta enterró la nariz en éstos, aspiró y llenó sus pulmones de esa fragancia tan sutil que le atraía tanto; después, aún cegado por lo que acababa de ocurrir bajó su nariz hasta que ésta quedó en la curvatura del cuello de Sasuke y nuevamente volvió a suspirar.

— Mh — ¿Eso había sido un gemido? Por su parte Sasuke se sentía hipnotizado por las caricias sutiles que Naruto le estaba brindando, ni siquiera fue consciente del gemido sonoro que se le escapó cuando sintió los labios de Naruto muy cerca de su cuello.

El rubio deseó que se lo tragara la tierra cuando se sorprendió a sí mismo a punto de empalmarse, ese gemido había sido tan sexy… "_Estúpido y sensual Sasuke" _pensó.

— Creo que es suficiente — Sasuke cortó la sesión, si era suficiente aunque aún podía mas, sin embargo, no quería imaginar lo que sucedería de seguir en esa posición; aunado eso a la vergüenza de caer en la cuenta que acababa de gemir.

— Si — Naruto estuvo de acuerdo e inmediatamente se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio dando la espalda a Sasuke — Sasuke, iré al baño 'ttebayo —

— Ya sabes donde está — dijo el moreno. Cuando se quedó solo se llevó una mano a la frente apartando su flequillo y sonrió — Usuratonkachi —

Naruto era un idiota, claro que había sentido la naciente erección contra su espalda, estaba orgulloso, podría presumir que le había sacado una empalmada al ser que se proclamaba mas heterosexual sobre el planeta; mas tarde quizás se aventuraría, ahora él a besarlo; solo esperaba que las cosas no se le salieran de control y terminaran mancillando las memorias del clan dentro de su propia mansión.

* * *

Pues el pobre Uchiha ya se nos andaba yendo, hasta estaba encomendándose a Itachi pero no; no puede dejar solo al lindo de Naruto en medio de las garras de toda la bola de depredadores que hay. Espero no haberme pasado de OC ni de melosa.

En el próximo capítulo supongo que podremos ver la vida de Sasuke y Naruto "juntos" parece que el rubio ya aceptó que Sasuke le mueve el tapete y muy duro, así que la pareja empieza a tomar forma y posiblemente también se revele el sexo del bebé. Ahora no se que les parecería el capítulo o si esperaban algo diferente, por favor pueden hacérmelo saber con toda confianza.

En el capítulo mencionan que Naruto jura que es heterosexual al ser un ninja – según él –viril y fuerte; sin embargo, es desde el punto de vista del rubio, yo no considero que el ser homosexual quite masculinidad a un hombre, creo que son cuestiones independientes.

En una frase hago clara alusión a Los Simpson…"Estúpido y sensual Sasuke"

En cuanto a Gaara, no, no está interesado en Naruto en el terreno amoroso, pero Sasuke lo cree y lo interpretó así.

Bien, creo que no tengo nada más que decir sino agradecerles por leer mis desvaríos.  
Los reviews están contestados aquí en las notas finales. Nos vemos a la próxima.

**Jinja: **es un santuario Shinto y el área natural que le rodea. Informalmente, al _jinja_ se refiere a veces a las edificaciones de un santuario.

**Shugi-bukuro: **En las bodas japonesas suele regalarse dinero a los novios. El shugi bokuro es el sobre especial donde debe de ir depositado el monto.

**Reviews**

**X-x-YukO-x-X: **Gracias, que bueno que te pareció un lindo capítulo y no te culpo por querer matar a Sasuke, este chico a veces es un misterio indescifrable, lo bueno que pensó bien las cosas y tomó una decisión madura de acuerdo a su edad. La pareja independientemente si andan en plan romántico o no está feliz por la llegada del bebé aunque Sasuke no lo demuestre mucho.

Gracias por tu review, espero verte de nuevo.

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00: **Pes si, Naruto besó a Sasuke, pero no lo culpo ¿Quién podría resistirse? Parece que el rubio anda cayendo en las redes del Uchiha, espero que muy pronto pueda caer redondito ante Sasuke, habrá mas besos adelante. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Noahs: **Muchas gracias Noahs, me alegra que te haya gustado.

**jennita:** Si, Sasuke creo que no puede ser tan malo después de todo (o eso quiero imaginar jeje) además hay que tomar en cuenta que es parte de sí y de Naruto lo que ese niño representa. Quizás Sasuke se entere mas adelante, aunque no estoy segura si lo hará por labios de Naruto, ya sabes como se preocupa nuestro rubio por los demás, en especial por su querido Sasuke. Muchas gracias por leer, espero vernos pronto poraquí.

**saeta: **Jajajaja me reí mucho cuando mencionaste "que Sasuke no se ponga de reina" Sasuke es una reina del drama en toda la extensión de la palabra y es imposible para él comportarse de otra manera aunque le haya gustado mucho ese beso que se dieron. No te preocupes, prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar, la verdad te agradezco que hayas leído mi fic y te hayas tomado la molestia de dejar review, muchas gracias; espero vernos luego por éstos lares.

**bloodymoonkyubi: **Lo siento, no se me ocurrió otro final para el capítulo, pero te prometo seguir actualizando. Te agradezco mucho haber leído mi fic y dejar review, nos vemos pronto.

**Camila-sama: **Jajaja, que Sasuke no se haga el que no le gustó, ah pero pobre Naruto no quisiera estar en su pellejo (no al menos en esa situación, ya que si cambiamos un poco los papeles en los que el rubio le da duro al Uchiha allí si que lo envidio) en fin…por supuesto que son una ternurita de padres, verlos tan inmaduros en ese aspecto y lo mucho que se quieren aunque no lo demuestren los hacen una pareja de lo mas linda. El sexo del bebé pronto será revelado. Gracias por tu review.

**Soy YO-SARIEL: **Perón de verdad, no quisiera tardar tanto pero hay muchas cosas que no me dejan tiempo libre, pero espero poder recompensarles con capítulos mas largos cada vez. Gracias por comentar.

**Kazahayaa: **Hola, a decir verdad siempre ando por la ´página viendo que cosas hay de nuevo, que no actualice no quiere decir que me desconecte del mundo del fandom; sin embargo, créeme que hay tantas cosas que tengo que hacer que es poco el tiempo que me queda para escribir y cuando lo tengo a veces no hay inspiración y puaj, ni que hacerle. Te agradezco de todo corazón que me hayas esperado tanto tiempo, a ti y a todas las personas que siguen el fic.

No chica, no te preocupes, creo que nunca abandonaría un fic. En cuanto a Sasuke, pues los ancianos si se están pasando con tanta presión para el pobre Naruto, pero hay un trasfondo en eso, el odio de los ancianos no es nada mas por que sí y es algo que revelaré en unos dos capítulos más. ¿Te alegré el día? No, tú me lo alegras a mí al leer tu review, créeme.

Prometo no tardar tanto a la próxima y de nuevo, muchas gracias por dejar review.

**shirly queen: **Hola, pues si, esos viejos son malvados pero hay una razón para ello, como lo mencioné, la revelaré en un par de capítulos más creo yo. Gracias por dejar review.

**Dakota Boticcelli: **No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace ver un review tuyo n mi fanfic, me declaro tu fan. Ah, te entiendo lo de escribir en móvil, a mi me suele pasar a menudo.

He intentado por todos los medios no seguir el cliché del mpreg, te confieso que yo tampoco suelo leer mucho de esto porque las situaciones que se plantean en muchas ocasiones caen en lo ilógico y hasta un poco tonto, pero la idea de Sasuke embarazado se me ciñó fuertemente y no pude desecharla tan fácil, así que, aquí estoy.

Muchas gracias por dejarme tu review, me alegra bastante; espero vernos pronto.


End file.
